Magnet
by VDE
Summary: Mereka bertemu. Mereka merajut takdir. Mereka bersama. Menyatu dalam ikatan yang lebih kuat dari daya tarikan magnet sekalipun. Kumpulan ficlet AceLuff. Warning: Shounen-Ai. UPDATE! 11th Ficlet: Jealousy part 2!
1. Strange Waiter

**~ AceLu Ficlet #1**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Strange Waiter © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Word-count: 1046**

**Warning: AU, Hint of Shounen-Ai**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em>Waiter <em>baru itu. Meski ia begitu polos, bodoh dan merepotkan, tapi di mata Ace, ia benar-benar begitu... menarik.

* * *

><p>Polos.<p>

Sedikit bodoh.

Merepotkan.

.

.

Mungkin itulah spekulasi awal yang ditangkap oleh Ace di saat kedua matanya terarah pada sesosok figur pemuda. Sesosok figur pemuda yang menjadi seorang _waiter_ baru di restoran tempat Ace bekerja.

Restoran _Shirohige_.

Sebuah restoran kelas elit yang dimiliki oleh Gold Roger, ayah kandung dari Ace sendiri. Ia menjadi kepala manajer di restoran ayahnya itu. Sebuah pekerjaan yang mengharuskan ia untuk mengawasi keadaan restoran dan kinerja setiap orang yang bekerja di sana.

Menyusahkan? ...mungkin.

Itu karena Ace bukanlah tipe orang yang suka direpotkan. Apalagi di saat _waiter_ baru itu datang dan bekerja di restorannya. Sesosok figur pemuda yang masih berumur sembilan belas tahun dan berstatus sebagai mahasiswa tanpa pengalaman magang kerja sedikitpun. Sudah pasti ia masuk dalam golongan amatiran.

_"Dia adalah cucu dari Garp, sahabat lama ayah. Garp ingin agar ia memiliki pengalaman dalam bekerja meskipun hanya sekedar magang sebagai waiter di tempat ini. Tolong kau awasi dia, Ace. Ia masih belum berpengalaman dalam hal ini."_

Cih. Sungguh mudah sekali ayahnya berkata dan memberi perintah seperti itu padanya. Hanya karena pemuda itu adalah cucu dari sahabat dekat ayahnya, bukan berarti pemuda itu harus diberi perlakuan spesial, bukan?

Sekali pekerja, tetaplah pekerja.

Ya, itulah prinsip Ace. Tak ada istilah pilih kasih. Semua orang yang bekerja di Restoran _Shirohige_ sama rata. Apapun tingkatan profesi mereka. Juru masak, _waiter, waiterss _bahkan satpam sekalipun...

Semua sama di mata Ace.

Mereka haruslah bekerja secara profesional di restoran ini. Tak ada sebuah pengecualian.

Tapi pemuda ini...

_Waiter_ baru yang ia awasi ini...

"Luffy! Tolong antarkan makanan ini di meja nomer delapan belas! Pastikan makanannya sampai pada pelanggan!"

"Ah, aku mengerti, Sanji!"

"E-Eh! Tunggu, Luffy! Jangan kau sentuh makanannya seperti itu! Tanganmu kotor!"

"_Go-Gomen_!"

BRUAAKK!

"Hei! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan, Bocah!"

"Ah, maaf-"

"LUFFY! KENAPA MAKANANNYA BISA JATUH BEGINI, HAH!"

"Sa-Sanji, aku-"

"DAN KENAPA DAGINGNYA KAU MAKAN?"

Lagi-lagi kekacauan.

Ace hanya bisa menggeleng miris saat menatap Sanji, juru masak utama Restoran _Shirohige_ yang kini tampak kelabakan mengurus _waiter_ baru itu. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan kalut yang dirasakan oleh koki berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf, Sanji. Aku agak... ceroboh."

_Waiter_ itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Ia terlihat canggung. Sesekali ia terkekeh dan lantas membantu Sanji untuk memperbaiki segenap kekacauan yang ada. Ace bertopang dagu dan menatap pemuda itu dalam diam.

Monkey D. Luffy.

Itulah nama yang diemban oleh _waiter_ itu. Sebuah nama yang terdengar aneh bagi Ace. Tak pernah terlintas di nalarnya, mengapa ada saja orang yang membubuhi nama "_Monkey_" dalam marganya? Kepala manajer itu hanya dapat bertampang aneh di saat mendengar nama itu diucapkan oleh ayahnya pertama kali. Dan Ace pun memiliki firasat bahwa pasti ada yang aneh dengan pemuda bermarga "_Monkey_" itu.

Dan firasatnya benar.

Perilaku _waiter_ baru itu sepertinya benar-benar sesuai dengan nama marga yang ia emban.

Berbuat kekacauan. Ceroboh yang tak pernah bisa lepas. Dan mungkin... terlalu lugu?

Hah, anak itu terlalu aneh.

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi bagi Ace adalah...

Anak itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat kekacauan, Luffy? Ini sudah kelima belas kalinya kau menabrak orang, menjatuhkan makanan dan memakan daging yang terjatuh di lantai seperti itu!" Sanji memijat dahinya secara perlahan. Frustasi sudah pasti ia rasakan saat ini. Juru masak itu tampak bingung. Ia sungguh tak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi Luffy yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia sungguh lelah.

Dan Luffy, _waiter_ amatir itu lagi-lagi hanya dapat terkekeh dan menggaruk rambutnya. Dengan entengnya, ia hanya menjawab, "Maaf atas segenap kecerobohanku, Sanji. Dan soal daging yang kumakan itu... karena aku lapar, jadinya aku makan. Ehehehe."

"Lapar? Aku sudah memberimu jatah daging dan daging sisa di dapur dengan porsi lima piring dan kau masih bisa berkata bahwa kau LAPAR? Muatan perutmu sebesar apa, hah?"

Ace berusaha menahan diri agar simpulan senyum tak tersimpul pada mulutnya. _Waiter_ baru itu ternyata lucu juga. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa pemuda kurus itu ternyata nafsu makannya begitu tinggi.

_Waiter_ itu menyimpan banyak kejutan.

"Uhh... maaf? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti, Ne? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tak terasa kedua obsidian yang begitu lebar itu telah tertuju pada Ace. Ia benar-benar tampak kebingungan. Dan simpulan senyum ambigu pun terlukis di paras sang kepala manager. Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya itu untuk berjalan menghampiri sang _waiter_.

"Monkey D. Luffy, benar?"

"Eh? Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku, Ne?" Luffy menautkan kedua alisnya, heran. Ace hanya terkekeh dengan respon yang sudah dapat ia tebak itu.

"Jika kau sudah selesai bekerja nanti, temui aku di ruangan itu. Aku adalah Gol D. Ace. Kepala manager di restoran _Shirohige_ ini. Aku memiliki tugas untuk mengawasi kinerjamu."

"_Na-Nani_? Ki-Kinerjaku, Ne?" Luffy terbelalak kaget. Dan Ace menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Sebaiknya kau turuti kata-kataku. Dan juga..." Ace mulai mempersempit jarak beberapa inci dari Luffy. Jemarinya lantas menyentuh hamparan pipi Luffy perlahan-lahan, sebelum pada akhirnya, Ace menjilat hamparan jarinya sendiri. Luffy terbelalak melihat itu. Serpihan rona merah menjalar di parasnya.

"A-Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Pipimu belepotan bumbu daging. Sebaiknya kau menemuiku dengan keadaan bersih, Monkey D. Luffy. Dan jangan memakan daging pesanan pelanggan sembarangan lagi. Karena jika tidak..." seringai terlukis di paras kepala manajer itu. Ia pun lekas membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Luffy untuk sesaat.

Membisikkan sesuatu... yang membuat wajah Luffy berkali-kali lipat lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Kau mengerti?"

"Ah, i-iya. Aku mengerti, Ne."

"Bagus. Kutunggu kau di ruanganku, Luffy." Dan Ace pun berlalu pergi. Sanji tampak menautkan alisnya melihat itu. Rasa penasaran pun tumbuh di dalam nalarnya.

"Apa yang baru saja ia bisikkan padamu, Luffy?"

"Eh?" yang ditanya mendadak gelagapan. Luffy lekas menggeleng dengan cepat dengan wajah yang benar-benar semakin memerah. "Ah, bu-bukan apa-apa, Sanji. Sebaiknya aku antarkan pesananku dulu, Ne!"

Luffy lekas berlari masuk ke dalam dapur untuk membawa pesanan yang baru. Sanji benar-benar heran dengan sikap gugup yang melanda kawannya itu. Rautnya juga tampak kemerahan, seperti menahan malu. Dan pada akhirnya, Sanji hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasrah jika rasa ingin tahunya tak mendapat jawaban.

Satu hal yang terpatri dalam nalarnya.

"Ace-san pasti tertarik pada Luffy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bisa ditebak, apa yang sudah dibisikin Ace ke Luffy?

Hahahaha! Iseng aja bikin kumpulan _ficlet_ AceLu begini. Padahal _fic_ yang ini pada awalnya pengen saya jadiin _oneshot_ yang utuh tapi nyatanya gak berlanjut. Daripada saya buang, lebih baik dimodifikasi jadi _ficlet_. Dan kenapa saya gak menyebut ini sebagai _drabble_? Karena jumlah _word_-nya udah lebih dari 300 kata. _Ficlet_ mungkin kapasitasnya 1000 _word_ ke atas. Setahu saya begitu...

Wokeh, sampai jumpa di _ficlet_ selanjutnya._ If you don't mind, please __**REVIEW**__~ Arigato! _:3


	2. Admiring

**~ AceLu Ficlet #2**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Admiring © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rated: T**

**Word-count: 894**

**Warning: Canon, Hint of Shounen Ai**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Dia ingin dipandang seperti itu. Tapi bukan oleh kumpulan kaum hawa. Melainkan oleh...<p>

* * *

><p>Enam belas tahun.<p>

Sebuah tombak usia yang berada dalam perbatasan pencarian jati diri. Di usia itu, ia sudah mampu berdiri sendiri. Menjadi figur lelaki yang kuat. Bisa diandalkan. Pendirian yang teguh. Dan bahkan patut dijadikan contoh oleh orang lain.

Portgas D. Ace.

Mendengar namanya, mungkin sudah tak asing lagi bagi para penduduk Desa Fuusha. Lelaki yang mengemban nama D itu dikenal sebagai seorang figur yang cukup liar. Berburu binatang buas di hutan. Berkelahi. Merampas hasil rampokan preman dan sering kali kedapatan mencuri makanan bersama dengan sang _partner_ kriminalnya...

Monkey D. Luffy.

Seorang anak lelaki yang masih menginjak usia tiga belas tahun. D termuda itu menjabat sebagai adik atas dasar janji. Ia begitu energetik. Persisten. Determinan tinggi. Dan juga sangat loyal. Ke mana pun sang kakak pergi, ia selalu siap untuk menjadi ekornya.

Dan dengan bermodalkan kebersamaan mereka yang intens itu, sebuah belenggu rantai ikatan yang kuat pun telah terlahir.

Perhatian. Rasa peduli. Kasih sayang.

Tiga aspek itu akan selalu menjadi warna dalam lukisan hubungan mereka. Sang adik akan selalu bersama dengan sang kakak. Demikian juga sang kakak yang selalu melindungi adiknya. Keduanya saling memberi kekuatan dan bersatu untuk menghadang kejamnya mata dunia.

Tak terpisahkan.

Itulah gelar yang pantas untuk mereka berdua. Setidaknya sampai sang kakak mencapai usia tujuh belas tahun. Dan di masa itulah, Luffy harus rela melepas figur panutannya agar ia bisa meraih mimpinya. Meraih mimpi yang mereka idamkan.

Menggapai kebebasan.

Hanya membutuhkan durasi setahun agar titik itu tiba. Dan selagi menunggunya...

Sungguh tidaklah salah jika D bersaudara itu menikmati kebersamaan mereka sebisa mungkin, bukan?

.

.

"Kyaaaa! Di-Dia ada di sini!"

"Aku suka dia!"

"Aku juga! Dia keren! Kyaaaa!"

.

.

Matahari pun berkoar, menebar orasi tentang indahnya langit pagi. Ace telah melangkahkan kakinya di tengah desa. Bersama dengan Luffy di belakangnya, mereka pun siap melewati genangan aktivitas yang selalu saja klise. Pagi itu, kedua obsidian Luffy kembali melihat sebuah fenomena. Yakni...

Kumpulan anak-anak gadis yang terkagum-kagum... memandang kakaknya.

Kumpulan hawa itu tampak tersipu. Sesekali menjeritkan nama Ace meski tindakannya tak pernah mendapat respon. Mereka tak pernah mendapat sedikitpun perhatian dari idolanya. Tidak diacuhkan. Selalu dinafikkan. Dianggap tak eksis, dan mereka tak peduli hal itu.

Mereka akan tetap memuja seorang Portgas D. Ace.

Ah, hal itu sungguh wajar memang. Meski usianya masih enam belas tahun, namun Ace sudah memiliki banyak penggemar di kalangan gadis dan wanita. Hah, siapa yang tak terpikat dengan figur pria yang mandiri sepertinya? Meskipun perangainya sering terdominasi dengan sifat kasar, namun hal itu bukanlah penghalang bagi para kaum hawa untuk mengguyurnya dengan rasa kagum. Ia adalah pemuda yang tampan. Bertamengkan dengan prinsip yang kuat. Determinan dan semua gadis menyukai itu.

Tak terkecuali sang adik, Luffy.

Ia juga mengagumi Ace. Bahkan jauh sebelum kumpulan hawa itu memuja kakaknya. Jauh sebelum Ace menjadi semenarik ini, ia sudah mengagumi kakaknya itu. Semenjak awal ia melihat entitas putra Gold Roger itu, rasa kagum sudah terukir dalam intuisinya. Ia akan selalu mengagumi figur Ace apapun yang terjadi. Karena memang kakaknya itu pantas untuk dikagumi. Ia kuat dan ia pantas dikagumi. Ia selalu melindungi Luffy dan ia pun pantas untuk dikagumi.

Dan terkadang, sempat terpatri juga dalam nalar Luffy...

Untuk memberi timbal balik dalam hubungan mereka. Untuk membuat rasa kekaguman itu berpindah.

Untuk membuat...

"Ne, Ace?"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Kedua obsidian berserpih kelabu yang tersemat pada kakaknya kini terarah menatapnya. Dahinya berkerut. Air mukanya tak terdefinisi. "Kau ingin tanya apa?"

"Bagaimana cara agar kumpulan gadis itu bisa menatapmu dengan pandangan seperti itu?"

"Eh?" Ace sedikit terhenyak mendengar itu. Tak menyangka bahwa Luffy akan bertanya seperti ini. Sungguh mengejutkan. "Maksudmu cara agar mereka bisa terkagum-kagum padaku?"

"Benar. Bagaimana caramu agar bisa membuat mereka kagum padamu?"

Hening.

Ace terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Adiknya itu terus menatapnya, menunggu jawaban. Ia pun bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Apa Luffy sudah merasakan insting untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya?

"Luffy, apa kau ingin membuat kumpulan gadis itu menatapmu dengan pandangan kagum?" baiklah. Ini adalah tes untuk membuktikan teori Ace. Luffy hanya membisu sesaat. Sebelum pada akhirnya, ia sibakkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Bukan. Aku tak ingin kumpulan gadis itu yang menatapku dengan pandangan kagum."

"Eh? Lalu kau ingin memikat siapa?"

"..."

"..."

"...kau."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memikat Ace. Aku ingin membuat Ace menatap kagum... padaku."

"Luffy..."

Dan sang kakak pun terbelalak. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Luffy ingin membuatnya kagum. Membuatnya menatap sang adik dengan pandangan yang sama dengan kumpulan gadis itu. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Ia terperanjat untuk sesaat.

"Jadi, Ace? Bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa menatapku seperti itu?"

Hening.

Luffy kembali menatapnya lurus. Ia tebaskan pertanyaan tulus itu pada sang kakak. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Ace untuk menguntai senyum. Dihampiri adiknya itu dan ia pun mendekap tubuh mungil itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun, Luffy. Kau hanya perlu menjadi seorang Monkey D. Luffy. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri. Dan aku... akan selalu kagum padamu sampai kapanpun juga."

Dan Luffy pun tersenyum.

Kini, ia tahu bahwa dari sekumpulan gadis itu, ternyata ialah yang mengemban titel sebagai orang...

Yang paling beruntung.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yepp! _Second_ _ficlet_! Kali ini _setting_-nya _canon_. Setiap _ficlet _akan berakhir di _chapter_ itu juga. Jadi jangan heran kenapa _chapter_ kemarin gak ada kelanjutannya. Karena nih _fic _udah semacam kumpulan _oneshot_ dengan cerita yang berbeda setiap _chapter_nya.

**Balesan review:**

**Kim D. Meiko: **Hahaha! Iya. Luffy kayaknya emang selalu menarik di mata Ace. Eh, iya, kok bisa kebetulan kita bisa sama-sama bikin kumpulan drabble ya? xD Wakakakak! Thanks reviewnya!

**via-sasunaru: **Hahahaha! Chap kemarin si Ace kayaknya rada semi pervert auranya xD #DiHikenAce. Thanks reviewnya!

**Cui'Pz Cherry: **Luffy emang begono. Polos bin ceroboh to the max! xD Eh, ini fic kumpulan oneshot lho. Jadi chapter kemarin gak ada kelanjutannya karena emang bukan multichap O.o Klo pengen baca yang multichap bersambung, baca aja ficku yang Undercover Rockstar. Thanks reviewnya!

**Domisaurus: **Hehehe... iya, Ace emang rese mah. Main bisik begono. eh, nih fic kumpulan ficlet jadi yang kemarin gak ada lanjutannya. Thanks reviewnya!

**Pearl Victory: **Lha? klo Ace bisikin begitu malah gak nyambung ama kalimat sebelumnya donk, Hon. xD kan kalimat sebelumnya "Pipimu belepotan bumbu daging. Sebaiknya kau menemuiku dengan keadaan bersih, Monkey D. Luffy. Dan jangan memakan daging pesanan pelanggan sembarangan lagi. Karena jika tidak..." masa disambung ama "Dan juga kau itu sangat manis" O_o" #Sweatdrop. Dan yang kemarin gak ada lanjutannya, hon. Ini fic semacam kumpulan oneshot! Thanks reviewnya! xD

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje: **Buset. Masa sekali pandang udah ngajakin lemon? ==" #Sweatdrop. Thanks reviewnya! :3

**eleamaya: **Ah, syukur deh, Kak klo feel OPnya kerasa. Hehehe... karena aku juga belum sepenuhnya dalemin wanpis jadinya rawan OOC juga. Syukur klo kemarin masih berasa IC. Iya. nih kumpulan ficlet bakalan ada AU ataupun canon. Yang chapter ini juga aku ngambilnya setting canon. Thanks reviewnya, kak! :D

_Yosh, see you all in the next ficlet_~ Jangan lupa **feedback** aka **review**nya ya~ :D #Grins


	3. Laundry

**~ AceLu Ficlet #3**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Laundry © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Word-count: 2212**

**Warning: AU, Hint of Shounen Ai**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Ada sesuatu yang menarik di mata Luffy saat ia berada di <em>Dadan's Laundry Department<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dadan's Laundry Departement.<em>

Sebuah pusat departemen _laundry_ yang ada di dekat rumah Luffy. _Laundrymat_ yang satu itu merupakan langganan Garp, kakeknya. Seminggu sekali, Luffy harus membawa setumpuk cucian kotor ke sana. Hampir sembilan puluh persen dari tumpukan cucian yang dibawa Luffy merupakan pakaian kotor kakeknya. Garp memang dikenal sebagai pria higienis nan steril yang suka bergonta-ganti pakaian setiap lima jam sekali.

Sungguh seorang kakek yang merepotkan.

"Gaaahhh! _Jii-chan baka_! Tumpukan baju kotornya sudah mencapai berat tiga puluh kilo! Kenapa kau memiliki pakaian yang serba besar begini, hah! Menyusahkan saja, Ne!" Luffy menggerutu kesal. Kini ia sudah berada di departemen _laundry_ itu. Sebuah mesin cuci besar yang ada di hadapannya seakan menjadi teman setianya dalam berkeluh kesah. Luffy tak punya banyak pilihan. Lekaslah ia memasok mesin cuci itu dengan sandang pangan berupa tumpukan pakaian kotor kakeknya. Hah, bahkan pakaian kotornya sendiri saja, Luffy justru harus mencucinya dengan tangan hanya karena uang untuk membayar tagihan _laundry _yang diberikan Garp tidak cukup. Ini sungguh kelewatan.

"Ah, sekarang... saatnya menunggu." Pemuda bermata obsidian itu lekas terduduk di hamparan kursi yang sudah tersedia. Tumpukan majalah bekas di atas hamparan meja sungguh tak menarik minat Luffy sedikitpun. Ia mulai terserang badai bosan. Sesekali menguap tanda kantuk.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"PORTGAAAAS! JANGAN KABUR KAU, YA! KAU SUDAH MENUNGGAK TAGIHAN _LAUNDRY _SELAMA TIGA BULAN LEBIH! CEPAT BAYAAAAARR!"

Gemuruh teriakan menggelegar Dadan mulai membahana mengagetkan semua orang. Tak terkecuali Luffy. Kedua obsidiannya lekas terarah pada siluet figur pria yang tengah berlari dari kejaran Dadan. Dahinya berkerut serius.

"Orang itu lagi?"

Sebelah alis Luffy terangkat, heran. Figur pria dengan _trademark_ topi _cowboy_ berwarna oranye, berbalut kemeja hitam tak terkancing dan celana hitam selutut itu sungguh terlalu familiar untuk tidak dikenali. Pria itu adalah orang yang selalu saja mencuci pakaian di tempat ini tanpa membayar. Ia diam-diam mengendap masuk, mencuri deterjen milik orang lain dan menggunakan mesin cuci seenaknya saja. Lalu setelah itu? Ia pun harus segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindar dari Dadan.

Fenomena itu selalu saja menjadi pemandangan Luffy setiap minggunya. Terkadang, ada secercah rasa kurositas yang terpatri di dalam benaknya untuk tahu siapa figur pria penunggak hutang tagihan itu. Atensinya lantas tertuju ke arah Dadan yang kini sudah kembali masuk ke dalam departemen dengan raut kesal. Luffy pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Dasar berandal kurang ajar! Padahal aku sudah memasang kamera CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan. Tapi kenapa ia bisa menyusup kemari semudah itu, hah! Brengsek!" Umpatan tajam itu terus saja meluncur dari mulut Dadan. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Luffy sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ne, Dadan? Kalau boleh tahu, orang yang suka menunggak hutang itu siapa?" pertanyaan itu membuat Dadan terbelalak. Lekas ditatapnya Luffy dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Memangnya kenapa, Bocah? Mengapa kau ingin tahu tentang si bedebah itu, hah?"

"Uhh... aku hanya penasaran saja, Ne. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu agar ia mau membayar tagihannya?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau mau membantuku, Bocah? Bagaimana caranya?" dahi Dadan berkerut serius. Yang diragukan hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku pasti akan mencobanya." Luffy bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ia memang ingin membantu Dadan agar penunggak hutang itu mau bertanggung jawab. Karena kasihan juga jika melihat wanita pemilik departemen itu selalu mengalami kerugian seperti ini. Setidaknya, Luffy ingin menjunjung tinggi nama keadilan. Itu saja.

Dan Dadan pun menghela napas pasrah. Meski ia ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Luffy, namun ada baiknya ia memberitahukan identitas dari parasit penunggak hutangnya itu. "Portgas D. Ace. Itulah namanya. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah seorang berandal yang menjadi ketua genk anak jalanan di kompleks ini. Ia dan kawan berandalnya yang lain selalu saja mengendap masuk untuk mencuci pakaian di sini. Benar-benar sekumpulan sampah masyarakat!" Emosi Dadan kembali meluap. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Oh, ya, Bocah. Begini saja. Jika kau berhasil membuat Portgas membayar tagihan _laundry_-nya, aku akan menggratiskan tagihan _laundry_-mu selama dua minggu ke depan. Bagaimana? Terdengar adil untukmu?" tawaran Dadan itu membuat Luffy terbelalak. Seringai girang mulai terukir di parasnya.

"Cukup adil bagiku, Ne! Aku pasti akan berusaha untuk membuat orang itu membayar tagihannya padamu!"

"Hn, baiklah. Semoga kau berhasil, Bocah." Dadan menganggukkan kepalanya. Luffy hanya dapat tersenyum dan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dengan perasaan girang.

'Yes! Jika aku berhasil nanti, maka tagihan _laundry_-ku akan gratis dan uang dari kakek bisa kugunakan untuk makan sepuasnya di _Baratie_, Ne! Shishishishi!'

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ayo, cepatlah, Marco! Apa hanya ini saja celana kolor dan kaos kotor yang harus dicuci, hah?"<p>

"Ah, iya itu saja."

"Hei, punyaku belum kalian masukkan ke dalam mesin cuci!"

"Cepatlah, Sabo! Mumpung si nenek sihir itu belum mengetahui keberadaan kita!"

.

.

Di hari itu juga, Ace sudah terlihat siaga. Ini adalah kali ketiga ia menyusup ke dalam departemen _laundry _milik Dadan untuk menumpang cuci gratis. Ia dan kedua kawan berandalnya yakni Marco dan Sabo, sudah tampak berjaga-jaga di dekat mesin cuci paling ujung. Kamera CCTV telah mereka arahkan ke sudut lain. Dengan begitu, aksi mereka tak akan semudah itu bisa diketahui oleh Dadan.

"Ayo, cepatlah, Marco! Kalau kita ketahuan lagi, bisa-bisa nenek sihir itu akan melaporkan kita ke polisi!"

"Sabar sedikit! Ini juga aku sedang memasukkan deterjennya!" Marco tampak terburu-buru. Ace melipat kedua tangannya dan menghentakkan kakinya tanda tak tenang.

"Cepatlah, Marcoooooo! Kita hanya punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum nenek sihir itu berpatroli kemari!"

"Iya, iya sabar! Eh, tu-tunggu sebentar, Ace. Celana kolor warna _pink_ dengan motif _teddy bear_ ini milik siapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kolor _pink_ motif _teddy_?" Sabo melotot mendengar itu. Keduanya lekas menatap ke arah kolor _pink _yang ada di tangan Marco. Ace bertampang aneh melihat itu.

"Ah, mungkin kolor itu milik Law. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Anak itu memiliki obsesi dengan seekor beruang bernama Bepo yang ada di kebun binatang? Sudahlah, kau cuci saja sekalian! Kita tak punya banyak waktu!" Ace masa bodoh. Marco dan Sabo mulai _sweatdrop_ dengan fakta itu. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Trafalgar Law, salah seorang anggota genk mereka, ternyata memiliki obsesi terselubung seperti ini.

Sungguh mencengangkan.

"Nah, beres! Semua sudah tercuci. Sekarang, kita hanya tinggal menunggu di luar." Seringai lega terpahat di paras Marco. Kedua rekannya mengangguk setuju. Mereka akan kembali lagi jika mesin cuci itu telah selesai menjalankan tugasnya dalam membersihkan pakaian. Menanti di kursi tunggu akan terlalu riskan dampaknya. Untuk sekarang, menunggu di luar adalah opsi yang teraman.

Dengan berhati-hati, trio berandal itupun bergegas menuju jendela. Karena hanya itulah alternatif praktis yang bisa mereka pilih. Marco dan Sabo sudah tampak memanjat keluar. Dan kini, tersisa seorang Portgas D. Ace. Berandal berparas tampan itu mulai menyeringai. Ia telah menyentuh sisi bingkai jendela dan bersiap-siap untuk memanjat.

"Baiklah. Saatnya keluar-"

"TUNGGU!"

Sebuah sumber suara cempreng mengintervensi momen itu. Ace terbelalak kaget. Di saat ia hendak memanjat jendela, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang. Tak dapat berkutik, ia pun hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"He-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan! Kau pasti penunggak hutang itu 'kan? Cepat bayar tagihanmu pada Dadan, Ne!" Luffy bersikeras. Dililitnya Ace seerat mungkin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berusaha menjerat pria berandal itu dari belakang. Deretan gigi Ace tergertak. Siapa gerangan pemuda yang berani menahannya seperti ini?

"Le-Lepaskan! Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, Bocah!" Ace berusaha keras untuk berontak. Namun sayangnya, Luffy justru malah memanjat punggungnya layaknya seekor koala. Ia pun hilang keseimbangan. Cengkraman berat Luffy membuatnya melangkah mundur ke belakang. Rautnya pun terlukiskan ekspresi horor.

"Akhh! A-Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi! Lepaskan aku atau kita akan-hoaaahhhh!"

"He-Hei! Kenapa kita semakin mundur? Apa yang-HIEEEEEEE! HE-HENTIKAN! KITA AKAN MENABRAK KERAN-"

BRUUUUAAAKKKK! GRAAASAAAKKK!

"Su-Suara apa itu?" segenap orang yang ada di dalam departemen mulai terkejut. Suara hantaman yang begitu nyaring diiringi jatuhnya beberapa keranjang pakaian mulai terdengar membahana di penjuru ruangan. Luffy yang menjadi korban atas peristiwa itu hanya dapat terbelalak syok. Begitu pula dengan target yang ia cengkram. Karena apa?

Itu karena...

Mereka berdua sudah jatuh dalam posisi bertumpuk di sela keranjang pakaian dengan Luffy di atas Ace. Kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Ace tampak terburai, memperlihatkan bidang dadanya yang sudah terhimpit oleh paras Luffy. Paras mereka merona merah. Luffy sudah tak sengaja mencium hamparan tubuh targetnya itu. Sensasi panas seakan merasuk ke dalam sekujur tubuh mereka. Posisi ini sungguh terlalu _'lekat'_ dan '_berbahaya'_.

"Uhh... _Go-Gomen_, aku tak sengaja!" Sedikit gelagapan, Luffy lekas beranjak dari posisinya. Hal itu tidak membuat rona merah memudar di paras Ace. Berandal itu masih tampak syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan di saat Luffy hendak berdiri...

_Sreeett!_

"M-MUUGYAAAA!"

BRUUUKKK!

"Akkhh..." Ace mengerang pelan. Luffy tak sengaja menginjak beberapa pakaian dari keranjang. Dan pada akhirnya, pemuda itu kembali terpeleset ke tubuh Ace. Lagi-lagi tertindih. Ace sungguh tak dapat berkutik dan seakan lemas saat paras Luffy mulai terhantam di sela lehernya.

Ini benar-benar... tak terduga.

"EHEM!"

Suara nyaring itu mengagetkan Ace dan juga Luffy. Di hadapan mereka sudah berdiri Dadan yang melipat kedua tangannya dengan pandangan curiga. Luffy terbelalak melihat itu.

"Dadan?"

"Hei, Bocah. Aku sangat menghargai niat baikmu untuk membantuku agar Portgas membayar tagihannya padaku. Tapi kau tak perlu memakai cara rendah seperti ini. Kau tak perlu menggoda Portgas dan berbuat mesum di departemenku segala 'kan?"

"Eh? _Na-Nani_!" paras Luffy merona merah. Wanita itu sudah salah paham. Dan belum sempat ia merespon, dua orang lelaki sudah tampak menghampirinya dan berdiri di dekat Dadan.

"Ya ampun, Ace! Kami kira kau ke mana! Bukannya kabur, kau malah indah-indahan dengan seorang brondong seperti ini?" Sabo menggeleng miris. Marco hanya menikam Ace dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Tak kusangka seleramu adalah brondong macam ini, Ace"

"He-Hei! Tu-Tunggu dulu! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" Kini giliran Ace yang mulai gelagapan. Parasnya semakin memerah. Dadan pun hanya berbalik membelakangi mereka.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua jelaskan nanti di depan. Ikuti aku."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Baiklah. Dengan begini, hutang <em>laundry<em> kalian selama tiga bulan sudah lunas! Aku senang karena pada akhirnya, kalian mau membayar juga." Seringai puas terlukis di paras Dadan. Jemarinya sudah tampak mengibas-ngibaskan lembaran uang pemberian Ace. Trio berandal itu hanya dapat tertunduk dengan raut bersalah. Wanita pemilik departemen _laundry_ itu lekas menatap ke arah Luffy yang kini sudah terlihat berdiri berjejer dengan Ace dan yang lainnya.

"Dan kau, Bocah. Seperti janjiku. Karena Portgas sudah membayar tagihan _laundry_-nya padaku, maka tagihan _laundry_-mu akan kugratiskan selama dua minggu ke depan." Luffy tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia pun melonjak girang dan menyalami telapak tangan Dadan.

"Yey! _Arigato, Ne_! Dengan begini, aku bisa makan daging lagi di _Baratie_! Shishishi!"

Ace hanya dapat menatap Luffy yang tengah berlari keluar ruangan dalam diam. Ada perasaan tak biasa yang ia rasakan terhadap anak itu semenjak insiden mereka tadi. Sabo menautkan alisnya saat melihat gelagat diam Ace. Lekas ia layangkan tanya pada kawan baiknya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Ace?"

"..."

"Ace?"

"Hah? Uhh... i-iya?" Ace terbangun dari lamunannya. Marco tampak melipat kedua tangannya melihat itu.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Ace? Kenapa kau memandanginya seperti itu? Bukannya kau dan bocah tadi tak ada hubungan apa-apa, eh?"

"Ah, iya. Aku memang tak ada hubungan apapun dengan anak itu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau terus memandanginya?"

"Uhh... itu..." Ace hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Geliatnya yang tak tenang itu ternyata disadari oleh Dadan.

"Bocah itu bernama Monkey D. Luffy. Dia adalah cucu dari Garp, pelanggan setia di departemenku ini. Ia belum memiliki kekasih. Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menarik hatinya jika kau mau, Portgas."

"EEH?" Ace melotot mendengar itu. Sabo lekas menatap skeptis ke arah Dadan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Ace?"

"Hah! Kalian ini kawannya tapi tak sadar. Lihatlah gelagat Portgas. Aku yakin ia pasti jatuh cinta pada Luffy."

"APUAAAAAAAA!"

_Jedeerr!_

Dan justifikasi Dadan membuat paras Ace bertransisi menjadi merah padam. Sabo dan Marco tampak menikamnya dengan tatapan skeptis. Ia menelan ludah melihat itu.

"Ka-Kalian berdua kenapa menatapku begitu, hah?"

"Ace..." Marco melotot.

"A-Apa?" Ace semakin gelagapan. Sabo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah... aku yakin. Setelah kejadian ini, Ace pasti akan menyeret kita untuk menemaninya dalam proses PDKT dengan bocah itu, Marco. Ya maklumlah. Ace sedang terserang badai berbunga-bunga." Marco pun mengangguk setuju dengan hal itu.

"Ah, iya juga. Sepertinya kau benar, Sabo."

...

Hening.

Ace melotot mendengar itu.

"TEGANYA KALIAN BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Ace sungguh tak menyangka bahwa spekulasi dari kedua kawannya itu menjadi kenyataan. Seminggu kemudian, ia akan selalu datang ke departemen _laundry_ Dadan setiap harinya. Bukan untuk numpang cuci gratis lagi. Melainkan...

Ia datang... hanya untuk menatap dan memperhatikan Luffy.

Dan sebagai sosok pemuda yang lugu, Luffy tak akan pernah sadar bahwa semenjak ia menegakkan keadilan di departemen _laundry_ milik Dadan, ternyata secara tak langsung, ia juga sudah membuat...

Seorang berandal macam Portgas D. Ace... jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yup! Saya updet lagi~ Jangan heran kenapa saya bisa updet cepet. Karena saya cuman buang ide-ide _fic_ saya yang gak terpakai. Jadinya nih kumpulan _ficlet_ juga merupakan wadah saya buat nyampah. Buang ide-ide _fic_ bahkan ide _fic_ _multichapter_ yang gak terpakai. _So, here it is_~

_Ficlet_ yang ini temanya _Laundry_. Sebenernya nih _fic_ berupa _multichap_. Tapi karena _plot_nya gak terlalu potensial, akhirnya saya buang kemari. Mungkin suatu saat saya bisa pake ide ini untuk _fic_ _multichap_. _Who knows_~ Untuk sekarang, biarlah menjadi sekedar _ficlet_~

**Balesan Review:**

**Random reviewer: **I'd love to change this ficlets into English but I'm sorry I can't do that because of my bad grammar. Maybe someday, I'll try to translate this. Thanks for your review! ^^

**Micon: **Iya. Sebenernya chapter 1 itu ide fic multichap tapi karena plotnya kurang potensial jadinya ya saya buang ke sini. Makasih ya buat reviewnya! :)

**via-sasunaru: **hohoho! Yang dibisikin Ace ke Luffy itu silahkan imajinasikan sesuka reader~ xD Ace jadi setan mesum ya? Hahahaha! Mungkin saya bakal buat dia begitu lagi di ide fic yang lain. Tunggu aja ya~ Hehehehe~

**domi: **Eh, iya setuju~ Luffy emang menarik~ Contoh konkritnya di chap ini. Ahahahaha! Ace kena peletnya Luffy lagi~ Thanks reviewnya! xD

**ChiChi Rachel Gracheila Uchiha: **Makasih pujiannya! :)

**Pearl Victory: **Hehehehe! yup! Kepolosan Luffy itu kayak ilmu pelet! Susah buat dihindari~ Thanks ya reviewnya, hon! :D

**sasu-sasu naru: **Hahaha, iya. Ace emang identik dengan sosok coolnya. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan Anda. Arigato~ :)

_At last, don't forget to give your __**feedback **__aka __**review**__ again~ See yaa~ _:D


	4. Half Trillion

**~ AceLu Ficlet #4**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Half Trillion © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Word-count: 1277**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Ada sebuah alasan mengapa ia ingin memilikimu...<p>

* * *

><p>"SATU MILIYAR!"<p>

"DUA SETENGAH MILIYAR!"

"SEPULUH MILIYAR!"

"AKU BERANI MEMBELINYA SEHARGA 25 MILIYAR!"

.

.

Atmosfer persaingan semakin intens mendominasi ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan megah dengan satu podium di atas altar sebagai tahta untuk sang penyelenggara.

Tempat pelelangan.

Ya. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah tempat pelelangan besar yang menjadi penyulut kompetisi sengit antar para pembelinya. Semua bersaing memperebutkan apa yang diinginkan oleh ego mereka. Segenap harta kekayaan menjadi taruhan. Kalah dalam pelelangan sama artinya dengan penghancuran harga diri. Semakin tinggi harga yang ditawarkan, hal itu akan membawa sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri. Ini bukan lagi sebuah pelelangan biasa. Kompetisi ini...

Sudah menjelma menjadi sebuah aksi unjuk kejayaan.

Gol D. Ace adalah salah satu dari pelelang di ruangan itu. Ia merupakan seorang bisnisman muda yang kaya raya dengan harta kekayaan yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kadarnya. Ia juga tergabung dalam organisasi mafia terbesar yang ada di salah satu belahan dunia. Semua bisa ia dapatkan. Kedudukan. Jabatan tinggi. Atau kejayaan dalam bentuk apapun. Semua itu sungguh semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Dan kali ini, ia sudah hadir dalam pergulatan ego antar para makhluk yang haus prestis itu. Hadirnya ia dalam pelelangan seakan menjadi sebuah ancaman terbesar bagi para kompetitor yang lain. Gol D. Ace adalah pesaing yang cukup tangguh dan sulit untuk dikalahkan. Ia bahkan tak pernah kalah dalam acara pelelangan manapun.

"Aku berani membelinya seharga seratus miliyar."

Pernyataan yang ia gemakan itu cukup mampu untuk mengagetkan semua orang. Sebuah penawaran yang cukup tinggi dan tak bisa dianggap remeh. Ace tak tanggung-tanggung. Barang yang hendak dilelang saat ini bukanlah sekedar _'barang' _biasa.

Kali ini, yang dilelang adalah... manusia.

Atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun yang kini sudah tampak diborgol dan dijaga ketat oleh dua orang pengawal. Pemuda itu adalah putra dari Monkey D. Dragon, seorang kriminal dan pemberontak paling berbahaya di dunia ini. Ia juga merupakan cucu dari Monkey D. Garp, pimpinan kepolisian central di sebuah negara bagian barat. Dan terdamparnya pemuda itu dalam pelelangan masih menjadi misteri. Mungkin juga ini adalah ulah para mafia yang disewa oleh pihak pelelang itu sendiri untuk menculik pemuda itu.

Dan hilangnya pemuda itu dari mata dunia sungguh tak terlalu menggemparkan. Pemuda itu telah ditinggalkan oleh Dragon saat kecil dan Garp sudah tak pernah lagi mengurusnya dikarenakan jabatannya yang terlalu kompleks. Masyarakat juga tak terlalu mengenalnya. Ia hanyalah eksistensi yang disiakan.

Dari kejahuan, Ace bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu menunduk dengan raut kesal. Memang, menjadikan orang sebagai obyek pelelangan sungguh sangat tak biasa dan tak lazim. Dan pihak penyelenggara tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Karena ini adalah acara pelelangan ilegal dan cukup terselubung dimana pemerintah negara tak akan bisa mengusutnya. Ini bisa juga disamakan dengan sebuah _black market_. Hanya saja skalanya lebih besar.

"Hah! Aku berani memberikan harga yang lebih tinggi dari yang ditawarkan Gol D. Ace. Aku berani membeli anak itu dengan harga DUA RATUS MILIYAR!" Dengan sombongnya, pernyataan itu digemakan keras oleh Marshall D. Teach, presiden utama Kurohige _Corporation_. Ace hanya dapat menatap jijik ke arah pria itu. Ia yakin, pria licik itu ingin membeli putra Dragon hanya untuk pelampiasan semata. Dragon adalah musuh terbesar Teach dan ia pasti akan menghancurkan putra Dragon sebagai cara untuk membalas dendam.

Dan yang terburuk adalah... nafsu.

Ada pandangan nafsu yang tersirat di mata Teach saat menatap sosok putra Dragon. Ia bagai serigala buas yang mengincar mangsanya. Ace tak akan membiarkan pria itu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Putra Dragon tak bersalah. Ace harus memenangkan pelelangan ini jika ingin menyelamatkan pemuda itu. Ia masih memiliki hati nurani. Tidak seperti kompetitor lainnya yang hanya menginginkan pemuda itu untuk merealisasikan motif terpicik mereka.

Ace yakin, sebagian besar pelelang di dalam ruangan ingin membeli putra Dragon untuk dijadikan sebagai prostitusi.

Sungguh, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang jahanam.

"Aku ingin membelinya dengan harga tiga ratus miliyar. Bagaimana?" Trafalgar Law mulai menantang. Dokter yang dikenal bisa menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit itu ternyata ikut hadir dalam acara pelelangan ini. Sebelah alis Ace terangkat menatapnya. Sosok pesaing keduanya itu tampak tenang dan sangat santai. Dibalik sikapnya yang tak terlalu mengumbar ego, ia cukup optimis bahwa ia akan memenangkan pelelangan ini.

"Kalau begitu, kunaikkan penawaranku menjadi 350 MILIYAR!" Teach masih belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda untuk menyerah. Pria itu tetap keras kepala dibalik jeruji resistensinya. Segenap orang menganga mendengar penawaran yang melangit itu. Pihak penyelenggara sampai gemetaran karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Tuan Teach sudah menawarkan harga 350 miliyar. Masih adakah yang ingin mengajukan penawaran lagi?"

"Empat ratus miliyar. Itu adalah penawaranku yang terakhir." Law menunjukkan batas kekuatannya. Ia tak akan bisa mengajukan harga yang lebih tinggi lagi. Sebagian besar harta kekayaannya sudah ia pertaruhkan dalam harga itu. Dan Marshall D. Teach tampak menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan mengajukan penawaran terakhirku. 401 miliyar! Zehahahahaha! Anak itu akan menjadi milikku sekarang!" Gema tawa itu teriringi dengan semburat determinasi untuk menang. Teach menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, tak sabar lagi untuk mendapatkan _'barang' _lelang yang ia inginkan itu. Ego sudah membutakan rasionya. Tersenyum sinis. Hanya itu yang dilakukan Ace saat menatap panorama itu.

Sesungguhnya...

Presiden Kurohige _Corporation_ itu hanyalah seorang pecundang.

"Setengah triliun."

"A-Apa?"

"Aku ingin membeli anak itu dengan harga setengah triliun." Pernyataan yang diguratkan Ace membuat semua orang tercengang. Setengah triliun. Sebuah nominal yang cukup tinggi. Teach tampak syok, tak menyangka bahwa tahta kemenangan tak semudah itu berpihak padanya. Ia tak bisa melampaui harga yang ditawarkan Ace. Setengah triliun itu terlalu banyak. Bahkan Teach yakin, Ace akan mampu membeli anak itu dengan harga satu triliun lebih jika ia mau.

"Tuan Gol D. Ace telah mengajukan penawaran sebesar setengah triliun. Adakah yang berani mengajukan harga yang lebih tinggi dari ini?"

Hening.

Tak ada yang bisa melampaui harga itu. Teach seakan mati kutu. Ace mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan menyematkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Hasil dari pelelangan ini sudah jelas.

"Jika tak ada yang bisa mengajukan harga yang lebih tinggi dari ini, maka sudah diputuskan bahwa _'barang' _lelang kali ini jatuh ke tangan Tuan Gol D. Ace."

Putusan mutlak itu membuat Teach geram. Harga dirinya seakan terinjak-injak. Ace sudah menghampirinya dan menikamnya dengan seringai merendahkan. Deretan giginya tergertak melihat itu.

"Aku pasti akan merebut putra Dragon darimu, Ace! Bagaimana pun caranya. Kau lihat saja nanti!" Peringatan itu membuat Ace tertawa. Ia hanya menggeleng miris dan segera berjalan meninggalkan sang budak ego itu.

"Tetaplah bermimpi, Teach. Putra dari Monkey D. Dragon sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hahahaha! Ini cuman sekedar teaser dari fic pendek saya yang berjudul Half Trillion. Yang saya post di sini cuman sepertiga dari chapter satu. Fic ini bakalan ada SMUT/Lemon implisitnya mungkin. Dan panjang ficnya juga cuman twoshot, threeshot atau bisa juga jadi fiveshot tergantung alurnya nanti. Jika kalian penasaran dan tertarik dengan fic ini, silahkan guratkan pendapat melalui review dan saya pasti akan mempublish chapter satunya FULL! gak kayak sekarang yang cuman sepertiga doank. Hahaha! Bahkan di sini, Acenya masih belum ketemu ama barang lelangnya. Hohoho! How cruel of me~ #DiBogem

**Balesan Review:**

**Micon: **Nah, itulah mengapa saya buat kumpulan ficlet begini. Gunanya untuk membuang fic-fic saya yang gak berlanjut. Tennag aja. Chapter yang ini sebenernya ada kelanjutannya kok. Klo tertarik silahkan bilang ya. Saya pasti akan mempublish chapter satunya full. Arigato reviewnya~ xD

**Domi: **Hahahaha! Iya, aku ngerti gimana rasanya para fangirl yang lagi nungguin rejeki. Ngenes banget orz. Iya. Luffy tuh ultimate uke deh. Dipasangin seme macam apapun pasti cocok-cocok aja~ xD Thanks ya reviewnya~

**via-sasunaru: **Gomen, yang kemarin cuman ampe segitu aja. Gak ada lanjutannya. Kalo yang sekarang ada kok kelanjutannya. Bakal saya publish kelanjutannya kalau Anda tertarik. Thanks reviewnya! :3

**Pearl Victory: **Wkwkwkw... kalo ngerampok di bank kan udah biasa, Hon~ Jadi, aku buat aja ngerampok departemen laundry untuk numpang cuci gratis. Dan kayaknya Ace dkk emang berbakat buat nyusup2 begono. Arigato reviewnya! :D

**Random Reviewer: **_Ah, I'm not that good. But thanks for your compliment! xD_

_See you all in the next ficlet~ _


	5. Writhe In Pain

**~ AceLu Ficlet #5**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Writhe In Pain © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Suspense**

**Rated: T**

**Word-count: 1285**

**Warning: AU, 2nd POV? Hint of Shounen Ai, Chara Death**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Dengan segenap pahatan luka dalam jala naluri yang tertebas sembilu elegi...<p>

* * *

><p>Kau berdiri tegap di medan itu. Sebuah medan dimana jawaban dari enigma ini akan berakhir. Kepalan tanganmu gemetar, meneteskan merah berentitas darah. Sakit. Kau tahu bahwa jiwamu sudah teramat sakit. Gurat kehancuran itu sudah kau rasakan dari dalam diri. Namun, tiada preferensi lain yang bisa kau pilih. Pemuda itu. Seorang pemuda yang ada di hadapanmu. Kau harus segera membunuhnya.<p>

Kau harus... menghancurkannya.

.

.

"Luffy..."

Ah, Ace...

Kau tahu bahwa menyebutkan nama yang diemban oleh pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanmu itu merupakan tindakan yang sia-sia belaka. Pemuda yang berdiri angkuh itu bukanlah Luffy. Ia bukanlah orang yang kau cari. Bukan lagi seorang adik yang selalu kau cintai. Bukan lagi sesosok manusia yang berharga untukmu. Bukan lagi...

Sudah berbeda.

Pemuda itu telah berubah. Ia adalah orang lain. Meski entitasnya sama namun dari dalam... ia kosong, Ace.

Ah... tidakkah kau melihat?

Kedua obsidian pemuda itu keruh, seakan tak ada lagi semburat imaji nyawa. Legamnya hitam obsidian yang selalu memberimu kehidupan...

_Bagaimana ia bisa memberimu kehidupan jika ia sendiri telah mati?_

Oh, dan lihatlah hamparan kulitnya yang begitu pucat itu. Ia sungguh tak sehat, Ace. Ia dipaksa berdiri seperti patung. Atau mungkin dipaksa hidup dengan seonggok jasad tak bernyawa? Atau mungkin ia adalah replika boneka _voodoo_ yang menunggu perintah untuk bertindak? Atau mungkin... ia hanyalah seperangkat robot tak berperasaan?

Semua itu hanyalah serangkaian metafora untuk menggambarkan keadaannya, Ace...

Meski kau tahu bahwa analogi itu telah menjelma menjadi guratan realita pedih yang tak bisa kau ingkari lagi.

_"Kenapa, Ace? Apa kau tak senang bisa melihat adikmu lagi, eh?"_

Marah. Pandangan nanarmu kini terarah pada sesosok figur. Sesosok figur bajingan yang sudah mempermainkan hidupmu. Sesosok figur dimana matamu memandangnya seperti iblis yang begitu rendahan. Atau mungkin... dia memanglah iblis pada dasarnya? Kau tak perlu meragukan hal itu, Ace.

Karena apa?

Karena **dia** yang sudah _menghancurkan_ hidupmu... dan adikmu.

Dialah sang pelaku utama yang menghunusmu dengan tajamnya belati distopia. Janganlah heran. Karena ia hanyalah sang bedebah gila dengan akal sehat yang sudah usang.

Ia pantas kau pandang sebagai iblis.

"Kau bajingan, Teach! Beraninya kau mengoyak esensi Luffy seperti ini! Aku tak akan pernah mengampunimu! Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku ini!"

Kasihan kau, Ace.

Kau benar-benar begitu hancur. Jahanam itu sudah memberikan lawan dengan entitas dari esensi adikmu sendiri. Ia sudah mengusik ketenangan adikmu. Adik yang sudah lama meninggalkanmu sendiri di dunia ini untuk menuju dimensi firdaus...

Kini... ia sudah dipaksa kembali ke dunia fana ini. Untuk melawanmu. Untuk bertarung denganmu. Untuk kau... _hancurkan_.

Tidakkah hal itu kejam?

"Aww... Ace. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Jika aku tidak meng-_kloning _jiwa dari Monkey D. Luffy, kau pasti tak akan bisa bertemu dengan adikmu lagi seperti ini. Kau sangat merindukannya 'kan? Zehahahaha!" Eksistensi yang kau anggap sampah itu kembali menggemakan gemuruh tawanya. Kedua tanganmu kembali kau kepalkan erat hingga meneteskan darah. Deretan gigimu tergertak penuh amarah.

_Kloning_...

Pemuda yang ada di hadapanmu itu ternyata hanyalah seonggok _kloning_. _Kloning_ dari adikmu sudah lama meninggal, Ace. _Kloning_ dari Monkey D. Luffy. Orang yang paling kau cintai. Dan pria jahanam itu telah berani membuat _copy_ atas adikmu... dengan orientasi untuk kau hancurkan...

Apa kau bisa tahan, terus-terusan dipermainkan seperti ini?

Kau hanyalah manusia biasa, Ace...

Tak kuat.

Menangis.

Air matamu perlahan menetes. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Puluhan tombak elegi itu sudah menusuk psikismu dengan lalimnya. Dan takdir memaksamu untuk bertahan. Kau harus tetaplah kuat. Menjadi sesosok pejuang yang harus berdiri tegar dan meraih gelar kemenangan. Kau harus bisa memenangkan permainan ini. Kau harus bisa...

Menafiknya.

"IA BUKAN ADIKKU, BRENGSEK! IA BUKAN LUFFY!"

Duri. Kau tahu bahwa mengguratkan pernyataan pahit itu sungguh bagaikan menelan ratusan duri tajam ke dalam tubuhmu. Rasanya sangat sakit. Teramat sangat sakit sekali. Kau bahkan tak peduli dengan lumuran air mata yang semakin membanjiri parasmu. Air mata itu hanyalah saksi bisu atas segenap rasa sakitmu. Dan kau tak peduli jika bukti itu terekpos begitu saja.

Karena kau sudah terlalu rapuh, Ace.

Kau tak ingin lagi memperlihatkan diri bahwa kau ternyata masihlah kuat dengan semua ini.

Kau sudah terlalu hancur. Kau masa bodoh jika kelemahanmu telah berpendar dan tak lagi kasat di mata musuhmu.

Acuhkan itu...

Karena kau sudah terlalu sakit.

_"Nii-chan..."_

Hamparan jantungmu seakan tercabik keji di saat kau mendengar suara pelan itu. _Kloning_ itu. _Copy_ dari entitas adikmu...

Telah memanggilmu dengan sebutan _'Nii-chan'._

Ia menatapmu, Ace. Ia menatapmu seraya... tersenyum.

"Luffy...?"

_"Bu-Bunuhlah aku, Ace... a-aku bukanlah... Luffy yang asli."_

_'Apa?'_

Kau seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kau dengar itu. _Kloning _itu memintamu untuk membunuhnya. Kau yakin bahwa yang kau rasakan tak salah.

Ada diri Luffy...

Sungguh, ada diri Luffy yang asli di dalam jasad kosong _kloning_ itu!

Dan _copy_ adikmu lantas mengambil sebilah pedang dengan hamparan telapak tangan kanannya. Pedang itu ia tujukan padamu, Ace. Kilat gentar menyambar, membuat sekujur tubuhmu gemetar ragu. Replika itu...

Meneteskan air matanya.

"_Bunuhlah aku sebelum aku... yang membunuhmu. Lakukanlah, Ace. Lakukanlah... demi adikmu."_

_'Tidak!' _Kau pejamkan matamu. Menyibakkan parasmu ke samping. Tak mampu menatap replika itu lagi. Tak ingin mendengar permohonannya.

Kau tak mungkin membunuhnya.

Kau tak mungkin membunuh replika dari adikmu sendiri.

Kau tak mungkin menghancurkan proyeksi dari orang yang kau cintai.

Kau tak mampu.

"Ah, sepertinya _kloning _dari adikmu ini tidak hanya berlaku pada jasadnya saja. Tapi esensi dan perasaannya juga turut ter-_copy_ dengan sempurna. Bukankah ini hebat, Ace? Adikmu terlalu mencintaimu sampai-sampai rasa cinta itu turut meresap dan terpahat pada entitas _kloning_ ini. Ia bahkan tak mau menuruti perintahku. Aku sungguh terharu. Kalian berdua hanyalah sepasang saudara dengan lembaran kisah yang begitu kelam. Zehahahaha!"

"DIAM! TUTUP MULUTMU! AKU BERSUMPAH, KAU PASTI AKAN MENDAPAT GANJARAN ATAS SEMUA INI!" Ancamanmu tak tergubris, hanya dibalaskan dengan arogannya gema tawa yang dihasilkan egonya. Marshall D. Teach lantas berbalik membelakangimu.

"Langkahi dulu mayat dari _kloning _adikmu ini. Baru kau bisa membunuhku, Gol D. Ace."

Jahanam itu pada akhirnya pergi meninggalkanmu. Tak peduli dengan umpatan yang kau guratkan. Tak peduli dengan sumpah serapah yang kau muntahkan. Tak peduli dengan nasibmu. Ingatlah, Ace. Ia hanyalah iblis... yang menunggu untuk mendapat ganjaran. Yang pantas untuk menerima balas dendammu.

Kau harus bertahan... agar dapat menghancurkannya.

Kini...

Kau harus kembali menghadap adikmu. Ralat. Replika dari adikmu sendiri. _Kloning_ itu tak menginjinkanmu untuk berlari mengejar Teach. Ia sudah menghadangmu dengan pedangnya. Kau tak memiliki preferensi lain, Ace.

Bunuhlah... dia.

Kau pun lekas mengambil sebilah pedang di samping kirimu. Pedang yang terus menemanimu untuk membalas dendam. Ada lumuran darah di hamparan pedangmu. Darah dari musuhmu terdahulu. Dan kini... kau harus kembali menghias pedang itu...

Dengan lumuran darah replika Luffy.

Obsidianmu terpejam erat. Dan kau kembali membukanya perlahan. Menatap proyeksi _kloning_ itu. Masih dengan tetesan air mata yang mulai mengering. Dan ikrar pun terucap perih.

"Aku berjanji, Luffy... setelah aku menghancurkan Teach, aku pasti akan segera menyusul esensimu... di alam sana."

Replika adikmu tersenyum. Menganggukkan kepalanya. Mempercayai ikrarmu. Menanti kehadiranmu.

_Craattt!_

Tebasan pedang telah menyambar, dengan angkuhnya mengoyak jasad sang replika. Hujan darah yang menerpa tubuhmu bagai pelangi distopia. Air matamu kembali menetes dengan salam terakhir adikmu.

_"Aishiteru... Nii-chan. Sayonara..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oke, gomen kalo ficlet ini rada gaje. Nih scene mendadak terbayang di otak dan saya gak tahu ini plot dan alurnya kayak gimana. Mendadak aja terbersit sebuah scene kayak gini. Terserah kalian pengen bayangin gambaran ceritanya kayak gimana. Namun yang jelas, di ficlet ini, telah terjadi scene konfrontasi di antara Ace, Luffy dan juga Teach. Dan Luffy di sini hanya semacam kloning yang dibuat Teach untuk ngelawan Ace. Luffy yang asli udah meninggal karena terbunuh? (Yang bunuh adalah Teach sendiri). Dan nih konflik pertempuran terjadi dalam setting mafia atau organisasi pembunuh gelap begono. Ah, terserahlah. Saya serahkan pada imajinasi kalian masing-masing~ xD

PS: Judul chapter ini diambil dari OSTnya game Guilty Gear~

**Balasan Review:**

**Aoi LawLight: **Half Trillionnya udah kupublish kok. Ehehehe... ah, iya. Untuk MinaNaru mungkin bulan agustus deh saya lanjutin lagi :P #Plak #Lama amat? Arigato reviewnya~

**mommiji aki: **Half Trillionnya udah saya publish. Thanks ya reviewnya! :3

**Vii no Kitsune: **Wah... wah... ternyata diam-diam dirimu membaca ini tanpa review? #Plak. Hahaha... gak apa-apa deh. Udah dibaca aja aku bersyukur banget. Thanks ya reviewnya! xD

**JULLIE: **Hei, hei, kau, kau, yang kemarin beda kok dari Okane ga nai. Cek aja ficnya. Udah saya publish~

**Domisaurus: **Ah, sorry, Dom. Udah kemarin Luffy dijual. Di sini dia malah dibunuh pula... #DiBogem. Jiwa sadis kumat. Iya, aku gak suka gambarin Luffy sebagai orang yang lemah. Setidaknya ada alasan dibalik itu. Thanks ya reviewnya! :D

**Pearl Victory: **Hahahaha... Dragon itu bapaknya Luffy, hon. Bukan Luffy. thanks ya reviewnya! xD

_See you all in the next ficlet. Leave me feedback? I'll be happy~_


	6. Facebook

**~ AceLu Ficlet #6**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Facebook © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rated: T**

**Word-count: 1966**

**Warning: GAJE, AU, OOC TO THE MAX! (humor purpose only), Bahasa tak baku, CRACK, Gak bermaksud membashing, Hint of Shounen Ai, Facebook isn't mine!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Ada keanehan setiap kali Luffy berkutat dengan situs <em>Facebook<em>...

* * *

><p><strong>2700 Teman.<strong>

Itulah jumlah _friendlist_ yang dimiliki Luffy saat ia membuka beranda akun _Facebook_-nya. Sebuah jumlah yang tak dapat terhitung sedikit mengingat kapasitas teman di situs itu hanya sanggup menampung 5000 teman saja. Luffy telah menginjak setengahnya. Sungguh, awal kali ia tergabung dalam situs jejaring sosial yang satu itu, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia akan memiliki teman sebanyak ini. Lagipula, ia tak terlalu berminat untuk menggunakan situs itu. Andai saja Nami tak memaksanya, tentu ia tak akan mau memainkan situs yang membingungkan itu.

Dan belum lagi dengan fenomena-fenomena ganjil yang terjadi.

Fenomena ganjil?

Ya, benar. Sesaat setelah Luffy membuat akun di sana (dengan bantuan Nami), ia pun diharuskan meng-_upload_ sebuah gambar untuk dijadikan sebagai foto profil. Dan dengan bermodalkan ponsel berkamera milik Sanji, Luffy pun memotret asal dirinya sendiri dan alhasil, foto itu lekas menjelma menjadi sebuah foto profil untuk akun FB-nya.

Sungguh mengejutkan.

Tak sampai beberapa hari Luffy membuat akun dan memampang foto aslinya, puluhan orang pun lekas mengajukan permintaan pertemanan dengan pemuda bermata obsidian itu. Luffy masih ingat dengan jelas tentang betapa _'tak jelas'_nya orang-orang yang ingin menjadi _friendlist Facebook_-nya.

Tak jelas?

Benar. Karena bayangkan saja! Hampir sembilan puluh persen orang yang meng-_add_ Luffy ternyata didominasi oleh om-om girang dan para tante pedo dengan usia minimal tiga puluh tahun ke atas. Sisanya mungkin masih terhitung orang normal. Haha, janganlah kaget. Pemuda yang satu itu memang berparas imut dan manis. Tak heran jika kebanyakan orang yang meng-_add_nya adalah orang-orang semacam itu.

Dan Luffy tak terlalu ambil pusing.

Karena ia sama sekali tak menyadari motif dari orang-orang yang sudah meng-_add_nya.

Bukti konkritnya... lihat saja _inbox_ Luffy. _Inbox_ milik pemuda yang masih berstatus mahasiswa di Universitas _Mugiwara_ itu terlihat bervariasi dengan berbagai pesan yang ia terima. Luffy kembali membukanya satu persatu dan hanya dapat bertampang aneh melihatnya.

**Om Crocodile Bukan Buaya Darat: **Allow, manis~ Boleh kenalan?

**Doflamingo Jarang Dibelai: **Masih _single_, nggak?

**Mihawk Termehek Mehek: **Ada lowongan? :l

**Hancock Luffy-Loverz: **LUUUUUUUFFY SO CUTEEEEEEEEEE! X3333 *Heart*

**Shuraiya Tralala: **Minta nomer Hpnya doonk~

**Monica Be-LUCCI: **Love you, Babe~

**Marshall D. Teach Ngidam Brondong: **Say, kawin sama om yuuk~ Ntar om beliin permen deh~ Zehahahahaha~

**Smokey Sekseh: **Kau cucunya Garp, bukan sih? =="

**Aokiji Postman Biasa: **LAPAAAAAARRRRR!

**Papi Edward Gerbang Baru: **Imut sekali kamu, Nak! Saya ingin jadiin kamu sebagai menantuku!

**Marco Pineapple Head: **Hei, cuman mau nanya doank**. **Foto profil loe tuh asli, gak? Kalau itu foto asli, hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai loe di-_add_ ama orang yang _username_-nya **Hiken No Ace**. Gue jamin, loe bakalan dipelet ama Ace. Percaya deh ama gue. Wajah-wajah kayak loe tuh tipenya dia bangetlah pokoknya. Hati-hati aja...

Lama-lama, Luffy bertampang horor melihat semua _inbox_ tak jelas itu. Dengan cepat, ia menutup _inbox_-nya dan kembali pada halaman depan beranda. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping keningnya. Ia begitu paranoid.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti, ne. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak saja orang yang aneh?" mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Daripada nalarnya semakin melantur, sebaiknya ia langsung saja melakukan subtansi dari alasannya bermain _Facebook_.

Yakni... _update status_!

"Ah, kalau tidak salah, fungsi kotak ini untuk menulis status 'kan?" masih dengan perasaan bingung yang bercampur keraguan, Luffy pun lekas mengetik sesuatu dan mulai meng-_update_ status FB-nya.

**Luffy The Pirate King: **Akhirnya aku bisa update status, neeeee! shishishishi! XDDDDDD

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Luffy untuk mendapatkan kumpulan notifikasi baru.

**Nami Money Forever: **Akhirnya kau OL juga, Luffy. Aku pikir kau tak bisa login... =="

**Usopp Bukan Pinokio: **Tumben sekali. Kau 'kan juga sering salah password, Luffy... =_="

**Zoro Swordman Sedjatieh: **Ya baguslah. Akhirnya kau bisa update status setelah lima bulan lamanya...

**Robin Hood: **Selamat datang kembali, Kapten! :)

**Sanji Pecinta Wanita: **Luffy! Kau belum membayar tagihan dagingmu di Baratie! D:

**Chopper Copet: **Wow! Ada Luffy! XD

**Franky-enstein: **SUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Brook O Brook: **Yohohohoo~ Apa kabar, Luffy?

**Queen Ivankov: **Mugiwara-boooooy~ Eike merindukanmu~ :3

**Hancock Luffy-Loverz: **O.O Ya-Ya Tuhan! Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini! MUKYAAAAAAA~ LUFFY UPDATE STATUS! LUUUUUUFFY! SO CUUUTEEEEEEEEEEE! XDDDDDDDDD *Heart* I LOVE YOU LUFFY! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Monyet D. Garp: **LUUUUUFFY! JANGAN LUPA BELAJAR! DAN JANGAN NGE-_ADD_ ORANG SEMBARANGAN!

**Hancock Luffy-Loverz: **Luuuuffy~ *Heart*

**Marshall D. Teach Ngidam Brondong: **Akhirnyaaaa! Brondong favoritku OL jugaaa! BANZAAAII!

**Shuraiya Tralala: **WOI! BALES DONK INBOX GUE! MINTA NOMER HPNYA AJA PELIT AMAT!

**Hancock Luffy-Loverz: **LOVE YOU, LUFFY! TT^TT

**Marco Pineapple Head: **Akhirnya loe OL juga. Inget ya pesan gue. Jangan pernah nge-add orang yang usernamenya **Hiken No Ace**! Bahaya!

**Hancock Luffy-Loverz:** Luuuuuffy~ *LOVE*

**Jimbei Aja: **Wah, Hancock-san nyepam tuh...

**Hancock Luffy-Loverz: **To Jimbei Aja: I don't care!

**Nami Money Forever: **Wow... statusmu ramai sekali, Luffy... =_="

**Usopp Bukan Pinokio: **#Sweatdrop

...

Hening.

Luffy hanya melongo melihat semua itu. Mulutnya menganga. Bingung harus menjawab komen mereka seperti apa, ia pun memutuskan untuk terdiam sejenak.

'Mereka semua pasti merindukanku, ne,' batinnya singkat.

**[1 New Message]**

"Ne? A-Apa ini? Pesan baru?" kedua obsidian Luffy kembali terbelalak saat notifikasi baru menghantam akunnya lagi. Dengan sigap, ia pun membuka daftar _inbox_-nya. Ternyata pesan baru itu tak hanya tertuju pada akun Luffy saja. Namun, pesan itu adalah pesan berantai yang menjalar di beberapa akun milik orang lain.

Dan inilah dia...

**Oars Sekseh: **OOOOOOAAARRRGGGHHHH!

...

Hening.

Luffy mendadak _sweatdrop_ melihat itu.

"Pesan apa ini? Apa maksudnya?" dan pertanyaan mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu hanya dijawab dengan puluhan notifikasi baru yang lagi-lagi terkumpul di akunnya.

**LAW Dokter Spesialis GIGI: **Apaan nih?

**Kidd Udah Gede: **Woi! Pesan apaan nih! Gaje parah!

**Mihawk Termehek Mehek: **Kok aku kena tag di pesan ini sih?

**Shuraiya Tralala: **Hei! Ini maksudnya apaan ngirim pesan kayak gini, hah!

**Monica Be-LUCCI: **GAJEEEEEEE!

**Vivi Barbie Girl: **Ckckckck... -,-' Apa deh...

**Smokey Sekseh: **Hah? Oars Sekseh? Kok penname kita kembaran sih? Yang boleh pake username sekseh itu cuman aku, tahu!

**LAW Dokter Spesialis GIGI: **To Smokey Sekseh: #Sweatdrop

**Saboe Saboe: **Ini pesan apaan deh! Menuh-menuhin notifku aja! Gak penting banget!

**Bepo Beruang Imoet: **Ini apa ya...? ._."

**SengokuONG: **Maksudnya apa ini?

**Kizaru Cah Ndeso: **Piye toh iki mas? Maksudte opo?

**Queen Ivankov: **Gaje booookkk!

**Akainu Office Boy:** Gak penting.

**Hancock Luffy-Loverz:** Ini apaan sih? Kok aku dikirimi pesan gak jelas begini? =="

**Saboe Saboe: **Tau tuh! Gaje parah!

**Shanks Not Shark: **Apa ini? 0.o

**Buggy Badut: **GAK JELAS!

**Vista Fiesta: **Gak paham maksudnyaaaa!

**Extra JOZZu: **What the hell is this?

**Marco Pineapple Head: **G. A. J. E.

**Hiken No Ace: **... Notif gue penuh banget hanya karena nih pesan gak jelas...

**Vista Fiesta: **Tau tuh, Ace! Notif gue malah mendadak error kebanyakan message!

**Marco Pineapple Head: **Udahlah. Paling juga kerjaan orang iseng...

Rentetan pesan beserta dengan ekor komen-komennya membuat Luffy menautkan kedua alisnya dengan serius. Beberapa _username_ yang ada di dalam tag _inbox_ itu bukan termasuk _friendlist _Luffy. Orang dengan _username_ Oars Sekseh itu pasti sudah men-_tag_ _inbox_-nya secara asal. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Luffy harus segera mencari tahu mengenai motif dari orang itu sebenarnya.

**Luffy The Pirate King: **Uhh... maaf jika komenku ini hanya akan menambah motif kalian, ne. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari Ors Skseh yang mengirim pesan seperti ini pada kita?

...

Hening.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Luffy untuk mendapatkan notifikasi yang baru lagi.

**LAW Dokter Spesialis GIGI: **Hei, ada typo tuh. Harusnya Oars Sekseh. Bukan Ors Skseh.

**Smokey Sekseh: **Yang boleh pake username sekseh itu cuman aku seorang woi!

**LAW Dokter Spesialis GIGI: **-_-"

**Luffy The Pirate King: **O.o Ne? Ah, gomen! Aku terlalu bersemangat dalam mengetik! Heeheehee! ^w^

**Hancock Luffy-Loverz:** LUUUUUUUUFFYYYYYY! *LOVE*

**Hiken No Ace: **O_O De-Demi papi Edward... #Megap-Megap

**Vista Fiesta: **Eh? Loe kenapa, Ace? O_o"

**Extra JOZZu: **==" Ace kenapa tuh?

**Hiken No Ace: **...

**Vista Fiesta: **Ace?

**Hiken No Ace: **A-Anak yang usernamenya **Luffy The Pirate King**...

**Extra JOZZu: **Emangnya kenapa ama tuh anak?

**Marco Pineapple Head: **Aduh... mampus, gue...

**Vista Fiesta: **Maksud?

**Hiken No Ace: **Fo-Foto Profilnya...

**Extra JOZZu: **Foto profilnya kenapa? =="

**Vista Fiesta: **O.o"

**Marco Pineapple Head: **... #Was-Was

**Hiken No Ace: **Foto profilnya...IMUT PARAAAAHHH! #Fall-In-Love

**Marco Pineapple Head: **WHOOOT?

**Vista Fiesta: **BLEETAAAKSS!

**Extra JOZZu : **GUBRRAAAAKKKKSSS!

**Marco Pineapple Head: **Jiaaahhh... Tuh kan, bener dugaan, gue... mampus dah... =="

**Luffy The Pirate King: **Eh? Fo-Foto profilku imut? O_O"

**Hiken No Ace: **I-Itu foto profilmu asli 'kan? ASLI 'KAN!

**Luffy The Pirate King: **I-Iya, memangnya kenapa?

**Hiken No Ace: **...

**Extra JOZZu : **?

**Vista Fiesta: **Ace? Nape loe?

**Luffy The Pirate King: **o_o" Uhh...?

**Marco Pineapple Head: **To Luffy The Pirate King: Sebaiknya loe segera Off deh, Bocah...

**Luffy The Pirate King:** Ne? Kenapa?

**Marco Pineapple Head: **Karena...

**Hiken No Ace:** To Luffy The Pirate King: GUE PENGEN NIKAH AMA LOE! *Insert Love symbols in here*

**Luffy The Pirate King: **NA-NANIIII! OAO

**Extra JOZZu: **DOUBLE GUBRRAAAAKKKKSSS!

**Vista Fiesta: **Buset! =="

**Marco Pineapple Head: **Ngaco loe, Ace! =_="

**Vivi Barbie Girl: **Ya ampun... anak orang itu woi! Main ngelamar aja. ckckckck...

**LAW Dokter Spesialis GIGI: **Hahaha... apaan nih? Kenapa ada acara lamaran nikah segala di inbox ini, eh? #Ngakak

**Kidd Udah Gede: **Makin ngaco deh nih inbox...

**Monica Be-LUCCI: **MAKIN GAJEEEEEEE!

**Mihawk Termehek Mehek: **Mana OOT pula... =="

**Shanks Not Shark: **#Ngakak

**Hancock Luffy-Loverz: **O_O" NANI! LUFFYKU DILAMAR ORANG! GAK BISA! LUFFY ITU MILIKKU!

**Hiken No Ace:** To Hancock: Loe gak usah ikut campur deh, tante! Carilah orang yang sepadan! Jangan pedo deh...

**Hancock Luffy-Loverz: **ENAK AJA! KAU PIKIR KAU SENDIRI GAK PEDO, HAH!

**Hiken No Ace: **Di info profilnya, Luffy masih 19 tahun! Sepadanlah ama gue yang udah 22 tahun! Luffy! Nikah ama gue aja! gue udah kerja kok! Udah cukup mapan! Gue bakal ngebahagiain loe! gue lumayan kaya kok! #LoveSymbols

**Luffy The Pirate King:** Uhh... gomen? =="

**Hancock Luffy-Loverz:** JANGAN DENGERIN OMONGANNYA **Hiken No Ace**, LUFFY! KAMU SAMA TANTE AJA! TANTE JUGA KAYA KOK! NTAR TANTE BELIIN DAGING YANG BANYAK DEH!

**Hiken No Ace: **DIEM LOE, WANITA PEDO! LUFFY MILIK GUE!

**Hancock Luffy-Loverz:** LOE TUH YANG DIEM! AKU YANG NEMU LUFFY DULU! JANGAN ASAL NYEROBOT AJA DONK, URAKAN!

**Saboe Saboe: **Wew... hawanya makin panas... =="

**SengokuONG: **Inbox ini aku tinggal sebentar kenapa sekarang udah makin gaje gini, hah?

**Kizaru Cah Ndeso: **Opo-opoan iki? mboten ngertos blass!

**Queen Ivankov:** O.o Wedew! Mugiwara-boy direbutin orang! So sweeet! :3

**Akainu Office Boy:** Kenapa makin lama makin rusuh begini?

**Buggy Badut: **Jiaahhh... Tiap aku main FB, selalu gak pernah jelas... =="

**Mihawk Termehek Mehek: **Setuju berat ama komennya **Buggy Badut**! Aku juga gak pernah jelas!

**Vivi Barbie Girl: **Sama! Gue juga!

**Queen Ivankov:** Eike juga setuju boookk!

**Monica Be-LUCCI: **SAMAAAA!

**Saboe Saboe: **Senasib... =="

**Kidd Udah Gede: **YANG SETUJU AMA KOMENNYA **Buggy Badut**, RETWEET!

**LAW Dokter Spesialis GIGI: **Retweet?Loe pikir ini Twitter apa? =="

**Smokey Sekseh: **Ya oloo... sumpah, nih makin gak jelas. OOT stadium akhir... =_="

**Bepo Beruang Imoet: **Aku kapok main FB lagi... T_T

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hahahahahahah! #NgakakGelundungan. Sumpah! GAJE TO THE MAX! Mendadak pengen aja bikin humor crack begini! xD Itu username nista dan ke-OOC-an para charanya bener-bener murni untuk kepentingan humor. Bukan untuk ngebashing.

Dan juga, nih ficlet terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saya waktu FB-an kemarin. Saya dapet inbox gaje dan inbox itu ditujukan untuk 20 orang termasuk saya. Entah, tuh orang yang ngirim inbox mungkin mau ngasih link tapi linknya gak muncul. Akhirnya 20 orang itu pada protes dan bingung. Banyak banget komen yang bunyinya: "Woi! Ini pesan maksudnya apaan?", "Gaje!" dan sebagainya. Ampe notif pada numpuk. Ckckck... FB emang makin gaje akhir-akhir ini.

**Balasan Review:**

**Aoi LawLight: **Iya. Gak bisa lebih cepet lagi deh kayaknya. Karena rencanaku adalah namatin fic-fic AceLuku dulu baru deh namatin yang MinaNaru. Arigato reviewnya! ^^

**ag-stalker: **Umm... strange waiter ya? Wah, masalahnya aku gak nyiapin plot khusus buat yang itu. Lihat aja deh ke depannya. Klo ada inspirasi nyasar pasti kubuat deh. Tapi gak janji ya. Yang half trillion masih belum tahu bakal kuupdet kapan. Tapi gak bakalan lama kok. Mungkin minggu depan? Arigato reviewnya! ^^

**via-sasunaru: **Iya, yang kemarin emang sedih. Semoga yang ini bisa bikin ngakak. Arigato reviewnya! :)

**Domi: **Iye. Emang pada dasarnya si Teach udah antagonist begono. Jadinya cocok mampuslah dia jadi troublemakernya AceLu~ xD Daaan Nii-chan itu! Iya, aku juga merasa ada yang mencurigakan. Mereka terlalu dekat dan agak 'mesra' sebagai adik kakak angkat. Adik kakak kandung aja gak sebegitunya kayak hubungan mereka. O.o Thanks reviewnya!

**Pearl Victory: **Iya, jadi inget Tsubasa Chronicle pake acara kloningan segala. xD Yang kemarin gak ada lanjutannya, Hon. Semoga chapter ini bisa bikin ngakak. Thanks reviewnya ya!

**Meg chan: **Saya usahakan untuk namatin MinaNarunya! Thanks reviewnya! ^^

_Give me __**REVIEW**__ and I'll give you more ficlet! Bye~ x3_


	7. Kingdom

**~ AceLu Ficlet #7**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Kingdom © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance/Family**

**Rated: T**

**Word-count: 1885**

**Warning: AU bersetting kerajaan Jawa/adat Yogyakarta, Hint of Shounen Ai**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Semua berawal dari kekalahan putra mahkota kerajaan <em>East Blue<em>. Hingga pada akhirnya, raja _South Blue_ pun mengguratkan sebuah permintaan yang sangat menggemparkan.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah dunia antah-berantah, tersebutlah kerajaan <em>East Blue<em>. Sebuah kerajaan yang dikenal begitu termasyhur dan sangat berjaya. Bukan hanya karena kekayaan sumber daya alam dan kesuburan tanahnya saja yang membuat kerajaaan tersebut begitu berjaya. Melainkan, lahirnya para petarung-petarung tangguh dalam negeri itulah yang menjadi sebuah variabel terpenting. Kerajaan _East Blue_ berdiri dengan benteng pertahanan yang begitu kokoh. Hingga sulit dan sangat utopis bagi kerajaan yang lain untuk menjajahnya.

Selain kerajaan tersohor itu dikenal dengan ketahanan dan juga kuatnya benteng resistensi yang dibentuk oleh para prajurit-prajuritnya, tentu logis jika ada sebuah nama yang terlahir sebagai seorang savior utama penentu kejayaan kerajaan _East Blue_. Tersebutlah Kanjeng Gusti Pangeran Luffy, putra mahkota dari raja Gusti Prabu Dragon. Sang putra mahkota adalah seorang petarung terkuat yang ada di negeri itu. Belum ada satu pun orang yang sanggup mengalahkan kesaktiannya. Baik dari kerajaan manapun yang ada di belahan dunia ini.

Dan masa kejayaan kerajaan _East Blue_ pun telah memasuki masa keruntuhan saat tantangan dari kerajaan _South Blue _mulai menghantam. Gusti Prabu Dragon sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa di dunia ini...

Masih saja ada yang lebih kuat dari putranya.

.

.

.

"Apa sampai di situ saja kemampuanmu, pangeran Luffy? Aku akan kecewa jika kau menyerah semudah itu."

"Khhkk! Be-Berisik! Aku belum mau menyerah!"

Kerasnya hamparan tanah dengan segenap saksi mata kerajaan telah menjadi sebuah dimensi tempat Luffy berada saat ini. Putra mahkota kerajaan _East Blue_ itu terlihat tersungkur dengan ukiran luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Percik darah termuntahkan dari mulutnya. Napasnya tersengal dan sesekali mengerang sakit. Tak dapat dinafikkan bahwa ia sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

Atensinya tetap persisten menyorot pada sesosok figur pria yang menjadi lawan dalam pertempurannya itu. Gusti Prabu Ace, putra mahkota dari almarhum Gusti Prabu Gold Roger, yang kini menjabat sebagai raja baru kerajaan _South Blue. _Pria itu berdiri angkuh dengan seringai kemenangan di parasnya. Ia telah berhasil menumbangkan Luffy dalam sekejap. Kesaktiannya dalam mengendalikan api telah membuatnya resmi mengemban reputasi sebagai sang Tinju Api.

Dan Luffy tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bisa dikalahkan semudah ini oleh sang Tinju Api. Harga dirinya seakan terkoyak dan dinding resistensi pun perlahan bangkit. Ia tak akan terima jika reputasi kerajaan _East Blue_ menjadi tercemar hanya karena ia tak bisa mengalahkan Ace. Ia sudah menjadi kebanggaan para rakyatnya. Maka, berdirilah ia dengan segenap sisa tenaganya dan ditikamnya raja _South Blue _itu dengan sebuah tatapan tajam. "Ma-Majulah! Aku masih bisa bertarung!"

"Ah... jika kau sudah tak sanggup lagi, sebaiknya kau jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu, pangeran Luffy. Keadaanmu saat ini sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan." Seutas senyum tersimpul di mulut Ace. Raja _South Blue_ itu sudah yakin dengan kemenangannya. Tidak. Hasil pertempuran ini sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya. Kekeraskepalaan Luffylah yang membuat gelar kemenangan yang semestinya sudah ia dapatkan menjadi tertunda.

Namun, tak mengapa.

Melihat geliat resistensi dari putra raja Dragon itu membuat rasa senang membasuh relung jiwa Ace. Entah mengapa, saat awal kali ia melihat perawakan pemuda yang masih berumur sembilan belas tahun itu, ada rasa ketertarikan yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Pemuda berambut raven yang memiliki goresan luka di mata kirinya itu semakin memikatnya dalam pesona tak terdefinisi. Ace sungguh tak mengerti, sebenarnya faktor apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada sang kompetitor. Namun yang jelas, Kanjeng Gusti Pangeran Luffy adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatnya bergeming dalam rasa... tertarik.

Dan meskipun ia berhasil melumpuhkan Luffy dalam pertempuran ini, tapi tetap saja ia tak dapat memadamkan bara determinasi pemuda itu. Ia akan terus dan terus saja bangkit untuk melawan Ace. Apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan dengan tubuh hancur atau dengan tenaga yang sudah habis pun, Luffy pasti akan terus menantangnya.

Mungkin...

Hal itulah yang menjadi faktor utama terwujudnya rasa ketertarikan dalam diri Ace. Luffy bagai sebuah entitas tantangan terberat yang ingin ia taklukkan seutuhnya. Baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang memiliki tekad baja supremasi. Sungguh tak disangka, kerajaan tersohor _East Blue_ bisa melahirkan seorang petarung setangguh ini.

"Khhkk..." Luffy perlahan bangkit, sekuat tenaga bertumpu pada kedua kakinya. Obsidiannya menatap serius ke arah Ace. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Olah napasnya masih tampak tersengal berat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Seberapa keras ia menampik keadaan itu, ia tahu bahwa ia sudah berada pada batasnya. "Kau akan kalah! Gaaahhhh!"

Dan sebagai orang dengan dinding persisten yang begitu tinggi, ia tak akan acuh dengan kondisinya sendiri. Mulai berlarilah sang putra mahkota itu untuk menerjang Ace. Sang raja _South Blue_ hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng dengan sangat miris.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja... Luffy."

_DUAAAAKKKK!_

Baku hantam kembali terjadi. Dua kepalan tinju bertemu dengan sengitnya. Masa itu terdominasi bulir keheningan yang begitu menusuk. Segenap saksi mata pertempuran menganga, menahan napas dengan aura ketegangan yang membuat nalar seakan tercekat.

"Urgh..." percik darah kembali termuntahkan dari mulut Luffy. Pukulan yang dilayangkan Ace pada kepalan tangannya telah menebarkan rasa nyeri yang begitu memuncak pada sekujur tubuhnya. Pandangan Luffy mulai mengabur. Bersamaan dengan gugurnya ia ke bawah, secara tak terduga, lawannya itu tiba-tiba menopang tubuhnya dengan sigap. Kedua obsidian milik sang putra mahkota terbelalak. Syok dengan aksi tak terduga itu.

"K-Kau..."

"Apa perlu kuselesaikan permainan ini sekarang juga, pangeran Luffy?" seringai tak terdefinisi kembali terlukis di paras Ace. Lekaslah sang raja _South Blue_ itu menyentuh dagu Luffy dengan jemarinya dan menengadahkan paras putra Dragon itu padanya. Ace mempertipis jarak, menajamkan atensi dan observasinya pada Luffy.

"Akuilah kekalahanmu, pangeran Luffy... karena aku tak akan segan melawanmu lagi jika kau... masih saja belum rela menyerahkan gelar kemenangan ini padaku." Pernyataan itu membuat Luffy memejamkan kedua obsidiannya. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat. Ia tak akan mau mengakui kemenangan Ace dari mulutnya. Sungguh mustahil.

"Hajar saja aku sampai mati! Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah mengakui kemenanganmu! Ugkkhh!" percik darah kembali mengalir di sudut bibir Luffy. Gema tawa pelan mulai tergurat dari mulut Ace. Disematkan jemarinya itu pada helai rambut raven kompetitornya dan lekaslah ia menarik paras Luffy ke arahnya. Sebuah bisikan bernada dingin pun mulai menghantam indera pendengaran sang putra mahkota _East Blue _itu.

"Kau benar-benar... keras kepala."

"Cukup! Hentikan pertempuran ini, Prabu Ace!"

Sebuah pernyataan tegas membahana di areal pertempuran, sukses mengintervensi kegentingan di masa itu. Sangat mengejutkan. Sang raja _East Blue_, Gusti Prabu Dragon pada akhirnya tak bergeming dengan segenap realita yang sudah terjadi. Ia tampak beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri tegap menghadap Ace. Putranya telah kalah. Dan mau tidak mau, ia harus menerima itu.

"Dihentikan? Tidak bisa! A-Aku masih bisa bertarung, Ayah! Pertempuran ini masih bisa dilanjutkan!" Jeritan protes Luffy tak diindahkan sama sekali. Dragon tetap mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ace tanpa sedikitpun berbalik menatap putranya. Sungguh percuma ia menanggapi persistensi Luffy. Anak itu memang keras kepala semenjak awal.

"Hasil pertempuran ini sudah jelas. Aku mengakui kemenanganmu atas putraku, Prabu Ace. Kau bisa melepaskan Luffy sekarang." Permintaan itu bernada perintah. Mungkin, nada intimidasi Dragonlah yang membuat pernyataannya terkesan begitu serius. Ace tampak terdiam untuk sesaat. Melirik sosok Luffy yang kini sudah menghujam ayahnya dengan tatapan tak terima.

"Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia Prabu Ace. Kami mohon maaf atas sikap putra mahkota dari kerajaan kami." Garp, sang Mahapatih Hamangkubumi yang kini mulai angkat bicara. Pada akhirnya, Ace bersedia untuk menyanggupi permintaan kompetitornya itu. Dilepasnya Luffy dan putra mahkota _East Blue_ itupun kembali tersungkur di atas tanah seraya memegangi dadanya, mengatur olah napas.

"Uhukkhh! Uhukk!"

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota! Anda tak apa-apa?" Senopati Shanks dan para pengawal yang lain lekas menghampiri Luffy dan membantu pemuda itu untuk bangkit. Ace hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menatap Dragon dengan pandangan serius.

"Anda tahu 'kan, apa artinya ini, Prabu Dragon? Aku sudah memenangkan pertempuran ini dan aku berhak mengguratkan satu permintaan padamu."

Sejatinya hal itulah yang paling krusial dalam pertempuran ini. Sebuah probabilitas terburuk yang harus diterima oleh Dragon dalam mempertahankan kejayaan kerajaannya. Dari awal, ia sungguh tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa penerus tahta kerajaan _South Blue_ yang baru ternyata setangguh ini. Pelita yang ia banggakan telah berhasil diredupkan. Luffy tak akan mampu melumpuhkan Ace bagaimanapun caranya.

Dan klimaks dari masa kegentingan itu telah meledak. Mau tak mau, Dragon harus menyanggupi apapun permintaan Ace. Bahkan permintaan untuk menginvasi kerajaannya sekalipun. Karena ia sudah membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Sedari awal pertempuran, Dragon telah berani mempertaruhkan semuanya dan akan memberikan Ace satu permintaan apapun jika ia berhasil menumbangkan Luffy. Dan sungguh tak ada yang menyangka bahwa raja _South Blue_ itu bisa memenangkan pertempuran ini.

Dan kelalaian Dragon dalam mempertaruhkan semuanya tak serta merta merupakan kesalahannya sendiri. Keputusan itu sungguh tak lepas dari andil hulubalang dan para menteri-menteri kepercayaannya. Persuasif yang mereka hunuskan pada Dragon telah berhasil membuat sang raja mengguratkan keputusan yang salah. Keyakinan mereka tentang absolutnya kejayaan _East Blue_ sudah membutakan rasionalitas mereka sendiri.

Sudahlah.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Putra mahkota telah kalah dan kerajaan _East Blue_ pun harus rela memasuki masa yang paling kritis.

"Apa yang Anda minta dari kerajaan kami, Prabu Ace?" dengan berat hati Dragon mengguratkan pernyataan itu. Sebuah pernyataan fatal yang membuat segenap para petinggi kerajaan tenggelam dalam rasa tercengang.

"Baginda Raja! Ini-"

"Kita sudah tak punya pilihan lain. Mengingkari janji bukanlah sebuah etika yang pantas dari kerajaan _East Blue_." Seakan tahu dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh para menterinya, Dragon pun membungkam mereka dengan pernyataan itu. Ada satu hal yang ia yakini saat ini. "Gusti Prabu Ace tak akan menginvasi kerajaan kita. Kalian tenang saja."

"Apa? Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu akan hal ini, Dragon?" sang patih Garp mulai skeptis. Putranya itu tetap tak menggoyahkan pandangannya dari Ace. Yang ditatap hanya menyeringai ambigu.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Gusti Prabu Dragon itu benar. Tenang saja. Aku tak akan menginvasi kerajaan kalian. _South Blue_ sudah cukup berjaya. Menjajah kerajaan kalian hanya akan membuat reputasi kerajaanku terkesan bengis," putra Gold Roger itu mulai tersenyum enteng. "Aku lebih memilih kerja sama yang baik daripada acara penjajahan, Prabu Dragon."

"Jika begitu, lalu apa yang akan kau minta dari kami?" sergah Dragon. Dan ia pun mulai menautkan kedua alisnya saat raja _South Blue_ itu mengarahkan atensinya pada sosok Luffy.

"Aku ingin... "

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"A-Apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

_Tap._

_Tap._

"Ba-Baginda Raja! Kanjeng Gusti Prabu Ace akan menghampiri putra mahkota!"

_Tap._

_Tap._

...

"...biarkan saja."

"Apa?"

"Dia tak akan menyakiti Luffy."

...

Suara tapak kaki terus menggema tanpa peduli persepsi dari para penghuni kerajaan. Sang Tinju Api mulai berjalan menghampiri putra mahkota kerajaan _East Blue_. Senopati beserta para laskarnya lantas bersiaga untuk melindungi Luffy dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dan Luffy pun terhenyak di saat kompetitornya itu mulai berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Terdiam sejenak dan memaparkan sebuah ukiran seringai yang tak terdefinisi.

Dan sebuah permintaan menggemparkan pun... telah dikumandangkan.

"Aku ingin... Kanjeng Gusti Pangeran Luffy, putra mahkota kerajaan _East Blue_ yang tersohor ini... menjadi istriku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Zehahahahaha! Sejujurnya saya udah bosen ama fic yang bertema kerajaan begini. Karena sewaktu di fandom YGO, fic dengan tema kerajaan itu hampir 40% merajai fic puzzleshipping di section english. Pada akhirnya saya nyoba bereksperimen dengan gabungin adat kerajaan Jawa/Yogyakarta macam gini. Awalnya sih, setting tempatnya pengen make nama-nama gunung di daerah Jatim #plaks. Tapi kok rasanya gak ngeh gitu secara adat yang saya pake di sini adalah adat kebangsawanan Yogyakarta. Ya udah deh. Pada akhirnya setting yang menonjol cuman adat silsilahnya aja (berupa gelar dan panggilannya). Sedangkan tempatnya tetep aja pake East Blue dan South Blue begini.

Yup, mungkin suatu saat nanti, nih fic bakal saya jelmain jadi multichapter panjang. Untuk sementara, biarlah nih proyek menetap dulu di sini. xD

**Balasan Review:**

**Pearl Victory: **wkwkwkwkwk... yang FB kemarin itu kisah nyata, Hon! Emang pada gaje aja orang2 sekarang ini. Thanks ya reviewnya! xD

**Aoi LawLight: **Itulah FB. Makin hari makin gaje! xD Mustinya Facebook ganti nama aja jadi Gajebook. Wkwkwkwkwk #Plaks! Thanks reviewnya ya! =)

**Micon: **Wakakakakak! FB emang gaje max deh! xD Btw, akun FBmu udah ku-add tuh. Thanks ya reviewnya!

**via-sasunaru: **Hahahaha! kayaknya nama panggilan ala jawa di fic ini juga bakalan lucu deh. wkwkwkkwwk~ Arigato reviewnya! =D

**Domi: **Ahahahaha! Oars emang pas jadi pemegang gelar sebagai masternya gaje ya? Entah mengapa, tiap aku ngelihat penampakan oars di animenya, yang ada di kepalaku cuman 'gaje' gitu. xD #DiBogemOars. thanks reviewnya, Dom! =)

**Scarlet Natsume: **Iya. Dapet notif itu nyebelin parah. Email saya yang lama aja udah hampir keisi 40 ribu pesan lebih dan itu belum terbaca #NangisDarah. Thanks reviewnya!

**ag-stalker: **Wkwkwkwk... iya, endingnya ngegantung. Kpn2 aku buat yang part 2nya deh. arigato ya reviewnya~ x)

**manusia semelekete: **Ehehehe... ini udah kulanjutin ficnya. Arigato reviewnya~

**eleamaya: **Wakakakakaka! Iya, kak. kebanyakan orang2 dunia maya yang asal nge-add emang pada gaje semua. Yang kemarin itu juga sebenernya kisah nyataku dapet inbox gaje begono. ==" Thanks ya reviewnya!

**Demon D. Dino: **OOT itu Out of Topic atau bisa dibilang keluar dari alur topik pembicaraan pertama. Arigato reviewnya~

**Kim D. Meiko: **Wakakakakakak! Khasku klo bikin fic tentang FB, pasti nickname chara2nya bakal kuancurin semua! ahahahahaha! #Sadis. Udah kusampein ke Ace. Dia bakal hati-hati ama kakanda Madara~ ;p Thanks reviewnya~

_See you all in the next ficlet~ Jaa~ And don't forget to __**REVIEW!**_


	8. Kingdom ll

**~ AceLu Ficlet #8**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Kingdom II © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance/Family**

**Rated: T**

**Word-count: 3183**

**Warning: AU bersetting kerajaan Jawa/adat Yogyakarta, Hint of Shounen Ai**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Dan pada akhirnya, permintaan raja <em>South Blue<em> pun terpublikasikan secara luas...

* * *

><p>Rumpunan rakyat negeri <em>East Blue <em>di kala itu seakan terhujam kegemparan yang begitu hebat tatkala satu berita besar mulai terlahir di permukaan secara luas. Kekalahan sang putra mahkota kerajaan telah menjadi sebuah realitas pahit yang sulit untuk diterima. Ini sungguh berat. Reputasi kejayaan absolut _East Blue _yang konon tak terkalahkan, kini hanya menjadi bulir-bulir kenangan masa lalu yang tak akan pernah tergapai lagi. _East Blue _telah kalah. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, kerajaan tersohor itu harus menerima takdir kelam nan keji seperti ini.

Tak hanya hal itu saja yang menggemparkan para rakyatnya. Berita mengenai rencana raja _South Blue_ untuk mempersunting sang putra mahkota dalam waktu dekat, sungguh bagaikan sebuah petir di siang bolong. Para petinggi negeri tak henti-hentinya dihujam puluhan tombak tanya dari kumpulan rakyat jelata. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa kekalahan putra mahkota berakhir dengan jalan perkawinan antar penerus kerajaan seperti ini? Semua ini sangat membingungkan.

Dan sungguh tak mengherankan pula jika para rakyat jelata tak mengerti akan korelasi dari semua realita ini. Pertempuran yang terjadi di antara raja _South Blue_ dan putra mahkota telah berlangsung secara tertutup. Bahkan, para rakyat pun harus mendengar sendiri berita mengenai kekalahan putra mahkota dari mulut para petinggi yang menjabat sebagai kepala kampung. Para rakyat juga tak ada yang tahu tentang perjanjian yang diguratkan oleh raja mereka sendiri kepada Ace. Sebuah perjanjian untuk mengabulkan satu permintaan Ace jika raja _South Blue_ itu berhasil menumbangkan putranya. Perjanjian itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan terfatal yang pernah diputuskan sang raja dalam hidupnya. Dan aib kerajaan ini sungguh tak perlu dipublikasikan.

Sejatinya...

Kabar tentang rencana pernikahan putra mahkota ini akan lebih bijak jikalau tersimpan rapat dan dipendam sebagai privasi kerajaan. Tapi hal itu sangatlah mustahil. Kanjeng Gusti Pangeran Luffy adalah calon penerus tahta kerajaan _East Blue _dan mereka tak akan bisa menyembunyikan status Luffy jikalau pemuda itu sudah resmi menjadi _'istri'_ dari Gusti Prabu Ace nantinya.

Pada akhirnya, setelah rapat panjang yang terjadi di antara sang raja, patih, para menteri dan juga para majelis arif nan bijaksana, sebuah keputusan pun lekas dibentuk dengan matangnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menyampaikan berita ini kepada rakyat.

Meski hal ini bukanlah sebuah hal yang begitu menggembirakan. Setidaknya, berita tentang rencana pernikahan itu akan jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan pengumuman tentang acara penjajahan dari kerajaan musuh.

Terkadang, Gusti Prabu Dragon sungguh tak tahu, apakah ia harus lega dengan permintaan Ace ini ataukah tidak.

Kerajaannya memang tidak dijajah ataupun terinvasi. Namun sebagai gantinya...

Ia harus menyerahkan putra kesayangannya itu.

Sama saja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana respon mereka mengenai rencana pernikahan ini?"

"Menurut laporan yang disampaikan oleh Punggawa Zoro, sepertinya para rakyat mulai menyimpan rasa skeptis dan kecurigaan pada para awak kerajaan, Tuanku Kanjeng Prabu. Mereka menuntut sebuah kejelasan yang pasti."

Pernyataan yang diguratkan oleh Senopati Shanks membuat rasa sakit kepala semakin menghantam Dragon dengan hebatnya. Dilematis mengungkum penalaran sang raja _East Blue _tersebut. Tiga hari menjelang prosesi pernikahan putranya dan para rakyatnya pun semakin menghujamnya dengan rasa curiga. Kinerja pemerintahannya mulai diragukan. Dan konflik mengenai krisis kepercayaan ini sungguh tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Alasan apa yang harus kuberikan pada mereka..."

"Kerja sama."

"Apa?"

"Gunakan saja alasan kerja sama sebagai alibi untuk mengorelasikan semua ini. Yakinkan pada rakyat bahwa rencana persuntingan ini adalah bentuk penyatuan antar dua kerajaan saja. Tak ada yang lain." Mahapatih Garp melontarkan usul. Sebuah usul sederhana yang sebenarnya sudah terpatri di otak Dragon. Tapi ada satu dilema yang masih belum ada jalan keluarnya.

"Alasan itu memang sangatlah logis, Ayah. Tapi yang kubingungkan di sini adalah, bagaimana menyiapkan alibi untuk pernikahan itu sendiri. Ayah 'kan tahu bahwa kita akan menikahkan dua orang dengan _gender _yang sama. Hal ini akan menjadi sebuah skandal besar di mata rakyat bahkan negeri tetangga sekalipun. Sejatinya, pernikahan dilangsungkan dengan prioritas untuk menjaga silsilah keturunan kerajaan. Jika Luffy menikah dengan Prabu Ace, ia tak akan bisa mendapatkan keturunan." Penjelasan logis Dragon membuat ayahnya terdiam untuk sesaat, berpikir. Benar juga. Pernikahan sesama jenis akan menjadi sebuah skandal yang sangat tabu dalam kerajaan. Hal ini sungguh tidaklah normal. Garp pun kembali mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Hmm... aku semakin tak paham saja dengan jalan pemikiran Prabu Ace itu. Mengapa Prabu Ace bisa tertarik dengan putra mahkota? Apa ia tak memikirkan silsilah keturunannya? Bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan tahta kerajaannya sendiri jika ia tak memiliki keturunan, hah? Raja macam apa dia itu! Ceroboh sekali."

"Mungkin... Prabu Ace bisa mendapatkan keturunan dari para selirnya, Mahapati Garp."

"Gusti Kanjeng Ratu Hancock?"

Segenap atensi kini terarah pada sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan tinggi yang begitu semampai. Wanita itu terlihat berjalan memasuki singasana Dragon. Segenap petinggi kerajaan mulai menundukkan diri memberi hormat. Gusti Kanjeng Ratu Hancock, yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan permaisuri dari kerajaan _East Blue _itu sendiri. Ia adalah istri dari Gusti Prabu Dragon.

"Aku yakin Prabu Ace bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan keturunan dari '_garwa ampeyan'_ yang ia miliki," sang ratu _East Blue_ itu mulai terduduk di sela-sela kursi sang patih dan raja. Air mukanya yang ayu memaparkan aura yang begitu bijaksana. Mahapatih Garp tampak melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa ia tidak menjadikan pangeran Luffy sebagai selirnya saja? Ia mengguratkan sebuah permintaan untuk mempersunting pangeran Luffy dan menjadikannya sebagai permaisuri utama kerajaan _South Blue_. Bukankah itu merupakan hal yang sangat riskan? Akan lebih aman baginya untuk memiliki _'garwa padmi' _seorang wanita. Dengan begitu, ia akan selamat dari opini miring masyarakat."

"Tapi sepertinya, Prabu Ace mempersunting Luffy bukan untuk sekedar menjadi pelampiasan hasratnya saja, Mahapatih Garp. Ia berani mengambil konsekuensi sebesar ini pasti ada maksudnya. Ada motif lain yang ia pendam dibalik semua ini." Hancock mencoba berasionalisasi. Dan Garp pun semakin kehilangan arah.

"Motif lain?"

"Benar. Mungkin ia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu dan sesuatu itu hanya bisa didapatkan dengan menikahi putra mahkota kerajaan kita. Sesuatu itu..." Hancock bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Mencoba membangun beberapa bulir spekulasi logis. Salah seorang majelis tampak angkat bicara.

"Ah... mungkin saja, Gusti Prabu Ace benar-benar ingin mempersatukan kerajaannya dengan kerajaan kita, Yang Mulia. Itu sebabnya beliau berani mempersunting putra mahkota-"

"Jika ia memang ingin mempersatukan kerajaan, kenapa ia tidak mempersunting saja putri-putriku?" sela Hancock tiba-tiba. "Jangan lupakan. Aku juga memiliki dua orang putri sebelum Luffy. Sekarkedhaton Robin dan juga Sekartaji Nami. Dua orang putriku yang juga tak kalah elok nan ayu rupanya. Kenapa tidak mereka saja? Kenapa yang ia pilih justru... Gusti Kanjeng Pangeran Luffy?"

Hening.

Dragon dapat merasakan bahwa ada rasa tak terima yang tersirat dalam nada ucapan Hancock. Hal itu sangatlah wajar mengingat sang putra mahkota adalah anak kesayangan mereka. Ia paham betul dengan apa yang sudah dirasakan oleh _'garwa padmi'_nya itu. Masa pelepasan sang putra untuk diberikan kepada orang lain memang merupakan masa terberat bagi mereka selaku orang tua. Namun, mereka sudah tak punya pilihan lain lagi.

"Percayalah. Bahwa Gusti Prabu Ace tak memiliki niat yang jahat."

"Apa maksudmu, Yang Mulia?" Hancock mulai skeptis dengan pernyataan suaminya. Sang raja _East Blue _itu hanya bertopang dagu dengan air muka tak terdefinisi.

"Jika ia memiliki niat yang jahat, sudah pasti ia akan mengguratkan permintaan untuk menginvasi kerajaan kita semenjak awal. Dan jika memang ia ingin melampiaskan hasrat birahinya pada Luffy, sudah pasti ia akan menjadikan Luffy sebagai '_garwa ampeyan'_ saja dan bukan sebagai '_garwa padmi'nya _seperti ini. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya 'kan?" semua terdiam sesaat untuk menalar penjelasan itu. Dragon mengarahkan atensinya pada Hancock.

"Aku sudah memperhatikan pemuda itu saat ia bertarung melawan Luffy. Dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya ia memang menyukai putra mahkota."

"A-Apa?" spekulasi itu membuat rasa terkejut menghantam segenap orang yang ada di dalam ruang rapat. Tak terkecuali dengan Mahapatih Garp dan juga beberapa majelis. Hancock seakan tersentak, syok.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Gusti Prabu Ace benar-benar menyukai pangeran Luffy-"

"Itu mungkin saja, Ratuku..." Dragon menghela napasnya. Sang raja _East Blue_ itu hanya dapat melayangkan frase retoris. Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini.

"Bukankah cinta itu... memang tak memandang apapun?"

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ritual <em>Nyantri<em> akan diadakan nanti sore! Cepat kalian siapkan sebuah tempat persinggahan yang layak untuk Raja Gusti Prabu Ace!"

"Daulat, Baginda!"

Beberapa orang kepercayaan kerajaan tampak mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Semua terlihat sibuk dengan adanya prosesi ini. Ritual _Nyantri_ adalah sebuah ritual dimana calon mempelai pria harus dititipkan kepada calon mempelai wanita dan ditempatkan di dekat lingkungan kerajaan agar upacara pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar. Dan dalam pihak ini, Luffylah yang menjadi mempelai 'wanita'-nya. Ia disunting oleh seorang Raja. Meski gendernya lelaki, tapi ia hanyalah seorang putra mahkota yang belum memiliki kekuasaan penuh seperti Ace.

Itu artinya, ia tak bisa menuntut lebih.

Faktor usianya yang masih belum terlalu matang dan juga jalan pemikirannya yang tak terlalu arif, telah membuatnya berada di pihak submisif.

"Pangeran Luffy? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Lamunan sang putra mahkota _East Blue_ lantas terpecahkan dengan hadirnya Gusti Raden Ajeng Nami yang merupakan anak kedua dari Gusti Prabu Dragon dengan Kanjeng Ratu Hancock. Gadis berambut oranye itu adalah seorang kakak yang memiliki anugerah berparas ayu. Terkadang, Luffy sungguh bingung, kenapa Prabu Ace tidak memilih kakak-kakaknya saja untuk dipersunting sebagai istri? Kenapa harus dia yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki? Tidakkah hal itu sangat tabu dalam lingkungan kerajaan?

"Sekartaji Nami..."

"Seharusnya, saat ini kau sudah berada di dalam _Kagungan Dalem Bangsal Sekar Kedhatonan_, Pangeran Luffy. Ritual _Nyantri _akan dimulai dengan datangnya calon suamimu. Kalian harus dipisahkan dahulu di tempat yang berbeda sampai pernikahan dilangsungkan." Luffy hanya tertunduk mendengar itu. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat.

"Andai saja aku bisa menang melawannya waktu itu. Pasti kerajaan _East Blue_ bisa mempertahankan kejayaannya tanpa reputasi kalah sama sekali! Aku sudah mengecewakan semuanya! Ini menyebalkan!" Rasa kesal merajai penalaran. Luffy tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu untuk menghapus kesalahannya. Pandangan Nami melembut menatap sang adik.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, Pangeran Luffy. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk _East Blue_. Tak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Semua juga memiliki garis keterbatasannya sendiri-sendiri." Sejatinya tak hanya hal itu saja yang disesalkan Luffy. Ada hal lain yang menjadi dilematisnya saat ini. Lantas, berbaliklah sang putra mahkota itu membelakangi kakaknya. Disentuhnya hamparan dinding singgasana istana tempatnya bernaung sekarang.

"Jika aku menikah nanti, apakah aku tak akan bisa menggantikan ayah untuk memimpin kerajaan ini, Sekartaji Nami?"

Yang ditanya terdiam untuk sesaat. Mencoba menyelami pertanyaan Luffy baik-baik. Adiknya berkata seperti itu karena memang semenjak kecil, pemuda itu sudah memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi raja. Ia ingin menjadi penerus kerajaan _East Blue_ dan menggantikan Dragon kelak. Untuk itulah Luffy selalu berlatih agar ia dapat mempertahankan kejayaan _East Blue_. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang terkuat. Dan kekalahan ini pasti membuatnya begitu terguncang.

"Kau tetap akan menjadi penerus kerajaan _East Blue_, Luffy. Meski kau sudah dipersunting oleh raja _South Blue_, tapi tetap saja ini adalah kerajaanmu. Masa pemerintahan ayah akan segera berakhir. Penobatan raja akan tetap dilakukan saat kau sudah menginjak usia yang cukup matang."

"Be-Benarkah? Aku masih bisa menjadi raja?" air muka Luffy berubah drastis. Pemuda itu tampak begitu antusias di saat pertanyaannya dibalaskan dengan anggukkan Nami.

"Itu benar."

"Kalau begitu... aku akan memiliki dua kerajaan? Satu di _South Blue_ dengan Prabu Ace dan satu lagi di _East Blue_..." putra mahkota yang lugu itu bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Mencoba membayangkan masa depannya. Hal itu membuat gema tawa tergurat dari mulut Nami.

"Ahahaha... dasar bodoh. Jika kau sudah dinobatkan sebagai raja, kau bisa menyatukan dua kerajaan ini dengan suamimu, Luffy. Jadi, kau tak perlu bingung lagi. Kalian bisa bertahta dan memimpin kerajaan berdua." Kedua obsidian Luffy membelalak lebar dengan pengetahuan baru itu.

"Oh! Jadi begitu ya? Aku dan Prabu Ace bisa memimpin kerajaan bersama-sama?"

"Itu benar. Aku yakin, jika kalian berdua yang memimpin, maka dua kerajaan yang besar ini tak akan semudah itu bisa diinvasi oleh kerajaan lain. Kerajaan kalian akan menjadi sebuah kerajaan terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Sang pelita _East Blue_ dan juga Tinju Api _South Blue_. Sungguh sebuah kombinasi yang sangat tangguh." Ya, benar. Teori yang diguratkan Nami kemungkinan besar bisa saja terjadi. Itu jika Gusti Prabu Ace memang benar-benar tulus dengan niatnya mempersunting Luffy. Gadis itu hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk adiknya.

Semoga saja raja _South Blue_ itu tak menyimpan konspirasi busuk dibalik semua ini.

"Se-Sepertinya... hal itu keren sekali! Shishishishi!" Masih terbuai dengan gambaran masa depan yang cerah, simpulan senyum antusias lantas terukir di bibir Luffy. Paras pemuda itu terlihat berseri-seri. Sepertinya, menikah dengan raja _South Blue_ itu tak sepenuhnya hal yang buruk. Ia bisa memimpin kerajaan yang lebih besar lagi jika bersanding dengan Ace, satu-satunya pria yang sanggup menaklukkannya. Meski begitu, serpih keraguan belum sepenuhnya hilang dari endapan benaknya. Ia masih belum tahu dengan watak asli calon suaminya.

'Bagaimana jika Gusti Prabu Ace adalah orang yang jahat? Atau mungkin... dia galak seperti kakek Garp?' Luffy hanya dapat berekspektasi tanpa dasar yang pasti. Jika terjadi pertikaian dalam rumah tangga mereka, ia tak akan semudah itu bisa menaklukkan Ace. Pria itu begitu kuat. Yang bisa lakukan saat ini, hanyalah... berharap.

"Tuan Gusti Prabu Ace telah tiba!"

"A-Apa?"

Pernyataan dari seorang hulubalang lantas membuat kaget orang-orang yang ada di dalam singgasana istana. Di beranda depan, telah tampak orang-orang dari kerajaan _South Blue_ yang sudah berdiri menanti kehadiran sang raja _East Blue_. Dan Gusti Prabu Ace pun sudah hadir pula di sana. Dari balik dinding, Luffy dan Nami hanya terkesima menatap panorama besar itu.

"Calon suamimu sudah hadir, Pangeran Luffy," jelas Nami singkat. Sang adik hanya terdiam sembari terus memerhatikan sosok Ace dari kejauhan. Pria itu terlihat begitu gagah dengan busana kerajaannya. Sungguh berbeda saat awal kali mereka bertarung satu sama lain. Dan entah mengapa, debaran jantung Luffy semakin berpacu dengan cepatnya.

_'Kenapa... aku jadi berdebar-debar begini?'_

"Tak kusangka jika dilihat lagi, Prabu Ace ternyata tampan juga. Tidak. Ia bahkan tampan sekali."

"Kakak?"

Sumber suara baru itu mengagetkan Nami dan juga Luffy. Di hadapan mereka telah hadir seorang gadis berkulit tan yang juga memiliki paras ayu. Gadis itu adalah kakak tertua mereka sendiri. Gusti Kanjeng Ratu Robin.

"Gusti Prabu Ace terlihat bersahaja. Ia sangat cocok bersanding dengan Pangeran Luffy. Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu padanya. Karena kita masih belum tahu bagaimana tabiatnya nanti." Begitu bijaksana. Ya. Memang itulah ciri khas Robin. Putri tertua Dragon itu hanya dapat menepuk pundak Luffy dengan lembut. Ia percaya bahwa adiknya itu pasti bisa menggapai masa depan yang sangat cerah.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Pangeran Luffy. Ayah sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan calon suamimu. Saat kau sudah resmi menikah dengan Gusti Prabu Ace nanti, maka hulubalang kerajaan dan beberapa orang kepercayaan ayah akan diikutsertakan ke dalam singgasana _South Blue_ untuk mengawasimu. Keselamatan dan keamananmu akan terjamin. Bahkan, yang mengajukan adanya pengawasan dari orang dalam justru adalah Prabu Ace sendiri."

"A-Apa? Pengajuan orang dalam itu dari Prabu Ace sendiri? Apa itu benar, Sekarkedhaton Robin?" Nami terkejut, tak percaya. Robin hanya mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Itu benar, Sekartaji Nami. Gusti Prabu Ace ingin menunjukkan itikad baiknya."

Luffy membisu dengan hal itu. Jika memang yang dikatakan kakaknya benar, maka ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir saat ini. Sekali ada kesalahan, maka orang kepercayaan ayahnya akan segera bertindak tegas. Dan itu artinya, perang antar kedua kerajaan pun tak akan segan untuk dilakukan jika memang Luffy mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk. Kerajaan _East Blue_ tak akan pernah membiarkan putra mahkotanya ditindas secara semena-mena. Tak akan pernah.

"Prabu Ace! Senang bisa melihat Anda lagi di sini."

"Demikian halnya denganku, Tuan Gusti Prabu Dragon."

Atensi dari ketiga anak raja Dragon lantas terarah kembali pada beranda depan istana. Ayah mereka sudah terlihat menyambut kedatangan Ace dengan penuh rasa hormat. Bahkan Kanjeng Ratu Hancock juga terlihat berdiri di samping Dragon, turut serta menyambut calon menantunya itu. Memutuskan untuk ingin tahu lebih jauh lagi, Luffy melangkahkan kedua kakinya sedikit demi sedikit untuk maju ke depan.

"Hulubalang! Apa _Kagungan Dalem Gedhong Sri Katon _kini sudah siap untuk disinggahi Prabu Ace?"

"Sudah, Baginda Raja! Prabu Ace bisa menempatinya kapan saja."

"Baguslah," Dragon menganggukkan kepalanya untuk sesaat. Lantas, kembali ditatapnya sosok Ace yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Mari kuantarkan kau ke sana, Prabu Ace."

"Terima kasih banyak, Prabu Dragon."

Diiringi para pengawal dari kerajaan mereka masing-masing, pada akhirnya kedua raja itu lantas melangkahkan kaki menuju ke tempat persinggahan Ace selama ritual _Nyantri _berlangsung. Sang mempelai pria harus berada di dalam _Kagungan Dalem Gedhong Sri Katon_. Ia tak diperbolehkan untuk berkumpul dengan calon istrinya.

Dan di sela masa itu...

Luffy mulai terhenyak di saat sang raja _South Blue_ telah menoleh ke arahnya dari kejauhan. Kedua obsidian mereka bertemu dalam diam. Dan pria bergelar tinju api itu lantas tersenyum lembut padanya. Cukup mampu untuk membuat penalaran Luffy tersentak dengan gejolak perasaan tak terdefinisi.

_'Prabu Ace...'_

Debaran jantung itu tak dapat dinafikkan lagi eksistensinya. Terus menderu dan berpacu cepat tanpa alasan yang pasti. Jemari milik Luffy lantas memanjat hamparan dadanya sendiri, menyentuhnya. Meresapi baik-baik tentang sensasi apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Putra mahkota _East Blue_ itu sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan sendiri. Ia tak mengerti...

'Sebenarnya... apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yup! Masih dengan lanjutan ficlet yang kemarin. Nih setting beneran asyik banget buat didalemin lebih jauh lagi. Dan saya juga gak nyangka bakalan masangin Dragon ama Hancock di sini! Pair crack yang sangat mencengangkan! #Plaks xD Untuk beberapa istilahnya biar saya jelaskan:

Garwa ampeyan: Sebutan untuk selir raja

Garwa padmi: Sebutan untuk permaisuri/Ratu

Sekartaji: Sebutan untuk anak perempuan raja yang kedua

Sekarkedathon: Sebutan untuk anak perempuan raja yang pertama

Nyantri: Sebuah ritual dimana calon mempelai pria dititipkan di lingkungan kerajaan calon mempelai wanita. Fungsinya biar gak terlalu merepotkan pihak mempelai wanita saat pernikahan berlangsung. Biasanya yang pria ditempatkan di Kagungan Dalem Gedhong Sri Katon. Sedangkan yang wanita ditempatkan di Kagungan Dalem Bangsal Sekar Kedhatonan bersama para selir raja dan juga permaisuri. Nih dua tempat juga masuk di wilayah kerajaan. Ya, setidaknya itulah beberapa referensi yang saya tahu. =)

**Balasan Review:**

**Aoi LawLight:** Ahahahaha~ Iya, kayaknya mereka pake blangkon! xD Tapi blangkonnya beda kok. Aku lupa sebuatannya apa! DX #Headbangs! Thanks reviewnya, Ao! xD

**Kim D. Meiko: **Wah, ada yang nyumbang tarian nih! xD Boleh2! Dipersilahkeun~

Ace: Gue setuju beraaaat! XDDD

**moist fla: **Ini udah ada part duanya~ xD

**Micon: **Awkwkwkwkwk~ Nama2nya aja emang udah bikin genre jadi berasa humor~ xD

**MughiwaraVia: **Hahaha! Ace emang begono. Kebiasaan ngeklaim orang imut xD #Plaks

**ag-stalker: **Iya. klo kerajaan kayak negeri dongeng udah sering. Jadinya bosen. So? Pake terobosan baru ala yogyakarta aja~ xD Thanks ya reviewnya!

**Domi: **Samaaaa, Doooom! Aku juga demen ama settingnya! xD Klo didalemin ternyata asyik. Di sini udah kukentalin lagi settingnya. Sorry klo ternyata malah FAIL! #Orz #PundungDiPojokan. Thanks reviewnya~

**Pearl Victory: **Wkwkwkwkwk~ Ini udah ada kelanjutannya, hon~ thanks reviewnya ya! xD

**manusia semelekete: **Ohohohoho~ Ini udah kulanjutin~ Thanks reviewnya! =D

**Airan-Chan: **Wahahaha! Shanks jadi senopati? Bisa aja kok~ Dia emang wajah-wajah senopati sih! xD #Ngawur. Thanks ya reviewnya!

**Akai no Tsubasa: **Ahahaha! Klo nama kerajaannya begitu ntar beneran genrenya langsung humor donk. Udah ngaco makin max aja ngaconya! xD #Ngakak! Thanks reviewnya, Zura!

**Sora Tsubameki: **Wkwkwkwk~ Yo'i kak! Endingnya Luffy kembali pada fitrahnya buat jadi uke! #Plaks! Makasih buat reviewnya kak! :D

**ChiChi Rachel Gracheila Uchiha: **Kutai? Yang Kutai di sini adalah sistemnya aja. Klo adatnya tetep pake Yogya. Thanks ya reviewnya! ^^

_Wokeh, and at last, don't forget to __**REVIEW**__! again. Arigato~ _^o^


	9. Twitter

**~ AceLu Ficlet #9**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Twitter © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rated: T**

**Word-count: 2026**

**Warning: AU (Saya ambil setting Undercover Rockstar, tenang aja, nih cerita lepas dari fic aslinya kok. Jadi, gak perlu baca UR untuk ngertiin nih ficlet) Hint of Shounen Ai, Gajeness, Lebayness, OOCness for humor purpose~ Dan situs Twitter bukan punyaku!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Ternyata <em>Trending Topics Worldwide <em>di situs _Twitter_ tak terlepas dari kegalauan para warga _Twitter-_nya itu sendiri...

* * *

><p>"APAAA! <em>BLACK SPADE<em> TURUN PERINGKAT DALAM DAFTAR _TRENDING TOPICS_? BAGAIMANA BISA, HAH!"

"Sabarlah, Ace. Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu..."

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa syoknya seorang Gol D. Ace saat ini. Vokalis dari _band gothic rock Black Spade _itu seakan kebakaran jenggot. Kebakaran jenggot? Ya, itu benar. Karena bagaimana tidak? Popularitas _band_-nya yang mendunia dalam jagad keartisan itu kini telah kalah pamor setelah berminggu-minggu menjadi TT peringkat satu dalam situs _Twitter_. Hal ini sungguh mencengangkan. Karena kemungkinan besar, jika _Black Spade_ kalah pamor, maka dunia akan kiamat.

Dan sekarang, yang terjadi justru kontradiksi.

Sejatinya...

Ada gerangan apa yang membuat mata dunia beralih dari _Black Spade_?

"I-Ini gila! Aku tak percaya ini! Bagaimana bisa _band_ kita turun peringkat dalam TT seperti ini? _Black Spade _memiliki _fanbase_ terbesar di dunia! Dan sekarang... ada hal lain yang bisa mengalahkan popularitas kita?" raut frustasi tergambar jelas di paras Ace. Sang musisi itu hanya dapat mengacak helai rambut ravennya dengan bringas. Sabo mendesah pasrah menatap itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ace. Yang menjadi TT nomor satu kali ini sungguh membingungkan banyak orang."

"Apa? Membingungkan banyak orang? Apa maksudmu?" rasa penasaran terpatri bersamaan dengan raut heran yang ditampakkan Ace. Marco sang _lead_ gitaris lantas menunjukkan laptopnya di hadapan para personil yang lain.

"Tidak hanya kami, bahkan seluruh orang di dunia pun tak paham, sebenarnya hal apa yang sudah menyabet gelar sebagai TT nomor satu di _Twitter _saat ini. Kalimatnya juga terdengar aneh. Aku tak kenal dengan bahasanya." Pemuda dengan _style_ rambut nanas itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dan karena dinding kesabaran yang semakin menipis, Ace lekas mengambil alih laptop kawannya itu.

"Sini! Biarkan aku yang _login_ ke dalam akunku! Aku harus mengeceknya sendiri!" Tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut, sang _Rockstar_ ternama itu lantas mengetikkan _username_ dan juga _password_ miliknya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Ace untuk mendapati situasi _Timeline_ miliknya yang kini sudah dalam keadaan heboh.

**(at)KiddGagahPerkasa: **ANJRIT! SIAPA ITU YANG JADI TT NOMOR 1? KAPAN GUE BISA JADI NOMOR 1 DAMMIT! AARRGHH!

**(at)ShuraiyaCool: **RT** (at)KiddGagahPerkasa: **ANJRIT! SIAPA ITU YANG JADI TT NOMOR 1? KAPAN GUE BISA JADI NOMOR 1 DAMMIT! AARRGHH!

**(at)LadyIvankovGaga: **Sabar ya, Kidd-Boy~ Kamu tetep nomor satu di hati Eike! RT** (at)KiddGagahPerkasa: **ANJRIT! SIAPA ITU YANG JADI TT NOMOR 1? KAPAN GUE BISA JADI NOMOR 1 DAMMIT! AARRGHH!

**(at)Shanks_BS: **Aku gak nyangka _Black Spade_ bisa kalah ._."

**(at)PapiEdwardCullen: **Ini benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya. RT **(at)Shanks_BS: **Aku gak nyangka _Black Spade_ bisa kalah ._."

**(at)Shanks_BS: (at)PapiEdwardCullen **Fanbase Black Spade merasa sangat syok dan terpukul dengan kekalahan #TT ini, Pi.

**(at)PapiEdwardCullen: (at)Shanks_BS **Sepertinya kejayaan juga ada masanya untuk runtuh.

**(at)ShuraiyaCool: **DEMI APAPUN! RETWEET! BIJAK BANGET SEH, PAPI! **(at)PapiEdwardCullen: (at)Shanks_BS **Sepertinya kejayaan juga ada masanya untuk runtuh.

**(at)AkainuMcD: **RT** (at)PapiEdwardCullen: (at)Shanks_BS **Sepertinya kejayaan juga ada masanya untuk runtuh.

**(at)KizarUnomesowel: **ERTEEEEE** (at)PapiEdwardCullen: (at)Shanks_BS **Sepertinya kejayaan juga ada masanya untuk runtuh.

**(at)Sengokuong: **RW** (at)KizarUnomesowel: **ERTEEEEE** (at)PapiEdwardCullen: (at)Shanks_BS **Sepertinya kejayaan juga ada masanya untuk runtuh.

**(at)M_Garp: **KELURAHAAAAN! **(at)Sengokuong: **RW** (at)KizarUnomesowel: **ERTEEEEE** (at)PapiEdwardCullen: (at)Shanks_BS **Sepertinya kejayaan juga ada masanya untuk runtuh.

**(at)NamiLoveMoney: **KENAPA BLACK SPADE BISA KALAAAH? T_T

**(at)SanjiDeMan: **Yang tabah Nami-swaaan~ RT **(at)NamiLoveMoney: **KENAPA BLACK SPADE BISA KALAAAH? T_T

**(at)Robin: **Sebenarnya yang jadi #TT nomor satu itu siapa ya?

**(at)Marimo: **Film box office terbaru mungkin? RT **(at)Robin: **Sebenarnya yang jadi #TT nomor satu itu siapa ya?

**(at)LawBreakdancer: **Hahaha! Gue rela nama gue ada di TT peringkat 3 asalkan **(at)Gol_D_Ace **TURUN KE PERINGKAT 2! AHAHAHAHA!

"Anjrit..." Ace hanya dapat menggeram saat melihat twit terakhir dari Law. Kedua tangan telah ia kepalkan dengan eratnya dan protes pun terlontar dari mulutnya. "Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi TT nomor satu saat ini, hah! Kenapa semua ini bisa menjadi sebuah kehebohan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak lihat sendiri saja, Ace?" Sabo menimpali dengan santai. Sang _Bassist_ itu lantas mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada daftar_ Trending Topics _yang tertera di samping beranda _Twitter. _"Inilah sumber kegemparan itu. Sang TT nomor satu..."

"A-Apa ini?" dahi Ace berkerut serius saat menatap _teks _yang menjadi_ Trending Topics _nomor satu saat ini. Dipandangnya Sabo dan juga Marco dengan tatapan heran. Dan kedua kawannya itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Kami juga tidak tahu TT apa ini..."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"HUWAAAAA! KENAPA <em>BLACK SPADE<em> BISA TURUN PERINGKAT DARI _TRENDING TOPICS_? A-AKU TAK TERIMA INI!"

"SAMA, VIVI! AKU JUGA TIDAK TERIMA!"

Di saat yang sama, suasana heboh yang terjadi di dalam kelas jurusan ilmu kelautan, sungguh membuat Luffy bertanya-tanya. Dari semenjak pagi tadi hingga hampir menjelang sore, beberapa kawannya -terutama para fans _Black Spade_-, terlihat begitu gempar dan sangat sedih. Mereka begitu galau dan semakin labil. Tak jarang pula beberapa ada yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Hari ini sungguh terlalu termehek-mehek.

Mahasiswa lugu itu benar-benar tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tak mau tahu lagi! Pokoknya kita harus mengerahkan kekuatan kita agar _Black Spade _menjadi TT nomor satu lagi! Kita harus mengerahkan segenap kekuatan _fanbase Black Spade_!"

"SETUJU! _BLACK SPADE_ HARUS MENJADI YANG NOMOR SATUUUU!"

"Itu benar! Aku tak terima jika TT tak jelas ini yang menjadi nomor satu! Yang benar saja! Masa _Black Spade_ kalah dari hal ini, _sih_?"

"Hah! Ini benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan, Teman-teman! Nanti malam, kita harus melaksanakan acara _Retweet_ berjamaah!"

"SETUJUUUU!"

_"BLACK SPADE! BLACK SPADE! GO BLACK SPADE GO BLACK SPADE GOOOO!"_

Nami terlihat berorasi di depan podium untuk memimpin barisan para _fans_ _Black Spade_. Segenap mahasiswa netral lainnya hanya dapat ber-_sweatdrop_ melihat itu. Zoro menghela napasnya dengan pasrah.

"Aku heran kenapa mereka bisa seheboh itu. Menurutku, yang menarik justru pada TT-nya. Bukan pada turunnya peringkat _Black Spade_."

"Ne? Turunnya peringkat _Black Spade_? Apa maksudmu, Zoro?" Bingung, Luffy melayangkan pedang tanya. Zoro lantas menyodorkan ponselnya di hadapan pemuda bermata obsidian itu. Luffy masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tak paham.

"Sebaiknya sekarang ini kau hibur Ace, Luffy. Kekasihmu itu pasti sedang terlanda syok saat ini."

"Eh? Syok? Kenapa?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya sembari bertopang dagu. Yang ditanya hanya dapat bersandar di hamparan kursinya.

"_Black Spade_ turun peringkat dari _Trending Topics_. Ada orang lain yang mengalahkan popularitas kekasihmu. Itulah sebabnya, kenapa semua orang mendadak heboh saat ini. Segeralah _login_. Kau memiliki akun 'kan?"

"Uhh... iya. Aku memiliki akun di situs itu. Tapi aku tak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya."

"Biar kubantu." Dengan sabar, Zoro lekas membantu kawannya itu untuk _login_. Setelah memasukkan _username_ akun Luffy dan juga _password_-nya, kedua pemuda itu lantas mengarahkan atensi mereka pada _Timeline_ Luffy yang sudah terlihat begitu ramai. Seperti yang sudah mereka ekspektasikan. Bahkan Ace pun telah mengirimkan _mention_ pada akun _Twitter_ Luffy.

**(at)Gol_D_Ace: (at)PirateKing** Hei...

Luffy mengernyutkan dahi melihat itu. Kembali ditatapnya Zoro dengan pandangan bingung. "Bagaimana aku membalas ini?"

"Katakan twit yang ingin kau sampaikan. Aku akan membantumu untuk mengetikkannya," jelas Zoro singkat. Dan Luffy pun lantas mengangguk dan menyampaikan pesannya.

**(at)PirateKing: (at)Gol_D_Ace **Hei, Ace! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hari ini banyak yang membicarakan bandmu di kelasku.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Luffy untuk mendapatkan balasan _mention_ lagi.

**(at)Gol_D_Ace: (at)PirateKing **Pasti heboh soal TT itu ya? Hal itu tak usah kau pikirkan, Luffy. Ini sudah biasa terjadi padaku.

**(at)PirateKing: (at)Gol_D_Ace **Tapi Ace, **(at)Marimo **bilang padaku bahwa kau pasti syok saat ini. Aku harap, aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik

**(at)Gol_D_Ace: (at)PirateKing **#Grins. Tidak apa-apa. Dengan melihatmu, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. :D

Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat twit itu. Ia semakin tak sabar untuk segera kembali ke _Apartemen Beauty Dadan_ dan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Semakin lama, ia semakin bergantung pada eksistensi sang kekasih. Bertemu dan bersama lagi merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua.

Tapi sebelum itu, Luffy menginginkan sedikit pencerahan dari semua masalah ini.

**(at)PirateKing: (at)Gol_D_Ace **Tapi Ace, aku jadi ingin tahu. Sebenarnya siapa yang sudah mengalahkanmu dalam TT? Aku masih belum tahu siapa yang menjadi TT nomor satu saat ini.

**(at)Gol_D_Ace: (at)PirateKing **Ah, untuk siapa yang menjadi TT nomor satu itu, kau bisa melihatnya di daftar Trending Topics. Aku juga bingung sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi TT itu.

Dan dengan itu, Luffy pun terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Sebelum ia melihat daftar _Trending Topics_, daftar _Timeline_-nya yang begitu ramai itu kembali menarik atensinya untuk dipandang. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Ace memang benar. Banyak orang yang kebingungan soal TT nomor satu tersebut.

**(at)HancockHime: **Sial! Dengan begini, aku pun turun di peringkat empat! Kenapa bukan aku yang nomor satu? KENAPA?

**(at)HancockLoverz: **KYAAAA! HANCOCK-HIME NGE-TWEET! ERTEEEEEE! ERTEEEEE! **(at)HancockHime: **Sial! Dengan begini, aku pun turun di peringkat empat! Kenapa bukan aku yang nomor satu? KENAPA?

**(at)UsoppKeren: **Hoi! Ada yang bisa menjelaskan, sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi #TT nomor satu itu? Aku masih belum paham!

**(at)Frankyenstein: **Sama! Aku juga masih gak ngerti maksudnya apaan! RT **(at)UsoppKeren: **Hoi! Ada yang bisa menjelaskan, sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi #TT nomor satu itu? Aku masih belum paham!

**(at)BuggyBadoet: **TTnya penghinaan! Harusnya bukan dia yang jadi TT tapi stasiun TV yang bloon itu yang mustinya jadi TT! Stasiun TV gebleks!

**(at)Sabo_BlackSpade: **Stasiun TV? RT **(at)BuggyBadoet: **TTnya penghinaan! Harusnya bukan dia yang jadi TT tapi stasiun TV yang bloon itu yang mustinya jadi TT! Stasiun TV gebleks!

**(at)Marcopolo: **Aku udah dapet pencerahan! Kayaknya tuh orang yang jadi TT berasal dari negara di bagian Asia deh kayaknya. Gak tahu juga.

**(at)Sabo_BlackSpade: (at)Marcopolo **Asia? Yang bener?

**(at)Marcopolo: (at)Sabo_BlackSpade **Iya. Kabarnya gara-gara kesalahan salah satu TV swasta.

**(at)Gol_D_Ace: **Anjrit! Kenapa mereka demen banget bikin TT gak penting, hah? RT** (at)Marcopolo: (at)Sabo_BlackSpade **Iya. Kabarnya gara-gara kesalahan salah satu TV swasta.

**(at)Marcopolo: **Gue juga gak ngerti, Ace. RT **(at)Gol_D_Ace: **Anjrit! Kenapa mereka demen banget bikin TT gak penting, hah?

**(at)Doflamingo: **Hahaha! TTnya bikin ngakak! Parah deh tuh stasiun TV!

**(at)SmokerDjiSamSoe: **RT **(at)Doflamingo: **Hahaha! TTnya bikin ngakak! Parah deh tuh stasiun TV!

**(at)Buaya: **Kayaknya itu disengaja deh. Huruf P sama B kan jauh?RT** (at)Doflamingo: **Hahaha! TTnya bikin ngakak! Parah deh tuh stasiun TV!

**(at)Doflamingo: **Tuh stasiun TV udah sering buat kesalahan. Jadi... Gak kaget juga, Pak Croco -_-; RT **(at)Buaya: **Kayaknya itu disengaja deh. Huruf P sama B kan jauh?

**(at)ExtraJozu: **GAAAAHHH! PERSETAAAN! GUE KAGAK NGERTI TUH TT APAAN! UDAHLAH! BERHENTI NGOMONGIN TUH TT DONK! BASI TAHU, GAK?

**(at)VistaBOY: **ERTEEEE KECAMATAAAAN! **(at)ExtraJozu: **GAAAAHHH! PERSETAAAN! GUE KAGAK NGERTI TUH TT APAAN! UDAHLAH! BERHENTI NGOMONGIN TUH TT DONK! BASI TAHU, GAK?

**(at)Oarsekseh: **OOOAARRGGGHHH! #NunjukTTnomor1

**(at)KiddGagahPerkasa: **GUE PENGEN JADI NOMOR SATUUUUUUU!

**(at)LawBreakdancer: **BASI TUH TT! GANTI DONK! GANTIIIIII!

"Gaaahhh! Sudah cukup! Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi TT nomor satu, hah?" Luffy mengacak helai rambut ravennya. Twit dari segenap kawan-kawannya itu telah membuat rasa penasarannya semakin tak terbendung lagi. Dengan batas kesabaran terakhir, segera diliriknya daftar _Trending Topics_ saat ini. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia dan juga Zoro di saat menatap siapa yang menjadi TT saat ini.

Ternyata...

_Trending Topics_ nomor satu itu adalah...

...

...

"... **Astagfiruloh SBY**?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bwahahahahahaha! Ancur paraaaah! Ancur! Ancur! xD Twitter ancur parah galaunya! Itu adalah TT paling gokil yang pernah saya temuin dalam sejarah Twitter. Bahkan lebih gokil dari jamannya TT Ariel Peter*beep* dulu. TT di ficlet ini beneran kisah nyata lho. Bener-bener terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat itu saya lagi main Twitter dan tuh TT mendadak jadi TT nomor satu di TL saya. Semua orang pada heboh. Dan kenapa Bapak Presiden kita bisa nongol di TT itu karena kesalahan salah satu TV swasta yang salah ketik. Saya gak mau menjabarkan permasalahannya lebih detil. Biarlah hal ini menjadi angin lalu. :P #Plaks.

Konklusi yang bisa diambil dari ini adalah: Gak hanya di Facebook saja yang mengalami badai Galau. Bahkan Twitter pun juga demikian. Malahan, saya yakin bahwa cyber-world tak bisa lepas dari yang namanya "Galau" #Geplaks!

**Balasan Review:**

**hatakehanahungry: **Yang dibisikin Ace? Silahkan imajinasikan sendiri~ xD Arigato reviewnya~

**moist fla: **Yang Kingdom kemarin ada kelanjutannya kok. Tungguin aja ya! Arigato reviewnya~ xD

**Vii no Kitsune: **Tenang aja. Untuk yang Kingdom kemarin ada kelanjutannya kok. Untuk sekarang, saya lagi pengen nge-humor dulu~ Arigato reviewnya! ^^

**Okumura Arale: **Hahaha! Sekali-kali kita menjunjung kebudayaan sendiri gak masalah 'kan? Karena kalo temanya kerajaan biasa, orang-orang pada bosen. Jadi, jangan diliat soal Jowonya, liat aja soal nilai kebudayaannya. Ahahaha~ #Plaks. Arigato reviewnya~

**sabishii no kitsune: **Lho? Kenapa ngebayangin anak sultan beneran YAOI? O_o" #DiBogemSultanBeneran. Fuhuhuhu~ Arigato reviewnya! ^^

**Kim D. Meiko: **Hmm... untuk soal ZoSan atau ZoRob? Belum kutentuin. Bisa aja dua-duanya~ ;P #Plaks. Arigato reviewnya!

**Domi: **Tenang, Doooom~ Yang kemarin ada part 3 nya kok. Sabar aja ya nunggunya. Semoga ficlet kali ini bisa cukup menghibur~ :p #Plaks. Arigato reviewnya!

_Yosh! See you all in the next ficlet! Don't forget to __**REVIEW**__~ Jaa~_


	10. Jealousy

**~ AceLu Ficlet #10**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Jealousy © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Word-count: 4941**

**Warning: AU, Hint of Shounen Ai**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Bukankah kecemburuan itu adalah embodimen cinta terpuncak yang dimiliki oleh manusia?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Tunggu Luffy! Dengarkan aku dulu!"<em>

_"Aku tak mau dengar lagi! Semuanya sudah jelas!"_

_"Tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Luffy! Kumohon, biarkan aku menjelaskannya padamu-"_

_"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Ace!"_

_"Tapi Luffy-"_

_"Aku benci..."_

_"L-Luffy..."_

_"Aku benci padamu, Ace!"_

.

.

_Kraak!_

Suara sebuah pena yang terjatuh ke lantai, setelah sempat berguling dari gundukan kertas buku tulis, tampak tak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh Ace. Kedua mata obsidian milik pemuda itu tetap berfokus lurus ke depan dengan pandangan hampa. Nalarnya terkungkum dalam labirin retrospek yang menyakitkan. Bayang-bayang lalim akan distopia perseteruan dengan orang yang paling ia cintai telah membuat kosentrasinya pecah.

Sungguh tak disangka.

Ia yang biasanya dikenal begitu rasional, ternyata dapat kehilangan kontrol diri seperti ini. Sistem otaknya seakan gagal dalam memerintahkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya untuk berfungsi layaknya yang ia minta. Ia bahkan tak mampu menggerakkan jemarinya sendiri untuk menulis materi yang diberikan Dosen Smoker di kala itu. Hamparan telinganya terus saja menolak untuk mendengarkan sesuatu. Dan ia pun tak mampu merespon segenap stimulus yang menerpanya.

"Ace."

Tak diindahkan.

Panggilan dari Marco yang merupakan kawan baik Ace, juga tak diacuhkan sama sekali. Subyek yang ia sapa terus saja membisu tanpa sedikitpun mengarahkan atensi padanya. Ah, Marco bahkan yakin bahwa Ace tak mendengarkan suaranya. Ia paham betul dengan kemelut yang melanda kawannya itu. Tapi pemuda berambut nanas itu tak menyangka bahwa implikasinya bisa berpengaruh sampai sesignifikan ini.

"Ace?" kali ini sapaan itu datang dari mulut Sabo. Entah mengapa, pasifnya Ace saat ini sungguh sukses membuatnya semakin cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Ace merupakan ketua dari _Black Spade_, sebuah genk yang mereka bertiga dirikan sendiri. Genk mereka sangat terkenal dengan reputasi sebagai genk terkuat se-Universitas _Grand Line_. Jika sampai genk musuh tahu dengan dilema yang melanda Ace saat ini, maka akan sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk menghancurkan _Black Spade_.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Marco dan Sabo harus segera bertindak secepatnya.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah dengar? Ace baru saja putus dengan pacarnya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Oh, ya? Pacarnya? Maksudmu... junior dari kelas ilmu kelautan itu? Siapa ya namanya... uhh... ah, iya! Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Benar!"

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Monkey D. Luffy? Bukannya dia itu ketua dari genk _Mugiwara_, ya?"

"Ah, dasar kau ini ketinggalan berita. Kekasih Ace itu memang ketua dari genk _Mugiwara_! Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa dua ketua dari genk terkuat itu bisa putus satu sama lain seperti ini?"

"Entahlah. Tapi yang kudengar, mereka berselisih karena..."

"EHEM!"

Beberapa mahasiswi yang tengah bergosip di kala itu lantas membungkam mulut mereka tatkala Smoker mengguratkan peringatan dengan berdehem. Kelas kembali masuk dalam dimensi hening. Namun bisingnya opini miring itu sudah terlanjur mengendap di telinga Ace. Pemuda itu tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia tak terima dengan semua ini. Hubungannya dengan Luffy masih belum berakhir dan kenapa mereka bisa seenaknya mengumbar kesimpulan seperti itu?

"Pssst! Hei, Ace! Apa benar yang dikatakan mereka? Kau sudah putus dari brondongmu si Luffy itu, eh?" Shuraiya tampak penasaran. Pemuda itu tak sadar dengan efek ucapannya terhadap Ace. Dan pernyataan lanjutannya semakin membuat ketua genk _Black Spade_ itu menjadi panas. "Wah, jika sampai kau putus dengan brondongmu itu, aku sungguh tak keberatan untuk menjadi penggantimu. Karena pacarmu itu lumayan manis juga."

_Braakk!_

Hamparan meja telah tergebrak dengan cukup keras. Ketua genk _Black Spade_ itu lantas berbalik menatap Shuraiya dengan tatapan pembunuh. Darahnya seakan mendidih terbakar amarah.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu itu!"

"A-Apa?" nada dingin yang dilayangkan Ace membuat Shuraiya gemetar. Kedua obsidian itu terus saja menatapnya tajam bak belati yang siap menghunus pusara jantungnya. Rasa takut pun merajalela.

"Aku belum putus dengan Luffy dan awas saja jika kau berani mendekatinya. Luffy itu milikku!" Sebuah ancaman yang tak main-main. Shuraiya paham betul dengan hal itu. Akan sangat fatal akibatnya jika ia berurusan dengan pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai sang Tinju Api tersebut.

Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dihajar hingga babak belur.

"Ah, maaf, Ace. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan kau anggap serius perkataanku ini. Hehehe..."

"Cih!" Dengan raut ketus, Ace lantas menyibakkan parasnya ke samping. Ia tak bisa membiarkan opini ini berlarut-larut. Memikirkan orang lain mendekati Luffy membuat emosinya semakin meluap. Ia tak akan rela melepaskan pemuda yang sudah menjadi penopang cinta terbesarnya itu.

"Aku harus berbicara dengan Luffy."

"Ace..." Marco dan Sabo melayangkan tatapan khawatir. Sebuah keputusan telah menguap berkat pemikiran yang matang. Ketua genk mereka itu hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya dengan raut determinasi tinggi.

"Tak akan kubiarkan hubungan kami berakhir sampai di sini. Tak akan pernah kubiarkan!"

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Luffy! Kenapa kau tidak melahap makananmu dengan cepat? Tumben sekali..."<p>

"..."

"Eh? Kenapa kau malah diam saja?"

.

.

Kafetaria kampus.

Bersama Luffy dan yang lainnya.

Usopp pun tampak skeptis.

Tidaklah salah jikalau mahasiswa berhidung panjang itu menaruh rasa curiga pada kawan baiknya. Monkey D. Luffy, pemuda yang dikenal sebagai seorang _Meat-Lover _itu mendadak tak bersemangat. Seporsi daging yang sudah terhidang di atas mejanya hanya ditusuk-tusuk dengan garpu berulang kali tanpa dimakan sedikitpun. Ini sungguh aneh. Karena tak biasanya Luffy mencampakkan daging seperti ini. Bahkan bara antusias tak akan semudah itu redup pada dirinya.

Dan sekarang, yang terjadi sungguh kontradiksi.

Sejatinya, Usopp sungguh ketinggalan berita.

"Hei, Luffy? Kau kenapa?" menatap gestur kusut dan cemberut yang terbingkai jelas di paras Luffy semakin membuat rasa kurositas Usopp memuncak. Dilambaikan telapak tangannya itu tepat di hadapan paras Luffy. Tetap bergeming. Kawannya itu tak menunjukkan respon apa-apa. Nami yang terduduk di sebelah Usopp, hanya dapat menghela napasnya melihat itu.

"Sudahlah, Usopp! Biarkan Luffy seperti itu. Dia masih kesal karena insiden beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Insiden?" Usopp mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Insiden apa?"

"Ah, kau sungguh payah! Masa kau belum tahu?" menatap respon gelengan kepala dari Usopp membuat Nami menyangga dahinya dengan raut pasrah. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Luffy bertengkar dengan Ace."

"Bertengkar dengan Ace? Ma-Maksudmu... Portgas D. Ace ketua genk _Black Spade_?"

"Jika bukan Ace itu, lalu Ace yang mana lagi?" Zoro menimpali. Mahasiswa pecinta _kendo_ itu lantas melirik Luffy sembari bertanya, "mungkin saat itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja, Luffy. Aku yakin, Ace tak akan mengkhianatimu."

"Ne! Kau tidak melihatnya sendiri, Zoro! Ace benar-benar bersama orang lain waktu itu. Sungguh menyebalkaaaan! Kenapa ia bisa bersama dengan orang itu! Ace _bakaa_!" Dengan ketusnya, Luffy lantas melahap satu potong daging yang ada di piringnya. Robin hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah dari pimpinan genk mereka itu. Sudah jelas bahwa pemuda itu begitu cemburu. Dan melihatnya seperti itu sungguh merupakan panorama yang menarik.

"Bersabarlah, Kapten. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Ace-_san_ dulu waktu itu?"

"Huff! Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi! Aku benci Ace! Dan aku tak mau melihatnya lagi selamanyaaa!" Segenap anggota genk _Mugiwara _terhenyak mendengar itu. Karena sangat mustahil bagi Luffy untuk membenci Ace. Dua penyandang D itu benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka bahkan bagai sebuah perekat yang sulit untuk dilepaskan kelekatannya.

Sejenak kemudian, Nami tampak terbelalak, tak percaya. "Lu-Luffy? Kau tak mungkin serius dengan ucapanmu itu 'kan? Kau tak mungkin berpisah begitu saja dengan Ace! Dia begitu mencintaimu, Luffy!"

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Luffy bisa bertengkar dengan Ace? Memangnya ada masalah apa di antara kalian berdua? Aku masih belum paham!" Usopp menyergah secara instan. Mahasiswa berhidung panjang itu benar-benar kehilangan arah. Luffy hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi, Usopp-_san_. Karena ini sangat berat untuk kapten." Robin mencoba bijaksana. Sanji, mahasiswa yang juga termasuk dalam genk _Mugiwara_ itu hanya dapat bertopang dagu untuk sesaat.

"Ah, jika Luffy benar-benar mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ace, maka genk _Black Spade _tak akan menjadi _back up_ kita lagi. Ini sungguh sangat disayangkan. Kita seakan kehilangan hampir dari enam puluh persen kekuatan kita." Penjelasan dari putra pemilik Restoran _Baratie_ itu sangatlah masuk akal. Selama ini, jika genk _Mugiwara_ dalam bahaya, maka _Black Spade_-lah yang akan membantu mereka semua. Karena Luffy adalah kekasih dari Ace. Sudah pasti ketentuan itu berlaku bagi kedua genk tersebut.

Dan kini, hubungan antar dua kepala genk itu telah retak. Diplomasi yang sudah terbangun dengan kokohnya seakan hancur begitu saja. Zoro menghela napasnya dengan segenap realita itu.

"Berarti mulai sekarang, kita harus memperbanyak latihan kita. Kita juga tak bisa bergantung pada _Black Spade_ selamanya. Aku yakin, tanpa _back up_ dari _Black Spade_, genk kita bisa bertahan. Meski kita bukan tandingan dari golongan senior. Setidaknya dalam golongan junior, kubu kitalah yang paling kuat." Nami dan yang lainnya mengangguk affirmatif. Namun, masih ada satu keraguan yang mengganjal di hati Sanji.

"Tapi _Marimo_, jika memang Luffy sudah tak lagi menjalin hubungan dengan Ace, apakah itu artinya, genk kita akan menjadi musuh bagi... _Black Spade_?"

Hening.

Pernyataan itu membuat sebagian besar anggota _Mugiwara_ beraut serius. Sejatinya permasalahan ini tak bisa dianggap remeh begitu saja. Usopp dan Nami bahkan memaparkan raut pucat. Bermusuhan dengan genk terkuat macam _Black Spade_ sungguh merupakan mimpi terburuk. Terlalu fatal. Mereka hanyalah kumpulan junior dengan kekuatan yang tak sebanding dengan kubu yang dimiliki Ace. Kecemasan massal pun terlahir.

"Kalian tenang saja. Aku tak akan kalah dari Ace."

"Luffy..." pernyataan sang pimpinan membuat segenap anggotanya terhenyak. Luffy hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan raut serius.

"Aku memang pernah kalah dari Ace. Karena hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang lebih kuat dariku di Universitas ini. Tapi aku tak akan kalah. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya!" Luffy mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat dengan tekad baru yang terlahir di dalam diri. Nami hanya beraut sendu menatap orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

_'Luffy... apa kau benar-benar sudah tak mencintai Ace lagi?'_

Tidak.

Tidak hanya Nami yang meragukan teori itu.

Gadis berambut oranye itu lantas menatap para anggota yang lain. Usopp, Robin, Zoro dan juga Sanji telah menyiratkan keraguan yang sama. Mereka semua khawatir pada Luffy. Meski pimpinan mereka begitu persisten, tapi tetap saja ada berkas kebohongan yang tak bisa disamarkan Luffy. Pemuda itu masih mencintai Ace. Itu jelas terlihat. Karena ada kilatan sendu tak terdefinisi yang tergurat dalam pekatnya mata obsidian itu. Seberapa keras Luffy menyangkal apa yang ia rasakan...

Ia tak akan dapat memusnahkan rasa yang ia pendam pada Ace untuk selamanya.

Karena jawabannya sungguh sederhana.

Cinta yang dirasakan Luffy terlalu _dalam_ untuk ketua genk _Black Spade_ itu.

Kini, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantu ketua mereka. Hanya berharap. Ya. Hanya berharaplah yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Semua hanya dapat mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Luffy. Mereka hanya berharap bahwa ketua mereka...

Dapat menggapai apa yang diinginkan oleh hatinya... sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maaf, aku ingin tanya, hari ini kelas ilmu kelautan angkatan junior ada agenda apa?"<p>

"Uhh... hari ini hanya pengumpulan tugas saja, _Senpai_."

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih ya."

"Sama-sama."

Salah seorang mahasiswa junior tampak berlalu dengan tenang tatkala ia sudah memberikan jawaban yang diminta Sabo. Anggota genk _Black Spade_ itu lantas menoleh ke arah dua kawannya yang sudah bersandar di hamparan dinding menantikan info. Marco mengangguk paham. Ace hanya menghela napas pelan sembari melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut serius.

"Jika hari ini hanya pengumpulan tugas saja, itu artinya, Luffy pasti pulang belakangan 'kan? Aku bisa memanfaatkan hal itu untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya." Ketua _Black Spade _itu menyusun rencana. Sebuah rencana dimana kedua rekannya pasti akan membantunya. Ace tak perlu memberi komando lagi. Karena para anggotanya sudah paham harus melakukan apa.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera bergegas menuju ke kelas Luffy," usul Sabo. Kedua rekannya mengangguk affirmatif.

"Baiklah."

"Hei, Law! Apa kau benar-benar berencana untuk merekrut Luffy dari genk _Mugiwara_ itu ke dalam genk kita, hah? Kau 'kan tahu jika itu merupakan hal yang mustahil! Ia tak akan mungkin meninggalkan genknya sendiri."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku memiliki rencana lain."

"Rencana lain? Rencana apa itu?"

Di saat Marco dan Sabo melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan menuju koridor kampus, Ace justru melakukan hal yang kontradiksi dengan cara menghentikan langkahnya. Atensi dari pemuda itu lantas menyorot ke arah sumber konversasi yang tak sengaja ia dengarkan. Lebih tepatnya dari arah timur. Telah tampak beberapa mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran yang sedang berbincang dengan entengnya. Subyek yang mereka perbincangkan sungguh sukses membuat Ace bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Monkey D. Luffy... kita tantang saja genknya untuk bertarung melawan genk kita. Yang kudengar, ia sudah putus dari Portgas D. Ace, ketua genk _Black Spade_. Dengan begitu, mereka tak akan lagi menjadi _back up_ dari genk _Mugiwara_. Tanpa Ace, kita bisa menaklukkan Luffy dengan mudah."

Seringai determinasi terpapar jelas di raut Trafalgar Law, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran angkatan senior yang menjadi ketua dari genk _Death Heart_. Pemuda itu merupakan rival terberat Ace. Dan mengetahui bahwa Luffylah yang menjadi target incaran Law berikutnya seakan membuat darah pimpinan _Black Spade_ itu menjadi mendidih.

"Mengalahkan Monkey D. Luffy dan genknya. Kenapa cara ini bisa terpikirkan olehmu?" Sachi menautkan kedua alisnya, skeptis. Pimpinan genknya hanya menyilakan kedua tangan di dada tanpa melunturkan seringainya.

"Aku hanya menggunakan cara yang pernah dilakukan Ace. _Black Spade_ pernah mengalahkan _Mugiwara_ saat itu. Dan tanpa diduga, kedua pimpinan genk mereka menjalin hubungan satu sama lain. Jika memang Luffy tak mau meninggalkan genknya, setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Seperti yang pernah terjadi pada Ace."

"A-Apa? Hatinya? Jangan-jangan kau... dan Monkey D. Luffy..." Sachi membelalak kaget. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar. Paham dengan salah ekspektasi dari anggota genknya itu, Law mengguratkan tawa.

"Hahaha... tenang saja. Mantan Ace itu memang lumayan juga. Banyak orang yang menginginkan pemuda itu. Tapi aku lebih menginginkan Monkey D. Luffy untuk dapat menghancurkan Ace. Ia pasti tak akan terima jika pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu... jatuh ke tangan rivalnya sendiri..."

"I-Itu brilian! Kau hebat sekali, Law! Aku tak pernah terpikir sampai ke sana! Dengan begini, kita anggota genk _Death Heart_ bisa membalas perlakuan rendah yang pernah diberikan _Black Spade_! Portgas D. Ace harus hancur! Ahahahahaha! Mereka semua pasti akan hancur!" Gema tawa kemenangan membahana. Ekspektasi semu itu seakan membuat penalaran terlena. Seringai licik lantas terukir instan di paras Law.

"Itu jelas. Karena aku tak akan pernah terima dengan kekalahan yang sudah _Black Spade_ guratkan terhadap _Death Heart_. Mereka semua harus menerima ganjaran yang setim-"

"Oh, jadi kau tak terima dengan kekalahanmu?"

"Huh?"

Intervensi yang ditebaskan seseorang di kala itu sungguh mampu membuat Law dan Sachi terkejut. Dua anggota genk _Death Heart_ itu terbelalak syok tatkala subyek yang menjadi subtansi pembicaraan mereka kini telah hadir di depan mata. Portgas D. Ace telah berdiri angkuh dengan pandangan tajam di kedua obsidiannya. Gestur parasnya tak terdefinisi. Namun, dari kedua tangan yang dikepalkan erat-erat itu, Law bisa tahu bahwa sang rival begitu marah. Ini sungguh buruk. Sejatinya, pimpinan _Death Heart _itu tak tahu jika Ace sudah mendengar segenap konversasinya tadi.

"Po-Portgas D. Ace...?"

"Haha... sungguh tak kusangka, kau menggunakan cara ini untuk membalas dendam padaku."

_KRAAAKK!_

Sebuah tinju terlayang keras pada hamparan dinding, hingga suara pukulannya membahana di penjuru koridor kampus. Retaknya dinding yang dihantam oleh Ace membuat Law dan Sachi beraut horor. Kekuatan tinju pimpinan _Black Spade_ itu memang tak dapat diragukan lagi kadar kefatalannya. Ia bisa membunuh seseorang dengan sekali pukulan saja.

Sungguh mengerikan.

"Kuperingatkan pada kalian berdua. Jika kalian berani mendekati Luffy, maka aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan wajah kalian seperti dinding yang retak ini. Dan asal kau tahu saja, Law..." intimidasi pimpinan _Black Spade_ itu membuat Law melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan. Frase tajam dengan nada pembunuh kembali tergurat dengan tegasnya.

"Hubunganku dengan Luffy belum berakhir. Dan akan kupastikan bahwa hubungan kami tak akan pernah berakhir. Ia milikku. Sampai kapanpun juga... ia akan tetap menjadi milikku. Ingat itu..."

Dan dengan itu, berlalulah Ace meninggalkan Law yang tetap bergeming dalam keadaan pucat. Detak jantung ketua genk _Death Heart_ itu seakan berhenti untuk sesaat. Dimensi gentar merajalela. Tertunduk dengan raut kesal, hanya itu yang dapat Law lakukan. Sachi bahkan masih terlihat gemetaran.

"Ka-Kapten Law, a-apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" pedang tanya itu membuat Law geram. Pemuda itu hanya dapat membuang paras ke samping sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Distopia sudah meracuki penalarannya.

Ia tak akan bisa semudah itu menghancurkan rivalnya.

"Brengsek kau, Ace..."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah! Waktunya sudah habis! Aku tak akan mau menerima tugas kalian lagi!"<p>

"A-Apa? To-Tolong, berikan kami sedikit waktu lagi, Hancock-_sensei_!"

"Tu-Tugas kami belum selesai!"

.

.

Kegemparan melanda kelas ilmu kelautan angkatan junior tatkala sang Dosen Boa Hancock, mengguratkan vonis _deadline_ untuk tugas yang ia berikan. Segenap mahasiswa didiknya kalang kabut dengan raut pucat. Usopp yang notabene sekelas dengan Luffy kini hanya dapat meratapi nasib.

"Aku belum selesai! Ba-Bagaimana ini! Ah, Luffy! Kau juga belum selesai 'kan? Cepat kau bujuk Hancock-sen-"

"Huwaaaaa! Tugasku belum selesai, Hammock-_senseeeei_! Ijinkan aku mengumpulkan tugas ini satu jam lagi! Yaaaaa!" Belum sempat Usopp menyelesaikan frasenya, kawan lugunya itu sudah menjerat tubuh Hancock layaknya seekor koala. Pimpinan genk _Mugiwara_ itu benar-benar mengguratkan sebuah permohonan dengan sangat serius. Wanita yang dijerat lantas terpuruk kesenangan.

"Kyaaaa~ Lu-Luffyyyy~ Untukmu, tak akan pernah ada _deadline_ dalam pengumpulan tugas. Aku akan selalu menunggu tugasmu sampai selesai meski kau tak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikannya seumur hidupmu~" pernyataan itu membuat Luffy menjadi girang. Lekaslah pemuda itu melepaskan jeratannya dari sang dosen dan membungkukkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Hammock-_sensei_! Aku pasti akan mengumpulkan tugasnya hari ini! Kumohon tunggulah!"

"Yeeeiii! Itu artinya, kita masih bisa mengumpulkan tugas ini nanti!"

"Ini semua berkat Luffy!"

"Terima kasih, Luffy!" Segenap mahasiswa yang lain turut bersorak lega. Usopp bahkan terlihat menitikkan air mata tanda kemenangan. Euforia itu ternyata tak berlangsung lama. Hancock sudah terlihat menggebrak meja podium dengan kerasnya.

"Hei! Siapa bilang ketentuan _deadline_ tak terbatas ini juga berlaku untuk kalian? Ini hanya berlaku untuk Luffy saja! Aku tetap tak mau menerima tugas dari kalian! Keterlambatan tak akan bisa ditolerir lagi! Semua yang ada di kelas ini kecuali Luffy, akan mendapatkan nilai D!"

"_NA-NANIIII_!"

Mencoba protes sungguh percuma, karena Hancock tak akan mengubah keputusannya. Wanita itu memang sudah memendam perasaan khusus terhadap Luffy. Ia hanya akan bersikap baik pada pimpinan _Mugiwara_ itu saja. Persetan dengan mahasiswa lain. Ritual pilih kasih itu seolah sukses membuat ombak nelangsa menghantam kelas ilmu kelautan angkatan junior. Sejatinya Luffy tak sadar, bahwa ia merupakan mahasiswa paling beruntung di dunia ini.

"Hahh... Luffy lagi, Luffy lagi. Aku iri dengannya. Tanpa belajar, ia bisa mendapatkan nilai B."

"Ya, maklumlah... dia 'kan, murid kesayangan Hancock-_sensei_..." terdengar keluhan dari beberapa mahasiswa yang lain. Kini, yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah pulang ke rumah dengan tangan hampa. Jam materi telah usai. Dengan lemasnya, Usopp hanya membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan segera menghampiri Luffy yang tengah serius memikirkan tugasnya.

"Luffy, aku pulang duluan ya! Kau tak apa-apa 'kan pulang sendiri? Aku tak mungkin menunggu sampai kau menyelesaikan tugasmu itu..." mahasiswa berhidung panjang itu melayangkan tatapan pasrah. Luffy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa-apa! Pulanglah duluan, Usopp! Aku akan tetap di sini sampai tugas ini selesai! Karena_ Jii-chan _ternyata sudah tahu dengan _track record_-ku yang tak pernah mengumpulkan tugas! Ia mengancam untuk tidak memberiku makan selama seminggu jika aku tak mengumpulkan tugas lagi kali ini!" Dengan tergesa-gesa, Luffy berusaha menuliskan jawabannya. Mengerti dengan keadaan krusial kawannya itu, Usopp pun mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Semoga kau berhasil, Luffy. Dan sebaiknya kau tak usah terlalu serius mengerjakan tugas itu. Karena aku yakin, Hancock-_sensei_ akan memberimu nilai yang tinggi meski jawabanmu salah semua." Dengan itu, berlalulah Usopp dan segenap mahasiswa yang lain untuk keluar meninggalkan kelas. Hancock lantas berjalan menghampiri Luffy dan melayangkan tepukan ringan di bahu mahasiswa kesayangannya itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu di ruang rektor, Luffy~ Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Kutinggal dulu, ya~"

"U'hum! _Arigato sensei_!" Luffy kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menyengir antusias pada sang Dosen yang tengah berlalu keluar dari kelas dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Ah... sungguh tiada hari tanpa melihat senyuman manis Luffy. Dan Hancock pun mulai menyiapkan diri untuk menulis hari-hari indahnya dalam buku _diary_ saat ia berada di ruang rektor nanti.

Sungguh, sebuah habitat yang tak terlalu lazim untuk dilakukan seorang... Dosen.

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sanji!"<p>

"_Se-Senpai_?" Sanji menautkan kedua alisnya saat para anggota genk _Black Spade_ mulai berjalan menghampirinya. Kelas memasaknya telah usai dan sudah seharusnya ia bergegas untuk pulang. Namun, kehadiran Sabo dan juga Marco saat ini sungguh mampu untuk membuatnya urung.

"Tumben sekali para _senpai_ ini mendatangiku. Apa ada yang bisa... kubantu?" ada nada was-was dalam pernyataan Sanji. Karena ia takut bahwa genk yang pernah menjadi _back up_ dari genknya itu akan mengguratkan konfrontasi besar. Ia mulai takut jikalau dua seniornya itu membarakan permusuhan hanya karena ketua dari masing-masing genk mereka telah berselisih. Seperti bisa menebak ekspektasi Sanji, Sabo lantas menyimpulkan senyum tipis untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Oh, tidak. Kami hanya ingin menanyakan saja, apakah Luffy masih belum pulang? Karena saat ini, Ace sedang menuju ke kelasnya untuk menemui pimpinan genkmu." Sanji terbelalak mendengar itu.

"Ace-_senpai_ ingin menemui Luffy?"

"Ahaha... iya. Tapi tenang saja. Ace ingin menemui Luffy karena ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka. Aku harap kau tak keberatan akan hal ini. Karena kami sengaja memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu dengan itikad baik. Genk kita sudah pernah menjalin suatu ikatan yang kuat dan kokoh. Kami harap, genk kalian tidak akan mengguratkan permusuhan pada kami hanya karena permasalahan ini." Sabo menjelaskan dengan cukup tenang. Marco juga turut mengangguk mengiyakan. Sanji lantas menghela napas lega mendengar bentuk diplomasi itu.

"Ah, syukurlah. Kami juga senang jika para _senpai _ternyata masih berniat untuk menjaga hubungan baik di antara genk kita ini. Karena sejatinya, kami semua juga sangat menyayangkan perselisihan yang terjadi di antara Luffy dan Ace-_senpai_. Kami tak ingin tali persahabatan ini menjadi terputus. Karena genk _Mugiwara _dengan _Black Spade _sudah seperti satu keluarga saja." Simpulan senyum lantas mengembang di paras ketiganya. Dan dimensi kelegaan itu lantas membuat mereka tak menyadari transisi situasi. Suara tapak kaki seseorang terdengar, bersamaan dengan rasa bingung yang melanda figur itu sendiri.

"_Senpai_? Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?

"Ah, Zoro! Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali kita tak berjumpa!" Ada rasa skeptis yang hinggap di benak Zoro dengan semua ini. Sabo dan Marco hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Mahasiswa pecinta _kendo_ itu lantas melirik ke arah Sanji. Dan subyek yang ia tatap itu hanya turut tersenyum sembari menepuk pundaknya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera memanggil Nami-_san_, dan yang lainnya, _Marimo_. Karena sudah saatnya kita merajut kembali hubungan baik _Mugiwara_ dengan _Black Spade_. Aku yakin, kita semua bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah ini secara... kekeluargaan."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gaahhh! Tugas ini membuat kepalaku sakit! Aku tak paham maksudnyaaaaa!"<p>

Luffy mengacak helai rambut ravennya frustasi. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu dan ia pun masih belum mampu untuk menjawab runtutan pertanyaan yang tertera di bukunya. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sederhana namun membutuhkan penjelasan panjang sebagai jawabannya. Dan labirin konfusi pun semakin mengombang-ambingkan penalaran pemuda itu. Biasanya, jika ia kesulitan dalam tugasnya, maka ia dapat meminta bantuan Ace untuk mengerjakannya.

Dan sekarang... hubungan mereka terlanda masalah.

Luffy tak mungkin meminta bantuan pada pimpinan genk _Black Spade_ itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Pe-Perutku sudah lapaaar!" Pemuda lugu itu lantas mengeluh. Dirabanya pelan perutnya yang meronta kelaparan itu dan ia pun mendaratkan parasnya di atas hamparan meja. Bayang-bayang retrospek dimana Ace membawakan bekal makan siang untuknya semakin terngiang dalam benak Luffy. Di saat begini, dua pemuda penyandang nama D itu sudah pasti saling bertukar canda di kafetaria dan juga makan hingga perut mereka terasa meledak.

Dan sepulang dari kampus, Ace pasti akan mengantarkan Luffy pulang. Pemuda tampan itu bahkan turut melindungi Luffy dari omelan tak jelas Garp. Ia akan selalu ada di saat Luffy membutuhkannya. Dan kini...

Semua itu telah berevolusi menjadi keping-keping kenangan yang tak akan mungkin terjadi lagi.

Kebersamaan itu sirna. Kehangatan rasa itu perlahan meredup. Sudah tak ada lagi bulir euforia yang tercipta. Percik-percik distopia seakan menetes bak simbolik air mata kehancuran diri.

"Ace _bakaaaaa_! Kenapa juga saat itu ia bersama dengan orang lain! Aku... tak suka melihatnya dengan orang lain! Harusnya... Ace itu bersamaku... selamanya..." pendiri genk _Mugiwara_ itu hanya dapat cemberut dengan raut kusut. Jemarinya lantas menghentakkan ujung penanya di atas kertas secara berulang kali. Tak terima. Sejatinya ada rasa tak terima yang terpatri di hati Luffy. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Ace. Karena pemuda itu adalah orang pertama dan terakhir yang sanggup membuat Luffy takluk dalam rasa beresensi cinta.

Dan tak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa ada rasa rindu yang mengendap di dalam diri pimpinan _Mugiwara_ itu. Ia sangat merindukan Ace. Bahkan terlalu merindukannya. Baru beberapa hari saja tak bertemu, rasanya sudah seperti seabad. Meski setengah dari super egonya menentang keras dengan bara resistensi. Namun gaung intuisi tak akan bisa berdusta dengan sakitnya rasa rindu itu.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, Luffy hanyalah seorang pemuda polos...

Yang tak sanggup membendung luapan emosi dan juga rasa yang ia pendam di dalam dirinya.

Jika dialegorikan dalam bentuk sederhana...

Sekokoh dan sekuat-kuatnya sebilah bendungan, pasti akan terkikis juga jikalau terhujam serangan air secara bertubi-tubi.

Pemuda itu hanya dapat tertunduk. Heningnya kelas yang kosong itu seakan menjadi dimensi untuk menuangkan curahan hasratnya saat ini. Untaian pengakuan lantas tergurat dibalik rapuhnya mulut itu.

Sebuah untaian frase... yang sudah lama dipendam bersamaan dengan rasa sakit hati yang nyata.

"Aku sayang padamu, Ace..."

"Dan aku sangat mencintaimu... Luffy."

"Eh?"

Pintu kelas terbuka lebar, menyisakan langkah kaki seseorang yang masuk secara perlahan. Kedua obsidian itu membelalak syok tatkala atensinya mendapati sesosok figur yang ia rindukan. Tepat di hadapannya, pemuda itu berdiri dengan kilat sendu yang membingkai air mukanya. Luffy berdiri dari kursinya, terhenyak, seakan tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

"Ace..."

Ya, benar. Portgas D. Ace. Sang tinju api. Pimpinan _Black Spade_.

_Kekasihnya._

Pemuda itu berdiri tegap, menikam Luffy dengan pandangan penyesalan. Hamparan pintu kelas pun telah ditutup kembali rapat-rapat. Ace lantas tertunduk, melugaskan motifnya.

"Tak ada yang boleh keluar dari kelas ini... sampai permasalahan di antara kita dapat diselesaikan dengan baik, Luffy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sebenernya nih setting ficlet merupakan salah satu ide fic multichapter saya yang jadi pertimbangan waktu saya mau buat Undercover Rockstar. Karena setting genk-genk begini lumayan pas aja mengingat wanpis sendiri bentuknya juga kelompok bajak laut. Dan pada akhirnya, ide Undercover Rockstar yang menang. Tapi mungkin setelah Undercover Rockstar tamat, nih ide fic tentang kumpulan genk macam gini bakalan saya publish.

Oh, ya! Nih ficlet masih ada kelanjutannya. Part duanya mungkin adalah part terakhir. _Just keep stay tune_~ =D

**Balasan Review:**

**moist fla: **Sebenernya saya pengen jadiin Kingdom sebagai fic multichapter tapi saya takutnya gak berlanjut. Jadi sementara, saya taruh dulu di sini. Setelah beberapa fic multichap saya yang lain tamat, baru deh nih ide Kingdom akan saya kembangin lagi. Makasih buat usulnya ya! ^^

**Yui Hoshina: **Ahahahaha... aku gak terpikir sampe ke situ lho! Tapi lumayan seduktif juga klo Ace beneran bisikin kalimat itu ke Luffy. Khufufufu~ Dan yup~ seperti itulah dunia Twitter~ Arigato reviewnya! xD

**roronoalolu youichi:** Hahahaha... itu TT beneran kisah nyata lho. Sumpah, orang Indo emang begono dah kulturnya... ==" Arigato reviewnya~

**domi: **ah, fangirlingan bareng? ayoook! aku mau-mau aja mah! Makin hari AceLu makin berkarat di otakku! mana tiap ngeliat wanpis, ada scene mereka aja, mindsetku udah otomatis nangkep kalo mereka beneran canon sepasang kekasih! Ini nalar udah buta. Gak bisa realistis lagi! Mereka itu emang ada apa-apalah pokoknya! OwO #Apanya yang apa? #Plaks. Arigato reviewnya, Dom~

**sabishii no kitsune: **Wkwkwkwk... nah itu dia. Sumpah, kayaknya cuman ini kehebatan Indo yang bikin kita malu #Plaks. Arigato reviewnya!

**Kim D. Meiko: **Hahaha... yang kemarin itu bukan canon dari UR. anggap aja itu AR (Alternative Reality) jadi gak bisa disebut spoiler. xD #Plaks. Dan buat papi Edward Cullen(?) itu cuman iseng aja. Jadiin papi mendadak narsis. Di UR beneran dia gak bakal begono mah. Fuhuhuhu~ Arigato reviewnya~

**chichann: **Hahahah~ Arigato reviewnya~ =)

**Pearl Victory: **Papi Edward Cullen itu sebenarnya Papi Edward Newgate, Hon~ Karena sama-sama Edwardnya, jadinya kugabungin pake Cullen~ :p #Plaks. Arigato reviewnya~

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje: **Hmm... gimana jelasinnya ya? Sebenernya bukan di kata SBY yang salah ketik. Tapi dikata "Penjemputan". Tuh kata ada salah satu abjad yang salah, sehingga maknanya jadi rada menjurus pervert. Makanya, TTnya langsung jadi "Astagfiruloh SBY". Arigato reviewnya~

**Airan-Chan: **Wkwkwkwk... Twitter emang gokil dah akhir-akhir ini. Arigato ya reviewnya! xD

_Yosh, see you all in the next chapter~ Don't forget to **REVIEW!** Jaa~_ =)


	11. Jealousy ll

**~ AceLu Ficlet #11**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Jealousy II © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Word-count: 4251**

**Warning: AU, Hint of Shounen Ai**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Jangan kau sangkal jika mengucap benci terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sejatinya, dusta... adalah seonggok racun berduri dosa.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tak ada yang boleh keluar dari kelas ini... sampai permasalahan di antara kita dapat diselesaikan dengan baik, Luffy."<p>

Dingin.

Genting.

Dan... hening.

Tiga kontur menyatu dalam satu situasi, hingga menjadi sebuah konfrontasi yang tak mungkin terelakkan lagi. Obsidian itu menatap dingin, di tengah keadaan genting. Hening menjadi pilihan. Karena mulut tak mampu menguntai frase di kala itu.

Entah mengapa...

Tertutupnya hamparan pintu ruangan, seakan menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa saat ini adalah saat yang begitu krusial. Ini adalah saat untuk menentukan semuanya. Di satu sisi, dua insan manusia itu harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Dan di sisi lain, keinginan untuk lari dari masalah, seolah melahirkan sugesti dimana ruangan kelas sungguh terasa seperti penjara.

Ya. Ruang kelas yang mengungkum diri mereka itu benar-benar seperti penjara.

Sebuah penjara yang tak memungkinkan mereka menghindari bara konfrontasi ini.

Namun, tidak terasa penjara bagi Ace.

Karena ia hanya ingin mempertahankan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

Tapi terasa penjara bagi Luffy.

Karena ia tak terlalu menginginkan konfrontasi ini.

Menebarkan resistensi pada jala realitas sungguh merupakan hal yang percuma. Karena semua sudah terjadi dengan sendirinya. Yang tertinggal hanyalah sebuah kehendak untuk menghadapinya. Mau tidak mau harus bisa menghadapinya juga.

"A-Ace..."

Rasa syok telah membuat Luffy berdiri dari kursinya secara otomatis. Tak menyangka bahwa kedua obsidiannya akan menghadap pemuda itu seperti ini. Seorang pemuda yang ia benci dengan segenap logikanya. Tapi di saat yang sama, pemuda itu sudah merenggut segenap cinta dan bahkan hatinya. Ia tak menginginkan semua ini. Tidak. Ia bahkan tak ingin melihat pemuda itu lagi. Meski intuisinya meronta sakit menginginkan pertemuan. Ia tetap tak ingin bertemu sekarang.

Dan Portgas D. Ace... tetaplah seorang pemuda yang begitu persisten.

Meski Luffy sudah mengguratkan kalimat benci dan juga membingkai parasnya dengan percikan ludah, ia tetap tak akan pernah melepaskan penopang cinta terbesarnya semudah itu. Luffy adalah esensi logikanya sendiri. Jika sampai ia kehilangan pemuda itu, maka jangan salahkan jika labirin kewarasan itu sirna dan berganti dengan jeruji kegilaan.

Ya. Ace akan gila.

Tanpa Luffy, ia bukanlah apa-apa.

_"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."_ Frase itu disampaikan dengan tegas. Ace hanya ingin mendevosikan tujuannya sebelum rangkaian konversasi panjang mereka dimulai. Hal ini adalah sebuah bentuk penegasan bahwa apapun hasil dari konfrontasi mereka nanti, baik ataupun buruk, ia tetap tak ingin kehilangan Luffy.

Dan lawan bicaranya pun lantas merasakan gentar.

Kegentaran itu jelas terasa, implikasi dari pengakuan jujur Ace. Meski keinginan kekasihnya terkesan begitu egois, tapi Luffy juga tak dapat menafikkan bahwa ia pun menginginkan hal yang sama. Ia juga tak ingin kehilangan pimpinan _Black Spade_ itu. Karena cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dimusnahkan dalam sekejap saja.

Tapi kali ini, super ego memutuskan untuk meracuki jala ego.

Hasrat itu tidaklah mampu untuk membutakan logika. Rasa sakit sudah tersemat terlalu dalam di hati Luffy. Karena besarnya perasaan cinta itulah yang membuat percikan lukanya semakin menganga. Kesalahan yang diguratkan Ace tak akan semudah itu mendapatkan buliran maaf. Sejatinya, Luffy sudah tak membutuhkan penyelesaian apapun. Karena di saat kenyataan pahit sudah terhampar jelas di hadapannya, di saat itulah segalanya telah usai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tahu bahwa aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi, Ace!" Tegasnya penyataan itu teriringi dengan kekerasan hati Luffy. Ace menggertakkan deretan giginya, mengepalkan tangan. Erat. Sekali Luffy tetap saja Luffy. Jika pemuda itu melawannya dengan persisten, ia pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa katamu, Luffy. Aku hanya ingin kesalahpahaman ini terselesaikan dengan baik. Kau tak bisa memutuskan ini secara sepihak! Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

"Penjelasan? Aku tak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun! Aku tak ingin mendengarmu lagi!" Dengan ketus, pimpinan _Mugiwara_ itu lekas mengemasi tas ransel dan juga buku-buku yang ada di mejanya. Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan menghampiri Ace. Lebih tepatnya _'pintu keluar' _yang kini sudah dijaga ketat oleh Ace. Ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari sangkar itu secepatnya. Karena Luffy tahu... semakin lama ia berada di dekat Ace...

Maka ia tak akan sanggup lagi membendung perasaannya sendiri.

"Minggir! Aku ingin keluar dari sini!"

"Apa kau tak mendengar apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi, hah? Tak ada yang boleh keluar sampai masalah kita ini selesai!"

"Aku tak peduli lagi dengan masalah ini! Aku hanya ingin keluar! Menyingkirlah, Ace!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Gaahhh! Menyingkirlaaaah!" Luffy mulai kesal. Pimpinan _Black Spade _itu tetap saja berdiri angkuh di hadapannya dan menghalanginya untuk menggapai daun pintu. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Lekaslah ia tikam Ace dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Ace!"

"Tidak bisa? Kau sendiri juga tak bisa terus-terusan menghindariku, Luffy! Kau tak bisa menafikkanku seperti ini! Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan penjelasanku! Apa susahnya, hah!" Dengan sigapnya, Ace lantas mencengkram kedua lengan Luffy. Yang dicengkram kembali memberontak, membarakan resistensinya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tak akan melepasmu sampai kau mau mendengarkanku, Luffy!"

"Aku tak mau mendengarmu lagi, Ace! Aku tak mau! Aku benci padamu!"

"Hah! Benci? Kau benci padaku?" kedua obsidian itu semakin memicing dalam pandangan sinis. Luffy mulai syok tatkala Ace sudah menjerat ujung dagunya, mencoba mempertipis jarak mereka. "Kau berbohong, Luffy. Kau tidak membenciku..."

"A-Aku tidak bohong! Aku benci padamu!"

"Jika kau membenciku, kenapa tadi kau bilang bahwa kau sayang padaku, hah! Kau masih mencintaiku 'kan! Jangan berkilah lagi! Aku sudah tahu segalanya, Luffy!" Pernyataan itu bagai tombak tajam yang melesat maju menghunus benak Luffy. Sang pimpinan _Mugiwara_ terhenyak untuk sesaat. Intuisinya seakan tersentak dengan hebatnya. Ia hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa Ace sempat mendengarkan pengakuannya tadi. Sebuah pengakuan dimana ia masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap kekasihnya itu.

Kini, denialisasi sungguh merupakan hal yang percuma.

"Kau membohongiku. Membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu bahwa kau sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini. Meski egomu dengan keras menyangkalnya." Ace lantas melepaskan jeratannya dari Luffy. Dan kekasihnya itu tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuang pandangan ke samping. Tertunduk. Gestur kesal membingkai air mukanya.

"Di-Diam..."

"Kau mengatakan benci di saat kau masih sangat mencintaiku, Luffy. Apa kau tahu? Aku juga merasakan sakit. Aku sakit saat kau menyangkalku. Aku sangat sakit saat kau tak mau memercayaiku lagi..."

"Diamlah. A-Aku tak mau dengar..."

"Kau pikir di saat aku begitu mencintaimu, aku bisa berkhianat darimu, begitu?" raut sakit terlukis jelas di paras Ace. Jemarinya lantas meremas kain kemeja yang menutupi hamparan dadanya itu. "Yang kau lihat saat itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman saja. Tak ada hubungan apapun di antara aku dan dia. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku gila adalah kehilanganmu! Lebih baik aku mati jika hidupku tak ada artinya lagi untukmu, Luffy! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! KENAPA KAU MASIH MERAGUKANKU!"

"CU-CUKUP! A-AKU TAK MAU MENDENGARMU LAGI, ACE! AKU TAK MAU!" Sesak. Konfrontasi ini membuat Luffy semakin gentar. Pemuda itu membungkam kedua telinganya. Menjerit. Entah mengapa, ia semakin tak mampu membarakan resistensi lagi. Menatap keadaan Ace yang tampak tak berdaya saat ini semakin membuatnya ingin menangis. Ya. Ia ingin menangis.

Karena hanya Ace yang bisa membuatnya terpuruk dalam titik terlemahnya seperti ini.

Dan raut sakit itu masihlah tak jua luntur dari paras Ace. Sang pimpinan _Black Spade_ melangkah mundur secara perlahan. Hingga punggungnya menghantam hamparan dinding. Penyangkalan demi penyangkalan yang dihunuskan oleh Luffy semakin membuat determinasinya runtuh. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil dalam rasa takut.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Apakah kesalahanku begitu fatal bagimu? Sampai-sampai kau tak mau lagi percaya atau bahkan sekedar mendengarkanku saja, Luffy..." pemuda bergelar tinju api itu lantas mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat menahan emosi. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu! Apa perlu aku menghajarmu lagi seperti waktu itu agar kau tidak bisa lari dariku, hah!"

"A-Ace..." Luffy terperanjat mendengar itu. Apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya bukanlah sekedar omong kosong belaka. Ini serius. Pemuda itu benar-benar ingin mempertahankannya dengan cara apapun. Dan Luffy sudah tak dapat menghindar lagi.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Ace untuk kembali melayangkan pandangan terhadap kekasihnya. Sebuah pandangan dimana ia akan mewujudkan ambisinya. Sebuah pandangan sedingin es yang sanggup membekukan jeruji persistensi Luffy hingga menjadi puing-puing... kegentaran.

"Jika kau memang tak ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku, lebih baik kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan pertempuran fisik, Luffy. Jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku, maka aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi jika kau kalah dariku, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari dekapanku lagi. Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku. Karena sampai kapanpun juga, aku tak akan pernah melepasmu!"

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jadi, semua ini terjadi karena kesalahpahaman saja? Wanita yang bernama Bonney itu memang tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Ace-<em>senpai<em>?"

"Itu benar. Luffy tak sengaja memergoki Ace yang sedang mengembalikan buku pinjamannya pada Bonney. Secara tak terduga Bonney terpeleset dan menghantam tubuh Ace. Mereka berdua terjatuh di atas lantai, saling tindih dan Luffy pun salah paham dengan insiden itu."

Mendengar fakta itu, segenap kru _Mugiwara _pun terdiam. Mereka mencoba menyelami penjelasan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sabo. Sejatinya mereka sudah dapat menduga bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman saja. Nami dan yang lainnya percaya bahwa Ace tak akan pernah berkhianat pada Luffy. Karena baik kubu _Mugiwara_ ataupun _Black Spade_ pun tahu tentang seberapa besar rasa cinta yang dipendam Ace terhadap pemuda lugu itu.

Dan Nami pun mengguratkan simpulan senyum lega. "Syukurlah jika begitu. Karena itu berarti, Ace-_senpai_ dan Luffy kemungkinan besar bisa bersatu lagi."

"Hah. Aku sudah menduga dari awal. Pasti si idiot itu sudah salah paham terhadap Ace-_senpai_. Dasar..." Zoro melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan miris. Robin hanya tersenyum, mencoba merasionalisasikan sikap pimpinan genk mereka itu.

"Kapten salah paham atas insiden ini, itu merupakan hal yang wajar, Zoro-_san_. Mengingat Ace-_san_ yang notabene merupakan kekasih pertama Luffy-_san_. Sudah pasti Luffy-_san_ akan sangat protektif terhadapnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat Luffy-_san_ merasakan cinta. Dan dia adalah Ace-_san_. Bukan orang lain."

"Ah, aku setuju dengan Robin! Karena selama ini, Luffy tak pernah menyukai siapapun. Kecuali Ace-_senpai_. Ya. Hanya Ace-_senpai_ yang sanggup membuat anak itu menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Rasa posesif Luffy yang berlebihan itu bisa dimaklumi..." sahut Usopp menambahkan. "Anak itu hanya ingin mempertahankan sumber kebahagiaannya. Aku paham dengan perasaannya."

Dan Sanji hanya tertawa dengan seringai sinis di parasnya. "Haha... sungguh tak kusangka. Kapten kita yang idiot itu pada akhirnya bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta. Ya, walaupun rasa cintanya pada Ace-_senpai_ mungkin tak sebesar rasa cintaku pada Nami-_swaan_~ tapi aku salut terhadap Luffy. Ternyata anak itu bisa sedikit dewasa juga~"

"Ah, kau jangan berbicara seperti itu, Sanji-_kun_. Perasaan Luffy bisa jadi lebih besar dan lebih kompleks dari yang kau bayangkan. Anak itu memang tak pernah paham persoalan perasaan. Tapi justru ketidakpahaman itulah yang terkadang membuat Luffy tak sadar dengan besarnya rasa yang ia pendam sendiri," jelas Nami serius. Gadis itu lantas bertopang dagu dalam enigma penalarannya sendiri. Ia paham betul dengan labirin perspektif Luffy.

"Aku benar-benar tak ingin mereka berpisah. Karena sejak awal aku melihat mereka menyatu dalam perasaan seperti ini, semenjak itulah aku tahu bahwa Ace-_senpai_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang ditakdirkan untuk Luffy."

Semua mengangguk affirmatif dengan pernyataan Nami. Kuatnya ikatan di antara Ace dan Luffy seakan menjadi simbolik tentang eratnya hubungan diplomasi _Mugiwara_ dan juga _Black Spade_. Sungguh amat disayangkan jikalau benang ikatan itu terputus hanya karena kamuflase dusta seperti ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, prasasti takdir mereka telah bertaut dalam ketetapan mutlak yang absolut.

"Kau tak perlu cemas lagi, Nami-_swaan_~ Aku yakin, Ace-_senpai_ dan juga Luffy pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan baik. Mereka pasti akan bersatu lagi~ Kau tak perlu takut ya~" Sanji mencoba menenangkan. Digenggamnya telapak tangan Nami sembari mendekapnya di dada. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening gadis berambut oranye itu.

"Uhh... aku harap kau benar, Sanji-_kun_-"

"Sudahlah, Alis Pelintir. Kau tak perlu sok merayunya seperti itu. Mencari kesempatan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dasar mesum..." sindiran menohok yang dilontarkan Zoro sukses membuat mahasiswa berambut pirang itu melotot kaget.

"Mesum? Enak saja mesum! Kau tak usah sok tahu, _Marimo_ brengsek!"

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian jangan bertengkar seperti itu! Ada Sabo-_senpai_ dan Marco-_senpai_ di sini! Apa kalian tidak malu bertingkah seperti anak kecil di hadapan mereka, hah!" Kesal, kerutan sewot lantas terbentuk instan di samping kening Nami. Dua subyek yang ia marahi hanya dapat membuang muka satu sama lain. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" sahut keduanya serempak.

Sabo dan Marco hanya tertawa melihat itu.

"Hahaha... kalian berdua mengingatkanku pada Ace dan Luffy saat mereka bertengkar. Mereka juga sama-sama keras kepalanya," jelas Sabo subyektif. Robin hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar itu.

"Harap maklumi kedua kawan kami ini, Sabo-_san_."

"Hehe... tenang saja. Terkadang, pertengkaran kecil itu perlu di dalam suatu genk untuk memperamai suasana. Meski genk kami hanya beranggotakan tiga orang, itu bukan berarti kami akur-akur saja. Aku, Ace dan Marco juga sering berselisih. Tapi kekompakan sebuah genk justru diukur saat mereka dapat menyelesaikan perselisihan itu sendiri." Sabo mencoba bijak. Segenap kru _Mugiwara_ mengangguk affimatif dengan pelajaran itu. Konflik kecil tak selamanya merupakan hal yang buruk.

Marco pun lantas berdiri dari kursinya. "Ah, lebih baik sekarang, kita semua pergi ke tempat Ace dan juga Luffy di kelas. Aku yakin, mereka berdua pasti masih di sana sekarang. Dan semoga saja, kesalahpahaman di antara mereka bisa terselesaikan dengan baik."

Dan dengan itu, dua genk itupun lantas bergegas menuju ke tempat dimana ketua mereka berada.

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>BRAAKKK!<em>

"Kkhk!"

"Aarrgghh..."

Suara napas memburu diiringi dengan percik-percik darah yang berguguran, seakan menjadi panorama distopia yang menaungi baku hantam itu. Ruang kelas yang tadinya terasa bak penjara kini telah berevolusi menjadi sebuah altar pertempuran yang begitu sengit. Terlihatlah Luffy yang tengah berlutut sembari mengatur napasnya. Bulir peluh bercucuran dari parasnya. Keadaan itu sungguh kontradiksi dengan sang lawan yang hanya berdiri tegap sembari melayangkan pandangan miris.

"Berdirilah, Luffy! Apa sampai di situ saja kekuatanmu?" Ace tahu bahwa perkataannya bersifat pancingan. Namun, ia memang sengaja melakukan hal itu. "Sepertinya semenjak kita bertarung dulu, kau masih belum dapat melampauiku..."

"Tutup mulutmu, Ace!" Dan efek dari provokasi itu sungguh bereaksi untuk Luffy. Lekaslah pimpinan _Mugiwara_ itu bertumpu pada kedua kakinya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ace tetap bergeming menatap respon itu. Menguji hipotesa. Sejatinya, hanya itu yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Kau tetap tak berubah, Luffy. Kelemahanmu yang seperti ini tak akan bisa membawa _Mugiwara_ menjadi sebuah genk terkuat di _Grand Line_. Sampai kapanpun juga, genkmu tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan _Black Spade_. Bagaimana kau bisa melindungi anggotamu jika melindungi dirimu saja tidak bisa?"

"Gaaahhh! Diam! A-Aku tidak lemah! Aku tak akan kalah darimu, Ace!"

_BUAAAKK!_

Sebuah tinju dilesatkan dengan keras, menghantam tepat di hamparan paras Ace. Pimpinan _Black Spade_ itu mundur selangkah secara otomatis. Aliran darah mengalir dari sudut mulutnya. Luffy terhenyak dengan tindakannya sendiri. Tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa memukul Ace seperti itu. Dan kekasihnya itu hanya tertunduk sembari mengusap mulutnya.

"Tidak sakit."

"A-Apa?"

"Pukulanmu itu... tak terasa menyakitkan sama sekali." Luffy terbelalak syok. Seakan tersentak dengan pernyataan itu. Sang pimpinan _Black Spade_ kembali menikamnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kau ragu mengeluarkan segenap kekuatanmu sendiri, Luffy. Apa yang membuatmu gentar seperti ini? Apa kau tak sanggup menghabisiku, hah!"

"A-Ace-kkkhhhk!"

Sebuah dorongan yang begitu kuat telah membuat bagian belakang tubuh Luffy melesat menghantam dinding. Benturan itu begitu keras. Hingga suara erangan pun termuntahkan dari mulut pimpinan _Mugiwara_ itu. Rasa nyeri mulai terasa. Pandangan Luffy sedikit mengabur. Kerah kemejanya sudah tampak diremas dengan eratnya.

"Apa kau ingin mempermainkanku, Luffy?" Ace mendesis. Ada getaran tak terdefinisi dalam nada bicaranya di kala itu. Jujur saja, ia mulai tak terima dengan keadaan ini. "Dengan kekuatan penuh sekalipun, kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku. Apalagi dengan keraguanmu yang seperti ini. Jangan katakan bahwa ini adalah bentuk perendahan dirimu padaku!"

"A-Aku tidak merendahkan diri!"

"Jika bukan seperti itu, lalu apa? Mengapa kau tidak menghajarku dengan kekuatan penuh, Luffy? Mengapa kau ragu? Katakan padaku alasannya!" Bentakan keras itu membuat Luffy mengernyit. Membisu sesaat. Hanya itu yang menjadi pilihannya. Dan Ace tak jua mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan sikap pengecutmu itu. Bukankah kau sudah tak sudi lagi bersanding denganku, Luffy? Kau ingin lepas dariku, bukan? Jika begitu, mengapa kau ragu untuk menghabisiku?"

"I-Itu..."

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar. Keheningan kembali menghunus masa. Kedua obsidian Luffy terpejam rapat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar akan rasa takut. Ya. Ia sungguh takut. Ia sungguh takut akan jawaban itu. Sebuah jawaban mengapa ia terjerat dalam guratan ragu. Ia takut dan ia tak ingin tahu dengan jawaban itu.

Namun sayangnya, kenyataan tak selama itu berpihak padanya.

"Keraguanmu itu..." jeratan di kerah kemeja Luffy perlahan melemah. Ace hanya melayangkan tatapan miris. "Apa kau ragu untuk menang dariku? Apa kau ingin aku untuk mengalahkanmu?"

...

Mengalahkan?

Ingin dikalahkan katanya?

"A-Ace..." pucat. Konklusi itu membuat sekujur tubuh Luffy semakin gemetar. Penalarannya seakan ditampar dengan begitu keras. Kedua obsidian itu terus menghunusnya tajam, seolah ingin menertawakan kenaifannya. Ya. Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja Luffy ingin dikalahkan. Mungkin saja ia tak ingin memenangkan pertempuran ini. Karena dengan begitu, ia tak akan terlepas dari Ace. Ia akan tetap berada di dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Realisasi ini menyesakkan. Tak berdaya. Sejatinya Luffy tak pernah merasa selemah ini dalam hidupnya.

"Ya. Aku tahu sekarang... aku tahu mengapa kau ingin kukalahkan saat ini," pimpinan _Black Spade_ itu mulai tertunduk. Kontur wajahnya kembali masuk dalam dimensi tak terdefinisi. Luffy tetap bergeming dalam kegentarannya sendiri.

"Kau mungkin akan terus menyangkal hal ini. Tapi sampai kapanpun juga, kau tak akan dapat mengubah perasaanmu, Luffy. Kau tak dapat membunuhnya..."

Semakin ekspektasi yang diguratkan Ace mendekati kenyataan, maka semakin gentar pula determinasi yang ada di dalam diri Luffy. Mahasiswa ilmu kelautan itu masih tak mampu membalas pandangan Ace. Karena pemuda itu terus saja menatapnya dengan raut sakit. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan esensi kejujuran Luffy. Dan memberikan kepingan kejujuran tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Menyesakkan.

Mencoba jujur itu sungguh seperti menyayat urat nadi sendiri. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Memaparkan isi hati di hadapan pemuda yang dicintai bagai menabur garam dalam guratan luka yang belum sembuh. Luffy memejamkan kedua obsidiannya rapat. Ia memang dikenal sebagai seorang pemuda yang begitu jujur. Namun, baru kali ini...

Baru kali ini mencoba jujur itu terasa begitu menyiksa baginya.

Ia sungguh seperti insan yang tak berakal. Karena masih saja memendam perasaan pada seseorang yang sudah menaburkan luka padanya. Ia telah disakiti. Ingin terlepas tapi tak bisa. Semakin ia mencoba untuk melawan, rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah parah. Lantas, ia harus bagaimana, jika semua keputusan hanya memiliki probabilitas elegi?

Dan sepertinya, di tengah badai dilematis itu, sang penabur luka tak ingin berbelas kasih.

Kejujuran yang ingin dinampik, justru dibarakan dengan lantangnya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, Luffy. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tak akan pernah bisa membunuh perasaan yang kau pendam terhadapku."

Usai sudah.

Vonis itu mutlak, tak dapat dinafikkan lagi.

Itulah vonis kenyataan yang paling ditakutkan Luffy. Sebuah vonis yang membuatnya memiliki gelar sebagai insan tak berakal. Berapa kalipun jeruji logika itu telah menyuruhnya untuk bersikap rasional namun percuma. Rasa cinta itu akan tetap hidup sampai kapanpun juga.

Dan ia hanya dapat menahan sakit dengan segenap kamuflase resistensi.

"Cu-Cukup! Tutup mulutmu! A-Aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku benci padamu, Ace! A-Aku-"

"Kau masih ingin menyangkalnya? Di saat air matamu jatuh dan menjadi bukti atas perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku!" Bersamaan dengan terguratnya penegasan itu dari mulut Ace, berjatuhan pula bulir air mata itu dari kedua obsidian Luffy. Ia tak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi. Justifikasi yang dihujamkan oleh pimpinan _Black Spade_ itu semakin membuatnya bertekuk lutut dalam rasa sakit.

"Cu-Cukup, Ace..."

"Dan perlu kau tahu, Luffy. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Jika kemenanganku dalam pertempuran ini bisa membuatku tetap memilikimu, maka aku tak akan pernah kalah darimu. Aku akan terus menjadi kuat. Terus dan terus kuat darimu. Agar kau tak bisa mengalahkanku. Agar aku bisa memilikimu selamanya."

Entah, sejak kapan pandangan obsidian itu mulai meredupkan ketajamannya, Ace sudah tak terlalu peduli lagi. Pemuda itu hanya dapat melangkahkan dirinya menghampiri Luffy. Tak acuh dengan keadaan kontradiksi kekasihnya yang semakin tersudut. Pimpinan _Mugiwara_ itu masih menggugurkan bulir air matanya tanpa suara tangis.

"Selamanya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menang, Luffy. Tak akan pernah..."

Luffy pun menyibakkan pandangan ke samping di saat pimpinan _Black Spade _itu hendak kembali melayangkan tinjunya. Kedua indera penglihatannya terpejam rapat sebagai simbolik bahwa ia telah siap menerima pukulan menyakitkan itu. Ia telah siap untuk takluk dalam kekalahan. Karena mungkin...

Kekalahan itulah yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh intuisinya.

Kepalan tinju itu tertahan. Ace tertunduk dengan segenap gejolak perasaannya sendiri. Sejatinya, perasaan cinta yang ia pendam untuk pimpinan _Mugiwara_ itu begitu dalam tak tertahankan. Ia terlalu mencintai Luffy. Dan mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu juga tak ingin kehilangannya telah membuat euforia menghantam jala penalarannya.

Suara hati itu lantas membimbingnya. Turut menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh paras Luffy dan menautkan kedua mulut mereka satu sama lain. Segenap perasaan pun tercurah. Pimpinan _Black Spade _itu sudah tak peduli lagi dengan syoknya Luffy saat ini. Pemuda yang ia cintai itu perlahan lemas dengan kontak fisik yang ia guratkan. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan buliran air mata itu di kedua pipinya.

"A-Ace... _baka_..." frase itu tergurat pelan, di tengah pertautan dua mulut mereka. Air mata tak jua berhenti berguguran dari kedua obsidian Luffy. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Ace lantas memutus aksinya, menjauhkan parasnya dari paras Luffy. Dan pimpinan _Mugiwara_ itu pun gugur dalam dekapannya. Menghujamkan pukulan ringan di hamparan dadanya. Mengisakkan tangis tak terima di sana.

Ia sungguh tak terima.

"_Baka_! Ace _baka_! Ace _bakaaa_! Ukkhh!"

"..."

"Kkhk... _baka_... ugkhh..." isak tangis semakin membara. Merasa lelah dan tak mampu lagi berontak, Luffy hanya dapat memeluk tubuh pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu erat-erat. Sejatinya, ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kesalahan yang diguratkan oleh Ace. Karena ia terlalu mencintai pemuda itu.

Dan selamanya, perasaan itu akan mustahil untuk terkikis masa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luffy..." dan Ace pun turut mencurahkan perasaan yang sama. Didekapnya erat tubuh mungil pimpinan _Mugiwara_ itu sembari menyematkan hamparan parasnya di sela rambut raven Luffy. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Luffy.

Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan pernah melepaskannya...

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Luffy, sepertinya ada yang menunggumu di depan kelas!"<p>

"Ne?"

Keesokan harinya, Usopp dapat melihat dengan jelas mengenai perbedaan yang terjadi pada kawan lugunya. Monkey D. Luffy sudah kembali terlihat ceria. Ia sudah kembali terlihat bersemangat. Dengan simpulan senyum yang tergurat di parasnya, pemuda itu telah siap menghadapi hal baru. Tas ransel dan beberapa alat tulisnya telah ia kemasi dengan cepatnya. Rasa antusias kembali mengguyur diri pimpinan _Mugiwara_ itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Usopp! Dan jangan lupa, besok lusa aku akan ke tempatmu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita!"

"Baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan, Luffy!" Dan Usopp pun hanya dapat terkekeh menatap Luffy yang sudah berlari cepat keluar kelas. Ia tahu mengenai siapa orang yang sudah menunggu kawannya itu. Rasa senang pun turut mengguyur benaknya dengan semua resolusi ini. Semenjak kemarin, tepat setelah Luffy dan Ace menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka, maka ikatan antar genk mereka pun kembali terjalin dengan eratnya. Ini merupakan awal yang bagus.

"Semoga kalian bisa terus bersama. Aku akan mendukungmu, Luffy." Dengan simpulan senyum puas, Usopp pun lekas mengemasi barang-barangnya dan turut berjalan keluar kelas. Dan di sana, ia dapat melihat panorama yang menghangatkan dari dua orang pemuda yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Ne, Ace! Nanti sebelum aku pulang ke rumah, aku ingin makan es krim yang ada di dekat _Baratie_!"

"Apa? Kau ingin makan es krim itu lagi?"

Ada gestur heran yang tampak pada raut Portgas D. Ace di kala itu. Kedua alisnya bertaut serius sembari menatap ke arah Luffy. Dan kekasihnya itu hanya menggandeng erat tangannya. Sebuah cengiran khas bermandikan euforia telah kembali terlayangkan dengan jelasnya. Sejatinya Ace cukup senang karena ia dapat mengembalikan keceriaan pada diri pimpinan _Mugiwara_ itu.

Karena kebahagiaan Luffy merupakan kebahagiaannya juga.

"Ya! Sudah lama aku tak makan es krim itu! Aku ingin makan sebanyak-banyaknya sampai kepalaku terasa beku! Dan Ace yang harus menraktirku kali ini! Shishishishi!" Gema tawa tergurat dengan kerasnya dan Ace hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya, pasrah.

"Ah, jatah uang sakuku untuk sebulan ke depan pasti akan langsung habis karena ini..." pimpinan _Black Spade_ itu bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Berpikir. Luffy menautkan alisnya melihat itu.

"Ne, kau kenapa, Ace? Kau tidak keberatan dengan ini 'kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan jika uang sakuku habis. Tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kau lakukan untuk ini..." simpulan senyum licik tergurat. Ace menyimpan motif lain. Dan Luffy lantas memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Syarat? Syarat apa itu?"

"Syaratnya, kau harus..." masih dengan simpulan senyum licik, Ace pun menunjuk hamparan bibirnya sendiri. Kedua obsidian Luffy membelalak menatap itu. Serpihan rona merah menjalar di parasnya tatkala ia mulai memahami maksud yang disiratkan kekasihnya.

"_Nani_! Ke-Kenapa syaratnya harus itu? Kau curang, Ace!"

"Curang? Tidak. Ini cukup adil. Kau bisa mendapatkan es krim sebanyak apapun. Asal, kau juga menepati syaratku, Luffy." Pimpinan _Black Spade_ itu terkekeh penuh kemenangan. Yang diberikan syarat hanya dapat menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada sembari cemberut. Kekasihnya memang tak pernah berubah.

"Huff! Baiklah. Aku bersedia. Tapi jangan terlalu lama, Ace! Karena kau hampir saja membuatku mati kehabisan napas saat melakukan itu!"

"Apa? Kehabisan napas? Ahahahahaha!"

Bersamaan dengan penjelasan itu, gema tawa pun kembali membahana. Ace hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala sembari mengacak helai rambut kekasihnya itu. Dan Luffy pun turut tersenyum. Mereka berdua yakin bahwa mulai detik ini, hari-hari mereka akan kembali diwarnai dengan percik-percik euforia yang nyata.

Karena ketetapan hidup akan selalu menyatukan mereka sampai kapanpun juga.

Itu pasti.

"Baiklah. Durasinya tidak akan lama. Tapi aku tak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau tiba-tiba tidak mau berhenti melakukannya. Aku hanya akan diam sampai kau sendiri yang menghentikannya."

"A-Apa! Ke-Kenapa begitu!"

"Ahahahaha!"

"Gaaahhh! Kau curang, Ace! Kau curaaaaaang!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yup! Dan inilah part terakhir dari Jealousy. Sebenernya saya gak ngerencanain endingnya rada ngefluff gini tapi apa boleh buat. Jemari saya sudah menghasilkan alur yang seperti ini... =="

Dan mohon maaf jika updetnya lama. Badai kesibukan ternyata di luar kuasa saya~ #Jedeer

**Balasan Review:**

**Domi:** Awkwkwkwk~ Maaf kalo kemarin kupotong di saat yang gak tepat. Sebenernya pengen kujadiin satu sama nih part tapi karena kepanjangan, ya jadi kupotong aja jadi twoshot. Dan setuju berat! Aku yakin, manjanya Luffy itu cuman sama Ace doank! Maklum ya, yang namanya yayang pasti susah nahan diri... #Jedeerr! Wkwkwkw... arigato reviewnya! xD

**Vii no Kitsune: **Ahahahaha! Gomen! Banyak yang protes ya gara-gara aku motongnya waktu bagian itu? Fuhuhu~ rata-rata magnet gak punya side pair sih. Karena nih kumpulan ficlet fokusnya di AceLu aja. Arigato ya reviewnya! :D

**Kim D. Meiko: **Wakakakak~ Yang Law itu cuman selingan doank. Apalagi soal toplessnya Marco yang diragukan gambarannya di ficlet ini #NgelirikMarco. Tapi lucu juga lho klo mendadak ada mahasiswa yang topless di kelas. Pasti dia bakal disangka sarap ama dosennya. Arigato reviewnya! xD

**Suki-Desu: **Wah, makasih buat pujiannya! ^^

**Pearl Victory: **Sorry kalo adegan jotosnya kurang, Hon. Sebenernya ide awal scene tempurnya lebih dramatis lagi. Tapi entah kenapa feelku berubah-ubah gak jelas. Akhirnya jadi begini, Arigato ya reviewnya, Hon! =D

**Meg chan: **Ini part duanya udah ada. Arigato reviewnya! xD

Oke, sampai jumpa di _ficlet_ berikutnya. _**REVIEW**_ pasti akan menyenangkan hati saya. _Arigato_~


End file.
